El rey Bárbaro
by luxy1985
Summary: Darien era tan indómito como el desierto, en otro tiempo había amado a Serena, pero la fuerza de sus sentimientos casi logró destruirlos a ambos. Ahora ¡La única mujer a la que podría amar le estaba vedada!, y debía elegir entre convertirla en su amante o aceptar su destino como rey…
1. Argumento

**A partir de acá se cuentan las historias de los 3 "primos" de él príncipe de Calista perdido, esta historia es de Jennie Lucas y Sailor moon de Naoko Takeuchi, espero les guste, un beso. Isa. XD**

El rey bárbaro

Jennie Lucas

Argumento:

Darien era tan indómito como el desierto, un príncipe bárbaro, un líder reverenciado. En otro tiempo había amado a una joven, pero la fuerza de sus sentimientos casi logró destruirlos a ambos. ¡La única mujer a la que podría amar le estaba vedada!

Incapacitada para darle hijos, no era adecuada para ser su reina; sin embargo, Serena era la única que podía calmar la tormenta que azotaba su corazón desde la última vez que la había hecho suya.

El jeque Darien Al´Shield debía elegir entre convertirla en su amante o aceptar su destino como rey…


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno

Casarse con un hombre al que no amaba le iba a resultar sorprendentemente sencillo, pensó Serena Tsukino mientras le entregaba la copa vacía al camarero. ¿Por qué se había empeñado tanto tiempo en permanecer sola? Debería haber accedido hacía un año.

La fiesta de compromiso había alcanzado su pleno apogeo. La alta sociedad de Qusay al completo, la misma que antes la despreciaba, se había congregado en el blanco pabellón junto al Mediterráneo y bebía champán en copas de oro macizo mientras brindaba por su compromiso con el segundo hombre más rico de Qusay.

Su prometido no había reparado en gastos. El anillo de pedida, de diamantes de quince quilates, que lucía en su mano izquierda emitía destellos arco iris cada vez que la movía, y pesaba mucho. El vestido de gasa de color verde claro que le había comprado en París, y cuya falda se agitaba con el viento del desierto, le daba calor. En el otro extremo de la explanada de césped, las torretas de la enorme mansión de estilo italiano lucían los rojos blasones con el escudo de la casa.

En efecto, Seiya Kou no reparaba en gastos. Todo lo que poseía, desde los mundialmente afamados caballos de carreras hasta sus residencias repartidas por todo el mundo, proclamaba su riqueza y su prestigio. Había perseguido a Serena durante un año en Nueva York y el día anterior, de repente, ella había decidido aceptar su proposición. Aquella recepción era el primer paso que daba Seiya para conseguir que la sociedad de Qusay olvidara el viejo escándalo. Moldearía a Serena hasta convertirla en la esposa perfecta, del mismo modo que entrenaba al potro más prometedor hasta convertirlo en un ganador: a cualquier precio.

Pero ése no era el motivo por el que el corazón de Serena latía alocadamente mientras miraba ansiosa a su alrededor. El dinero le traía sin cuidado. Lo que buscaba era algo mucho más preciado.

Los invitados, todos muy enjoyados, se agolpaban para felicitarla, incluyendo algunos cuyos envenenados chismorreos le habían arruinado la vida cuando era joven y desvalida. Sin embargo, sería de mal gusto recordarlo en esos momentos, de modo que se limitó a darles las gracias y a sonreír hasta que le dolieron los carrillos.

De repente se quedó sin aliento al ver a las personas que había estado esperando.

Su familia.

La última vez que los había visto, era una aterrada niña de dieciséis años, enviada al destierro y a la pobreza por un estricto padre con el corazón roto y una madre que lloraba en silencio. Sin embargo, gracias a la inminente boda, nadie volvería a hacerles daño ni a ella ni a su familia.

Con un grito de júbilo, abrió los brazos para que sus hermanas corrieran a abrazarla.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija mía —dijo su padre con sequedad mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro—. Al fin te va bien.

—¡Mi hermosa niña! —su madre la abrazó y, con ojos llorosos, le besó la mejilla—. ¡Has estado fuera demasiado tiempo!

Sus padres habían envejecido. Su orgulloso padre caminaba encorvado y su madre tenía el pelo gris. Las hermanas que ella recordaba como unas niñas flacuchas se habían convertido en rollizas mujeres con hijos propios. La falda del vestido flotaba al viento mientras era abrazada por su familia, envolviéndola en un mar de gasa.

«Merece la pena», pensó profundamente conmovida. Reunirse con su familia, regresar a su hogar y ocupar un lugar en el mundo merecían cien carreras en Nueva York. Se habría casado mil veces con Seiya.

—Os he echado muchísimo de menos —susurró Serena.

Sin embargo, en seguida se vio apartada de su familia, obligada a saludar a todos los asistentes. La mano de Seiya se posó sobre su brazo.

—¿Eres feliz, cariño? —sonrió él.

—Sí —contestó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas porque sabía que Seiya odiaba verla decaída—, pero algunos de los invitados empiezan a impacientarse por la cena. ¿Quién es ese invitado especial y por qué llega tan tarde?

—Ya lo verás —contestó el novio antes de besarle la mejilla.

Alto y delgado, cumplidos los cuarenta. Seiya Kou era la clase de hombre que visitaba las cuadras vestido con traje de diseño. Tenía el rostro pálido y libre de arrugas, gracias a la metódica aplicación de cremas solares. Sus cabellos grises estaban peinados hacia atrás con gomina. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Escucha.

Serena escuchó con el ceño fruncido. Al poco reconoció un sonido parecido a un trueno. Miró al cielo, pero, como era habitual en ese reino del desierto, no había ni una nube.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es nuestro invitado —la sonrisa de Seiya se hizo más amplia—. El rey.

—¿El… rey? —a ella le faltó el aliento mientras una sensación de pánico se adueñaba de su corazón—. ¿Qué rey?

—Sólo hay un rey, cariño —él rió.

Como si todo transcurriera a cámara lenta, Serena miró hacia la vasta explanada de hierba.

Tres hombres a caballo acababan de cruzar la enorme puerta principal de hierro. Los guardias de seguridad de Kou hacían tales reverencias que sus narices prácticamente tocaban el suelo mientras el líder de los jinetes pasaba delante seguido de dos hombres vestidos de negro.

Todos iban armados con rifles y sus rostros tenían una expresión dura y altiva, aunque el líder era mucho más alto y de hombros infinitamente más anchos que los otros dos. La daga ceremonial que lucía, con joyas incrustadas, proclamaba su rango, mientras que la dureza de sus ojos azules delataba su falta de compasión. Bajo el ardiente sol de Qusay, su túnica refulgía, deslumbrantemente blanca, en contraste con la tez curtida mientras saltaba con agilidad de su caballo negro.

Dominada por un repentino pánico, Serena lo miró al tiempo que rezaba para estar equivocada. No podía ser él. ¡No podía ser!

Pero una mirada al hermoso y despiadado rostro le dejó clara su identidad. Durante trece años había visto ese rostro en sus sueños.

Darien Al´Shield, el bárbaro príncipe del desierto.

Los invitados lo reconocieron al instante y emitieron una exclamación.

Darien, el hombre que la había seducido y luego la había abandonado a la vergüenza y el destierro. El hombre causante de la soledad y el dolor que había sufrido durante media vida. El hombre que le había hecho pagar un altísimo precio por el crimen de amarlo.

Y unos pocos días más tarde, Darien Al´Shield seria coronado rey de Qusay.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —un feroz odio la traspasó, un odio tan intenso que casi la hizo tambalearse y la obligó a aferrarse al brazo de Seiya.

—El rey es amigo mío —éste sonrió con sus finos labios—. ¿Te he impresionado?; forma parte de mi plan. Ven.

Seiya la arrastró por la explanada para saludar al regio invitado. Ella intentó resistirse, pero él no la soltó. El pabellón blanco, el césped verde y el mar azul parecieron fundirse dando vueltas a su alrededor En un intento de recuperar el control, y el aliento, Serena hizo girar en su dedo el anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto. El enorme diamante pesaba, frío, contra su piel.

—¡Señor! —exclamó Kou—. ¡Me honras con tu presencia!

—Más vale que sea algo importante, Seiya—rugió el recién llegado—. Eres el único por el que interrumpiría una expedición para volver a la ciudad. — Ante el sonido de la voz, profunda y grave, que una vez le había parecido música en los oídos, todo empezó a girar con mayor rapidez alrededor de Serena. Incluso temía desmayarse allí mismo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Seiya si sucediera eso?

«Cásate conmigo, Serena», las palabras pronunciadas por Darien años atrás resonaron en su mente. Le había acariciado la mejilla mientras la miraba con expresión de profundo deseo. «Cásate conmigo».

¡No! No podía enfrentarse a Darien después de tantos años. Jamás podría.

—Tengo que irme —el corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho mientras intentaba desesperadamente soltarse de Seiya—. Si me disculpas…

Sorprendido por su fuerza, Seiya la soltó bruscamente. Tanto que ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces contra el césped.

Oyó una sorda exclamación y, un instante después, dos manos fuertes la sujetaban y la ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

Sintió el tacto rugoso de aquellas manos, masculinas y fuertes, muy diferente de las frías y suaves de Seiya. Levantó la vista.

El atractivo e implacable rostro de Darien quedaba recortado contra el sol mientras la levantaba del suelo. Los despiadados ojos estaban llenos de sombras. La cegadora luz dibujaba un halo alrededor de sus cabellos negros contra el cielo azul

Las miradas de ambos se fundieron. Las pupilas del rey se dilataron.

—Serena —susurró sin soltarla.

Ella no podía responder; no podía respirar. A lo lejos le pareció oír débilmente el grito de las gaviotas que sobrevolaban el mar, y el zumbido de los insectos. Apenas era consciente de los doscientos invitados que, a sus espaldas, los observaban desde el pabellón.

El tiempo se había detenido, sólo estaban ellos dos. Ella lo vio y sintió su mano sobre la piel. Exactamente tal y como había soñado cada noche durante los últimos trece años, en los sueños que la atormentaban en su solitario ático de Nueva York.

—Señor —Seiya se interpuso entre ambos con expresión exultante—, permíteme presentarte a Serena Tsukino, mi prometida.

Darien contempló estupefacto el hermoso rostro.

No había contado con volver a ver a Serena Tsukino. Encontrarse con ella de manera tan inesperada, tocarla, le había provocado una descarga de hielo y fuego en su interior, de pies a cabeza.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, devoró con la mirada cada detalle de su rostro: las largas y negras pestañas temblaban contra la aterciopelada piel; con la punta de la lengua ella se humedecía los labios, rojos y carnosos.

Los rubios cabellos de Serena, antiguamente largos y lisos, formaban una espesa melena sobre los hombros y descendían en cascada sobre un diáfano y vaporoso vestido que parecía sacado de una película de Hollywood de los años 1930. El vestido se ajustaba a los protuberantes pechos y las finas caderas y se ceñía alrededor de la cintura. Los elegantes y finos brazos se adivinaban a través de las largas mangas.

Iba cubierta prácticamente de pies a cabeza, mostrando únicamente las manos y el cuello, pero el efecto era devastador. Tenía un aspecto glamuroso. Intocable. Ardía en deseos de sujetarla por los hombros, de sentirla y saborearla para confirmar que era real. El simple contacto de los dedos contra su piel le quemaba.

De repente, fue consciente de las palabras de Seiya Kou.

¿La prometida de Kou?

Como si acabara de alcanzarlo un rayo. Darien la soltó bruscamente. Echó una ojeada a sus manos, sorprendido de que sus dedos no hubiesen ardido. Después de la descarga eléctrica que había sentido al tocarla, había esperado que sus dedos entraran en combustión.

—¿Te has… casado? —respiró hondo y la miró fijamente.

Los claros ojos de Serena se fundieron con los suyos, apuñalándolo en el alma. Se humedeció los labios nerviosamente, pero no contestó.

—Todavía no —intervino Seiya—. Pero lo haremos después de la copa Qais.

Darien no le quitaba ojo a Serena, pero ésta no decía ni una palabra.

Años atrás, solía charlar aRinidamente, le quitaba el mal humor y lo hacía reír. Siempre le había resultado relajante su conversación. Encantadora. Quizás porque resultaba tan natural, tan sincera… Al principio se había mostrado tímida, un ratón de biblioteca, más cómoda leyendo que hablando con el hijo de un jeque. Sin embargo, una vez conseguida su confianza, le contaba alegremente todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Ambos eran muy jóvenes. Muy inocentes.

El fuego ardió en su interior al contemplarla. Serena. El nombre era como un hechizo y apenas podía evitar susurrarlo en voz alta. Tuvo que fingir una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro, pero su cuerpo permanecía tenso y alerta. Preparado para la batalla.

¿Para atacar a quién? ¿Para defender qué?

—Estoy encantado de que hayas podido acudir a la fiesta, a pesar de haberte avisado con tan poca antelación —continuaba Seiya con las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de su prometida—. Esperamos tu permiso para servir la cena.

Darien no podía quitar los ojos de las posesivas manos de su amigo. Sintió un repentino impulso de apartarlas de un manotazo, de iniciar una pelea con el hombre que le había salvado la vida años atrás.

Aquélla no era una mujer cualquiera. Era Serena. La chica a la que una vez le había pedido que se convirtiera en su esposa.

—¿Señor?

—Sí. La cena… —sin relajar la mandíbula, Darien hizo una seña a sus dos guardaespaldas para que se ocuparan de los caballos.

Miró hacia el pabellón blanco y los ansiosos rostros que lo contemplaban. Algunos de los invitados más osados se habían acercado a él para intentar verlo mejor y con la esperanza de unirse a la conversación. Después de tantos años de soledad en el desierto de Qais, no era precisamente famoso por su carácter sociable. Y, sin embargo, ser poco accesible y frío le había hecho más deseable para la élite de Qusay. Todo el mundo de esa maldita ciudad de Shafar parecía desesperado por recibir la atención del rey bárbaro, o sus favores, o su cuerpo, o su alma.

Aún no le habían coronado, pero, siguiendo la tradición de Qusay, ya le llamaban rey y le trataban como a una deidad. El pueblo de Qusay había visto lo que había hecho por el pueblo del desierto de Qais, y deseaba la misma prosperidad. De modo que lo idolatraban.

Darien lo odiaba. Jamás habría regresado a Qusay. Pero unas semanas atrás, poco después de la muerte del viejo rey en un accidente de avión, su primo, el rey Steven había renunciado inesperadamente al trono. Steven no, Alan, se corrigió, aún poco habituado a llamar así al hombre que había creído su primo. Este había descubierto que por sus venas no corría ni una sola gota de la sangre de los Al´Shield, de modo que había abdicado y se había marchado a Haydar para regir los destinos de aquel país junto a su esposa, la reina Ann.

La decisión de Alan había sido correcta y honorable, y Darien la habría apoyado plenamente de no haberle supuesto la obligación de aceptar el trono en su lugar.

Y encima tenía que soportar ver a Serena casada con otro hombre.

¿O no? Legalmente, moralmente… ¿podía permitirlo?

Soltó un juramento en voz baja.

—Nos honras. Señor —Seiya Kou hizo una reverencia—. Si me permites pedirte otro favor…

Darien soltó un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

—¿Le harías a mi futura esposa el inmenso honor de escoltarla hasta el pabellón?

¿Quería que la tocara, quería que le tomara la mano? El mero hecho de mirar a Serena ya suponía una tortura. Años atrás era una niña encantadora, de ojos grandes y claros y cuerpo flacucho, pero se había convertido en una mujer llena de curvas. Una mujer madura. La expresión de sus ojos denotaba misterio y pesares ocultos. Un hombre podría contemplar ese rostro durante años sin llegar a descubrir todos sus secretos.

Serena Tsukino era, sencillamente, la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Una criatura que no dejaba de mirarlo en silencio, acusándolo con la mirada de todo lo que sus labios se negaban a pronunciar. Recordándole todo aquello por lo que casi se había matado en un intento de olvidar.

Darien cerró los ojos, eliminándola brevemente de su vista. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse y a su respiración a estabilizarse. Rechazó toda emoción del cuerpo, barriéndola de su alma como si fuera suciedad sobre la piel. Después de tantos años de práctica, sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente, descubrió que no había aprendido nada.

Al mirar a Serena, los años de deseos reprimidos se desintegraron. Sintió cómo el calor lo invadía, golpeando su piel cual tormenta de arena.

La deseaba. Siempre la había deseado. Como no había deseado a ninguna otra mujer.

—¿Señor?

Con renuencia, el rey ofreció su brazo, la señal inequívoca del máximo respeto hacia la esposa de otro hombre. Al hablar, su voz sonó fría y controlada.

—¿Nos dirigimos al banquete, señorita Tsukino?

—Me honras, Señor —dijo ella al fin, tras dudar un instante antes de apoyar la mano sobre su brazo, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo con sus hermosos y refulgentes ojos celestes.

Sólo Darien captó la amarga ironía tras la frase. Sentía el calor de la delicada mano de Serena a través de la manga.

Los invitados se hicieron a un lado y les dedicaron respetuosas reverencias mientras conducía a Serena hasta el estrado, seguidos por Seiya. Una vez en el estrado, el rey dejó caer su mano y tomó una copa dorada de la mesa.

De inmediato se hizo el silencio entre los doscientos invitados que esperaban expectantes las palabras de su nuevo rey.

—Deseo agradecer a mi honorable anfitrión y amigo, Seiya Kou, su generosa invitación —miró a su amigo, el cual le hizo una elegante reverencia a modo de respuesta—. Y quiero dar la bienvenida a su prometida, Serena Tsukino, que ha regresado a su hogar. Ilumina nuestras costas con su belleza, señorita Tsukino —alzó la copa mientras miraba con severidad a los invitados y alzaba la voz—. Por la feliz pareja.

—Por la feliz pareja —corearon todos.

Serena permaneció en silencio. Pero, al sentarse, Darien percibió su odio en unas oleadas de palpable energía que se estrellaban contra él.

La cena, que consistía en una interminable sucesión de platos de cordero y pescado, arroz con aceitunas y berenjenas rellenas de carne, empezó a servirse. Cada plato era más elaborado que el anterior. Darien sentía la presencia de la Serena a su lado. Esta apenas probó bocado, ni siquiera cuando su prometido intentaba aRinirla a comer. Se limitaba a agarrar el tenedor y el cuchillo con firmeza, como si se tratara de armas defensivas.

—Deberías comer algo —la animó Seiya—. Resultarías poco atractiva si adelgazaras en exceso.

¿Poco atractiva? ¿Serena?

Darien frunció el ceño. Delgada o gorda, desnuda o vestida con un saco de arpillera, cualquier hombre la desearía. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Él, desde luego, la deseaba. En ese instante, sobre aquella mesa.

«No», se dijo con rabia. No la tocaría. Trece años atrás había jurado dejarla en paz. Y además, estaba prometida a otro hombre, su amigo.

—No tenía ni idea de que os conocierais —el rey se volvió hacia Seiya y se obligó a hablar con normalidad.

—Nos conocimos en Nueva York el año pasado —Seiya apretó el brazo de su prometida—. Tras la muerte de mi pobre esposa, le pedí a Serena en numerosas ocasiones que se casara conmigo. Y al final, ayer aceptó.

—¿Ayer? ¿Y tenéis idea de casaros dentro de unos días? —dijo Darien—. Un noviazgo muy breve. ¿No existe ningún… impedimento?

Serena miró furiosa a Darien mientras contenía la respiración. El no la miró a los ojos.

—Una boda puede organizarse en seguida —Seiya se encogió de hombros—, siempre que no te importe el precio —miró a Serena con aire divertido—. Las mujeres hermosas pueden ser caprichosas. No voy a darle la menor oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

Serena bajó la mirada al plato con las mejillas encendidas mientras dibujaba surcos sobre el arroz con el tenedor.

—Por mí, me hubiera casado inmediatamente con ella en Nueva York —continuo Seiya—, pero Serena deseaba reconciliarse con su familia. En cuanto mi caballo gane la copa Qais, nos instalaremos en Estados Unidos durante seis meses para preparar el siguiente objetivo: la triple corona. Y, por supuesto, me haré cargo del negocio de Serena en Nueva York. Su único trabajo será el de ejercer de madre de mis cuatro hijos. Pero sus contactos en Estados Unidos me serán de utilidad, dado que…

Hizo una pausa cuando uno de los sirvientes se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. Bruscamente, Seiya se puso en pie.

—Disculpadme, debo atender una llamada. Con tu permiso. Señor…

Darien asintió. Cuando el novio se hubo marchado y los invitados retomaron sus conversaciones, agachó la cabeza para hablarle a Serena en voz baja.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Ni te atrevas a pensar en ello —el cuerpo de Serena estaba completamente inmóvil—. No cuenta. No significó nada.

—Sabes que no puedes casarte con él.

—No seas ridículo.

—Serena.

—¡No! No me importa que seas el rey. No permitiré que arruines mi vida… otra vez —ella lo miró furiosa—. No permitiré que arruines las esperanzas que mi familia tiene depositadas en esta boda…

—¿Tu familia necesita esta boda? —interrumpió él.

—No permitiré que mi viejo escándalo les aplaste de nuevo —ella apretó la mandíbula con rabia y negó con la cabeza—; no cuando todo el mundo sigue conmocionado por lo de mi hermana.

—¿Qué hermana?

—¿No te has enterado? —ella lo miro y suspiró—. Creía que en Qusay todo el mundo lo sabía. Mi hermana pequeña, Rini, estaba en un internado en Calista. Tuvo una aventura de una noche con un marinero cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerda. Ahora está embarazada, embarazada con dieciséis años.

La palabra «embarazada» flotó entre ellos como aire envenenado.

Apartando su mirada de Serena, Darien miró a la familia de estaba acomodada en una mesa más baja. Luego miró a Seiya, que atravesaba la explanada de vuelta. Y por último a los invitados que miraban de reojo a su rey. Después su mirada volvió a Serena y todo lo demás desapareció. No veía nada salvo la hermosura de su rostro, la infinita claridad de sus ojos.

—Rini está en Nueva York, en mi apartamento, mientras intenta hacerse a la idea de que pronto será madre —se esforzó por no llorar—. Mi hermanita. Cuando apareció ante mi puerta hace dos días, de repente me di cuenta del tiempo que había perdido. Trece años sin mi familia —su voz se quebró—, no hay dinero que pueda compensar eso.

—¿Y por eso te prometiste a Seiya Kou? —dijo él con calma mientras entornaba los ojos—. ¿Lo amas?

—Cuando mi padre me envió fuera hace trece años —ella suspiró mientras se frotaba la nuca—, me dijo que no me molestara en volver a casa. No hasta que fuera una mujer respetablemente casada.

—¿Por eso te vas a casar? —Darien la miró furioso con la mandíbula encajada—. ¿Para complacer a tu padre?

Ella le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Te lavaste las manos hace mucho tiempo. Dentro de unos días estaré casada y fuera de tu vida para siempre —Serena alzó la barbilla desafiante—. Así es que déjame en paz. Disfruta de tu corona. Señor.

Darien pensó que jamás la había oído hablar con tanta amargura. Pero ¿acaso podía culparla? Lo que ella había soportado aniquilaría el alma de cualquier mujer. De joven, poseía un espíritu alegre y brillante, pero él en persona se había encargado de aplastarlo años atrás. Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

—Serena —susurró—, debes saber que yo…

—Perdonadme —interrumpió Seiya Kou con voz aguda y tensa. Estaba de pie, detrás de ellos—. Era la niñera de mis hijos. Se ha producido una emergencia. Debo marcharme.

—¡Oh no! —Serena se puso ansiosamente en pie—. Iré contigo.

—Debo ir solo —Seiya alzó una mano en el aire.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Por favor, Seiya! —suplicó ella—. Déjame acompañarte. Puede que necesites mi ayuda.

—No —contestó él con brusquedad mientras posaba su mirada en Darien—. Señor, te pido que tomes a Serena bajo tu protección.

—¡No! ¡Desde luego que no! —gritó ella en un tono demasiado alto, atrayendo sobre ellos las miradas de los invitados.

—Serena —Seiya le advirtió en voz baja, aunque dura—, no hagas una escena.

—No la haré —ella tragó con dificultad. Sus ojos emitían destellos cargados de suplica mientras se alejaban de los invitados—, pero no me dejes sola con el rey.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó su prometido

—Por muy rey que sea —ella se humedeció los labios y miró al aludido bajo sus temblorosas pestañas—, no deja de ser un hombre.

—No digas tonterías, Serena. ¡Es el rey! —dijo Seiya—. Su palabra es inquebrantable y respetada en todo el mundo. El…

—No, ella tiene razón —interrumpió Darien mientras miraba a Serena con los ojos brillantes—. Por muy rey que sea —añadió en voz baja cargada de peligro—, también soy un hombre.

Las largas pestañas de Serena aletearon sobre sus pálidas mejillas; temblaba visiblemente bajo la escrutadora mirada del rey.

—Y yo respondería por ti con mi vida —insistió Seiya con terquedad—. Por favor. Debes tomarla bajo tu protección. Señor.

La mirada de Darien se volvió lentamente hacia su viejo amigo. ¿Llevar a Serena otra vez al palacio real, bajo su mismo techo? El esplendoroso palacio le recordaba una prisión con sus gruesos muros, mientras que él suspiraba por la libertad del desierto. No podía ni imaginarse atrapado en esa jaula de oro con la tortura añadida de la compañía de Serena… bajo su protección mientras esperaba para casarse con otro hombre.

—No —contestó con frialdad—. Ella no puede alojarse en palacio. Es imposible.

A pesar del suspiro de alivio de su prometida, Seiya apretó los labios con determinación.

—Tampoco puede quedarse aquí, sin carabina, hasta que estemos casados. No sería correcto. Tengo que pensar en mis hijos.

—Envíala de vuelta con su familia.

—Sería mucho mejor si se quedara en palacio.

De modo que se trataba del «qué dirán». Los labios de Darien dibujaron una cínica sonrisa.

—Por el bien de Serena —continuó en voz baja Seiya—. Ayudará a borrar su viejo escándalo, la gente olvidará los chismorreos bajo el peso de tu figura.

El rey, repentinamente indeciso, frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Señor —Seiya inclinó la cabeza—, si alguna vez he sido merecedor de tu estima, te suplico que me hagas este favor. Toma a mi prometida oficialmente bajo tu protección hasta el día de la copa Qais, día en el que volveré para casarme con ella.

¿«Si alguna vez había sido merecedor de su estima»?

Había ayudado a Darien a llevar la prosperidad al país, le había hecho padrino de dos de sus cuatro hijos y, sobre todo, lo había rescatado del desierto, medio enloquecido y a punto de morir de sed, trece años atrás. Se lo había llevado a su casa y le había devuelto la salud. Le había salvado la vida.

—Podría ser… —asintió Darien a regañadientes mientras Seiya redoblaba sus esfuerzos.

—Tu madre está en el palacio. Será una buena carabina en caso de peligro.

—No —gimoteó Serena—. No lo haré.

Seiya no le hizo caso. Miraba a su amigo con expectación, casi con desesperación.

Si la novia hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, Darien habría accedido de inmediato. Pero con aquella mujer no. Soltó un juramento para sus adentros. ¿Acaso su amigo no era consciente del peligro?

Por supuesto que no lo era. Seiya no tenía ni idea de que había sido él quien le había arrebatado su virginidad y quien había provocado el accidente en el desierto trece años atrás. Nadie estaba al corriente de que había sido su amante, su pareja en el escándalo. Serena se había asegurado de que así fuera.

Ella aún lo odiaba, lo veía en sus ojos. Pero no tenía elección.

Lentamente, Darien se puso en pie. Su voz resonó fuerte y autoritaria en el blanco pabellón.

—Desde este momento, y hasta el día de su boda, Serena Tsukino queda bajo mi protección.

Un murmullo se elevó entre los asistentes que contemplaron a Serena con admiración. Incluso su anciano padre sonrió sorprendido.

«Si supieran la verdad», pensó amargamente Darien.

Seiya asintió aliviado y se dispuso a marchar.

—¡Espera! —Serena agarró a su prometido de la delgada muñeca—. Todavía no sé qué ha pasado. ¡Están enfermos tus hijos?, ¿se trata del bebé?

—Los niños están bien, no puedo decir nada más —Seiya tenía los ojos entrecerrados—. Te llamaré si puedo. En caso contrario, nos veremos en la carrera; el día de nuestra boda.

Dicho aquello se marcho, dejando a Darien y a Serena sentados a solas sobre el estrado bajo la atenta mirada de doscientos pares de ojos.

Con gesto impasible, el rey dejó caer la servilleta de lino sobre el plato vacío y se fijó en la cena, aún intacta, de Serena, y en su expresión compungida.

—¿Has terminado?

—Sí —susurró ella mientras parecía luchar contra las lágrimas.

—Entonces será mejor que nos marchemos —él extendió una mano.

—Olvídalo —ella lo miró a los ojos—. He vivido durante años bajo mi propia protección. No necesito, ni quiero, la tuya.

—Y sin embargo, la tienes —él continuó con la mano extendida.

—Me alojaré con mi familia.

—Tu prometido desea otra cosa.

—El no manda sobre mí.

—¿De verdad?

—Me quedaré en el hotel —ella sacudió la cabeza con determinación.

Hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mostrarse insolente, dejando claro que no lo respetaba. El debería haberse sentido insultado, pero al ver cómo se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua, no pudo apartar su mirada de aquella boca sensual que había besado años atrás. Sintió un cosquilleo en los labios al recordar los de ella.

Con un profundo suspiro, se obligó a levantar la vista.

—No encontrarás una sola habitación libre en toda la isla. Todo el mundo ha venido para asistir a mí coronación —apretó la mandíbula con fuerza—. Pero ésa no es la cuestión.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Le he dado mi palabra a Kou —rugió—. Y yo mantengo mis promesas.

—¿En serio? —ella lo miró con expresión irónica—. Eso sería nuevo en ti.

La ira lo invadió, pero se contuvo. Se lo tenía merecido. La única persona viva sobre la faz de la tierra a la que se lo consentiría era Serena.

Aun así insistió.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de estar cerca de mí?

—¿Miedo de ti? —la voz de ella estaba cargada de odio—. ¿Por qué debería tenerlo?

—Entonces ven conmigo —insistió mientras le ofrecía una mano.

Con los ojos entornados y cargados de furia, ella le dio la mano. Nunca había podido resistirse a un reto. Pero en el preciso instante en que supo que había ganado, Darien sintió la sacudida del contacto con su piel. Y fue plenamente consciente de que era él quien debería tener miedo.

El, Darien Al´Shield, príncipe del desierto, pronto soberano absoluto del reino de Qusay, debería tener miedo de lo que haría cuando estuviera a solas con la mujer a la que deseaba. La mujer a la que no podía tener, la prometida de su amigo. Porque, para él, Serena no era simplemente una mujer.

Era la única mujer.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

El sol se ponía sobre las brillantes torres y agujas del palacio real, que dominaba la ciudad. Construido sobre las ruinas de una ciudadela bizantina, había sido modernizado durante el siglo anterior y resultaba visible, brillante como una joya, desde el mar, a kilómetros de distancia.

A Serena le resultaba muy extraño estar de vuelta en el lugar en el que había crecido, cuando su padre era el consejero favorito del antiguo rey. Sin embargo, jamás había estado en esa ala en particular. La doncella la había acompañado hasta una destartalada buhardilla en una de las zonas más antiguas del palacio, donde se alojaba el servicio.

Desde la mugrienta ventana contempló el jardín. Aquella habitación era más pequeña que el vestidor de su ático de Park Avenue, pero al menos se sentía aliviada por estar sola.

Todavía le temblaban las rodillas cuando colocó la pequeña maleta de ruedas sobre la cama. Al ser conducida por Darien desde el pabellón blanco hasta la limusina que los aguardaba, por un momento había sentido pánico ante la idea de que pretendiera llevarla directamente a su dormitorio en palacio. ¿Habría sido capaz de resistirse, a pesar del odio que sentía por él?

Después de todos los años transcurridos, había vuelto a ver a Darien. Había oído su voz. Había sentido su piel.

El aire de la habitación se volvió súbitamente sofocante. Sin éxito, intentó poner en marchar el aparato de aire acondicionado antes de rendirse y dirigirse a la ventana, que se negaba a abrirse.

Soltando un juramento en voz alta, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Por qué había consentido volver al palacio? ¿Sólo porque obedecía las órdenes de Seiya? Había sobrevivido durante trece años ella sola en Nueva York. No necesitaba, ni quería, la protección de Darien.

¿O sí?

Recordó la sensación de la mano del rey sobre la suya y se sintió enfebrecer. Sudando, se quitó el vestido de gasa, las medias y las sandalias. Vestida sólo con la ropa interior, se sintió aliviada.

Hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

—Serena…

Darien la miraba sin aliento desde el umbral.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ella ahogó un grito y se tapó con el vestido que había arrojado al suelo.

El la miró con los puños cerrados y los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo. Se había cambiado de ropa y vestía de manera informal: camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalones negros. Su cuerpo estaba visiblemente tenso y resultaba muy atractivo.

—Quiero… quiero que me acompañes para una cena tardía.

—¡Pues pídemelo por teléfono! —gritó ella mientras un sirviente que pasaba junto a la habitación intentaba disimular su estupefacción.

Darien entró en el dormitorio con gesto contrariado y cerró la puerta.

—¡No puedes entrar aquí! —gritó ella escandalizada.

—No puedo permitir que nadie más te vea así.

—¿«Nadie más»? ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

—He visto mucho más de ti que eso —él enarcó una ceja y la contempló detenidamente.

—¡No podemos estar a solas en un dormitorio con la puerta cerrada! —Serena tenía las mejillas de color púrpura—. En algunas partes de este país, te obligarían a casarte conmigo.

—Pues menos mal que estamos en la gran ciudad —él se rió.

—¡Ni te atrevas! ¿No te das cuenta de cómo se pueden extender los rumores?

—Mis sirvientes son de confianza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Fuimos traicionados por un sirviente, Serena. Por uno sólo —sus ojos emitieron un destello—. Y le hice pagar por ello. Marwan…

—No voy a discutir contigo —ella prácticamente chillaba mientras sujetaba una almohada por encima de la cabeza. El vestido cayó a sus pies, pero apenas se dio cuenta. El recato no era compatible con la ira que sentía—. ¡Márchate de aquí!

Darien volvió a estudiar su cuerpo, vestido únicamente con ropa interior de algodón blanco. La mirada le quemaba la piel desde el cuello hasta la curvatura de los pechos, desde el abdomen plano hasta los muslos desnudos. Sintió la boca seca.

—¿Me estás amenazando con una almohada, Serena? —el levantó la vista lentamente y la miró a los ojos.

Media treinta centímetros más que ella, y seguramente pesaría unos treinta y cinco kilos más. Serena era consciente de lo ridícula que debía parecer la escena, lo cual sólo sirvió para enfurecerla aún más.

—¿Acaso necesitas una solicitud por escrito? ¡Largo de aquí!

—Cuando aceptes acompañarme a la cena.

Ella lo miró con creciente nerviosismo. La última vez que había visto a Darien, el futuro rey apenas contaba dieciocho años. Era el sobrino mayor del rey Saqr. Ella no era más que la estudiosa hija mayor del consejero del rey. El era un jinete juerguista, de corazón vulnerable y risa alegre.

Pero había cambiado. Ya no era un chico, se había convertido en un hombre. En un hombre peligroso.

Sus ojos azules, antiguamente amables, se habían vuelto despiadados. La expresión de su atractivo y robusto rostro había adquirido un tenso control. El desgarbado cuerpo había ganado en musculatura. Cada uno de sus músculos proclamaba que se trataba de un rey. Seguramente sería capaz de levantar por los aires a alguien como Seiya y lanzarlo como una jabalina. Jamás había visto a un hombre con los hombros tan anchos como los de Darien.

Pero el mayor cambio era la amarga oscuridad que se veía en sus ojos. Se percibía claramente al frío guerrero oculto bajo la bronceada piel. Sólo le quedaba una ligera pátina de civilización. El peligro la atraía… y a la vez la asustaba.

«Da igual», se dijo desesperada a sí misma. Al cabo de pocos días se convertiría en la esposa de Seiya y no tendría que volver a ver a Darien nunca más. Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta la boda…

—¿Me acompañarás?

—No tengo hambre.

—De todos modos debes venir. Tenemos que hablar…

—No —contestó ella desesperadamente—. No tenemos que hablar.

—¿De verdad quieres oírme decirlo? —él frunció el ceño.

Ella tragó con dificultad. No. Sabía exactamente de qué hablaba Se había repetido innumerables veces a sí misma que no significaba nada, que no contaba, que no habían sido más que unas cuantas palabras susurradas entre besos.

La almohada cayó de sus manos y se abrazó a sí misma mientras contemplaba el jardín cada vez más oscuro.

—Pertenece al pasado —susurró al fin mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, lo veía acercarse.

—El pasado nunca nos abandona. Sabes que no puedes casarte con él.

¡Cielo santo, Darien iba a tocarla! Si lo hacía, si alargaba una mano y tomaba la suya… Serena tenía miedo de la reacción de su cuerpo. Lo único que mantenía sus propias manos alejadas de él era la ira que sentía. Una parte de ella se moría por acariciar los negros rizos, la fuerte mandíbula, tocar sus músculos y descubrir cómo era el hombre en que se había convertido.

Respirando hondo, alzó una mano para mantenerlo alejado.

—¡De acuerdo! —rugió—. Te acompañaré en tu elegante cena con tal de que te marches.

—No será elegante —los ojos azules le sostuvieron la mirada—. Sencilla y tranquila.

—Lo que tú digas —ella no creía ni una palabra. Jamás había visto a un Al´Shield cenar con menos de cincuenta personas y diez platos de carne, pescado y fruta.

—En el Salón Azul —él la miró intensamente haciendo que se ruborizara—. Dentro de diez minutos.

¿El Salón Azul? Estaba claro que había mentido. El Salón Azul se utilizaba para agasajar a los jefes de estado. Pero ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde, cuando no estuviera desnuda y encerrada con él en un espacio tan reducido. Sus ojos se posaron involuntariamente en la diminuta cama que los separaba.

Él le siguió la mirada.

De repente, el corazón de Serena latía con tal fuerza que casi podía oírlo.

—Te veré en la cena —Darien se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Sí —al fin ella pudo respirar de nuevo.

—Me alegro de verte, Serena —él se detuvo un instante antes de cerrar la puerta.

«¿Se alegra de verme?».

Serena respiró hondo. Compartirían la cena. El hablaría con mesura y todo habría acabado. Ambos continuarían con sus vidas respectivas.

Eligió un vestido blanco de verano, fresco y bonito, con un discreto escote. No era lo bastante elegante para una cena de cincuenta invitados en el Salón Azul y con el rey, pero tendría que bastar. Añadió unas sandalias y un collar de perlas. Todo bonito y sencillo. Y suyo. No había sido elegido para ella en alguna boutique por Seiya. Antes de contemplar el resultado en el espejo, se cepilló los largos cabellos.

Unos asombrados ojos celestes le devolvieron la mirada. Parecía joven e insegura, nada que ver con la poderosa mujer en que se había convertido en Nueva York. Darien la hacía nuevamente vulnerable. Como si tuviera dieciséis años.

Se escabulló por el pasillo desde su habitación hasta el ala este. De camino al Salón Azul, los pasillos estaban extrañamente silenciosos, aunque se cruzó con dos mujeres, la madre del futuro rey y su acompañante, mucho más joven, vestida con una abaya negra. La anciana sonrió ligeramente a Serena. Tenía un rostro amable plagado de arrugas y seguramente no recordaba quién era la joven que le hacía una reverencia a modo de saludo.

Al levantar la vista, reconoció a la sonriente mujer de la abaya negra. Era Esmeralda, ¡su amiga de la infancia!

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto —Esmeralda sólo pudo susurrar unas palabras, ya que la anciana, era obvio, tenía prisa.

Una sonrisa de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de Serena. ¿Esmeralda aún la recordaba después de tantos años? Una oleada de felicidad la atravesó mientras reanudaba su marcha apresurada por el pasillo. El palacio parecía extrañamente silencioso. ¿Se había cancelado la elegante cena? ¿Llegaba tarde? Respiró hondo y empujó las pesadas puertas del salón.

La enorme mesa, capaz de acomodar a cuarenta y ocho comensales estaba iluminada por largas y puntiagudas velas. Sólo había una persona sentada.

—Serena —Darien se levantó e hizo una breve y formal reverencia. Luego se colocó tras la silla de la joven—. Por favor.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —ella miró espantada a un lado y al otro.

—No hay nadie más.

—Ah.

—Ya le lo dije. Sencilla y tranquila.

¿Iba a cenar con Darien… sola? Se acercó a la mesa sintiéndose inmersa en un sueño surrealista. Las velas emitían destellos de luz y sombra sobre los paneles de madera blanca y las paredes de color azul celeste de la estancia. Tragó con dificultad y se sentó en la silla. El la empujó a su sitio. Como si se tratara de una cita.

¡No! No podía pensar de ese modo. Aquello era justo lo contrario de una cita.

Darien se sentó a su lado e hizo una seña con la cabeza a dos sirvientes que aparecieron de entre las sombras. Ella se sobresaltó al ver las bandejas de plata que portaban con sendas y exquisitas ensaladas frías, pepinos, frutas exóticas, pan y queso. Abrieron una botella de agua con gas y, a continuación, un vino francés de precio prohibitivo. Después de servirles la cena, los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron, cerrando las puertas del salón tras ellos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —estaban solos. Serena lo sentía claramente y se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo.

—No has probado bocado durante el banquete —Darien le sirvió una copa de vino—. Debes tener hambre —frunció los sensuales labios—. No consiento que nadie bajo mi protección pase hambre.

Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo la luz de las velas proyectaba sombras sobre la increíble belleza de su rostro masculino.

—¿Lo estás?

—¿Qué estoy? —balbuceó ella.

—Que si estás hambrienta —dijo él con deliberada lentitud—, Serena.

Los ojos de ella se posaron en los sensuales labios mientras recordaba la última vez que la había besado. Hacía mucho tiempo. ¿O no? Tenía la sensación de que aquellos largos años no habían sido más que un sueño.

—Estoy hambrienta —susurró al fin.

—Una de las pocas cosas buenas de ser rey —él sonrió antes de señalar el plato—, es que tengo a mi disposición un cocinero de primera clase. Nada que ver con mi vida habitual en Qais.

Serena probó la cena y tuvo que reconocer que estaba deliciosa y que, en efecto, tenía hambre. Sin embargo, aunque comiera, era incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de Darien.

Aquello era peligroso. No podía confiar en él, ¡ya la había traicionado una vez! La había destrozado. Pero a su cuerpo no parecía importarle. Cada vez que él la miraba, temblaba por dentro.

—Darien —dijo mientras dejaba a un lado el tenedor—. Yo no quiero estar aquí contigo más de lo que tú quieres que esté. De manera que si tuvieras a bien…

—Más tarde —la interrumpió él mientras empujaba la copa de vino tinto hacia ella—. Tenemos toda la noche.

«Toda la noche». Serena tembló mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

—Pero tu coronación es dentro de unos días —balbuceó—, debes estar muy atareado. He oído algo sobre unos fuegos artificiales esta noche en tu honor…

—Nada es tan importante… —él le llenó la copa de nuevo— como esto.

¿Por qué él se empeñaba en prolongar la situación? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál podría ser su intención?

Desesperada, tomó otro sorbo de vino. La cena terminó en medio de un absoluto silencio.

—Una baratija muy cara —él rompió ese silencio con la mirada fija en el enorme anillo de diamantes cuyo peso parecía aplastar la mano de Serena—, incluso para un multimillonario. Se nota que Kou te valora mucho.

—No me caso con él por su dinero —ella se sonrojó avergonzada—, si es eso lo que piensas.

—No —dijo él con un amago de sonrisa—. Sé que no es por eso.

¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Algún chiste?

Hubo un tiempo en que lo conocía a la perfección. El chico al que había amado no le había ocultado nada, pero el hombre que tenía delante era un completo desconocido.

Lo observó mientras probaba el vino. Había algo sensual en esos masculinos labios apoyados sobre la copa, en esa lengua que saboreaba el rojo Burdeos. Casi podía imaginarse esos labios, esa lengua, sobre su cuerpo.

«¡No!», se ordenó desesperadamente para sus adentros. «¡Para!».

Sin embargo, cada centímetro de su piel temblaba de excitación por estar sentada junto al único hombre al que había amado en su vida.

El único hombre al que había odiado.

—¿Te gusta Nueva York? —preguntó él tras probar la fruta.

—Sí —contestó ella mientras observaba cómo los afilados dientes atravesaban la crujiente manzana—. Me gustaba.

—Y sin embargo, estás ansiosa por marcharte de allí.

—Echaba de menos Qusay —ella desvió la mirada—. Echaba de menos a mi familia.

—Pero seguro que habrás hecho muchas amistades en Nueva York.

—Por supuesto —había algo extraño en el tono de voz de Darien y ella lo miró con recelo.

—Una ciudad muy excitante —insistió él con voz neutra, aunque su mano se cerraba con fuerza en torno a la copa de vino—. Debiste disfrutar a menudo de la vida nocturna con muchos amigos… apasionados.

¿Se trataba de alguna retorcida manera de preguntarle si había tenido amantes? Serena respiro hondo y tomó otro sorbo de vino. No iba a confesar que él había sido su único amante. Resultaría demasiado patético admitir que había desperdiciado los mejores años de su vida viviendo sola y soñando con él en contra de su voluntad. Sobre todo imaginándose que habría sido reemplazada poco después de su marcha. No le daría a ese hombre la satisfacción de saber que no sólo había sido su primer amante, sino también el único.

—¿Cómo es tu hogar? —Serena probó la deliciosa ensalada, una mezcla perfecta de hierbas y tomates multicolor, y decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿El palacio? —él bufó—. No ha cambiado. Una lujosa prisión.

—Me refería a tu casa en el desierto. En Qais.

—Cómoda —dijo él tras probar otro sorbo de vino y encogerse de hombros—. Tengo pocos sirvientes, y la mayoría está para ocuparse de los caballos. Me gusta cuidar de mí mismo. No necesito a nadie revoloteando a mí alrededor.

—Pues te va a encantar ser rey —ella casi soltó una carcajada.

—No —contesto él secamente—. Pero es mi deber.

«Deber», pensó ella sintiendo un repentino estallido de ira. ¿Dónde estaba ese sentido del deber trece años atrás, cuando ella lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente y él la había abandonado?

La furia la dominó, haciendo que las manos que sostenían el cuchillo y el tenedor temblaran. Pero no se trataba simplemente de ira. También había perplejidad y dolor. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así? ¿Cómo?

Con las manos apoyadas en el regazo, desvió la mirada y se esforzó por no llorar.

—Serena, ¿qué tienes?

—Nada —contestó ella con voz ronca. Antes moriría que permitir que Darien Al´Shield la viera llorar. Había aprendido a ser fuerte. No había tenido elección—. Recordaba la época en la que soñabas con una casa en el desierto. Y ya la tienes.

—Sí —dijo él con repentina dureza—. Y vamos a ser vecinos. Mi hogar está a tan sólo treinta kilómetros de la propiedad de Seiya Kou.

Ante la mención de su prometido, ella se volvió sobresaltada. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado tan pronto? ¡Era una mujer comprometida! ¡No podía contemplar los labios de otro hombre!

Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. No si ese hombre era Darien, el único al que había amado. El único al que había admitido en su cama. Y hasta hacía sólo un día, el único al que había besado.

A Seiya lo había besado por primera vez después de que ella aceptara su proposición de matrimonio. El beso había sido oficial y formal, un gesto para sellar un trato para el que no serviría un apretón de manos. No había mostrado demasiada prisa por acostarse con ella, lo cual no le parecía nada mal a Serena. Su matrimonio estaría basado en algo mucho más importante, la familia. No sólo iba a recuperar a sus padres y hermanas, también lograría, al fin, ser madre. Iba a ayudar a su marido a criar a sus hijos, de edades comprendidas entre los dos y los catorce años.

—¿Conoces a sus hijos? —preguntó ella.

—Soy el padrino de los dos mayores —Darien asintió—, Fadi y Bishr. Son buenos chicos. Respetuosos.

¿Respetuosos? No le habían parecido muy respetuosos cuando los había conocido en Nueva York, al menos no hacia ella. Los cuatro chicos la habían mirado con odio, aferrados a su padre y a la niñera francesa, Lea. Suspiró. Tampoco podía culparlos por estar disgustados cuando su madre acababa de fallecer.

—Espero que estén bien —susurró—. Sólo los he visto una vez. Pobres niños, lo han pasado muy mal. Sobre todo el bebé —añadió mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Necesitan una madre —dijo Darien con dulzura—. Serás buena con ellos.

Ella lo miró sobresaltada mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante; sus facciones quedaban intensificadas por la luz de las velas. Estaba demasiado cerca. Su rodilla a apenas unos centímetros de la de ella.

—Gracias —contestó ella. Una súbita tristeza le invadió mientras los silenciosos recuerdos flotaron entre ellos.

«¿No sabía que estaba encinta?». La voz del médico aún resonaba en los oídos de Darien, como si proviniera de una oscura y lejana cueva. «Vivirá, pero no podrá tener más hijos…».

Serena dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato con gran estruendo. Apretó las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo e intentó deshacerse de esos recuerdos.

—Siempre quisiste tener hijos —dijo Darien con cierta amargura—. Y ahora vas a casarte con Seiya Kou. Un buen partido en muchos sentidos. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso.

—Sí. Ahora si —susurró ella antes de sacudir la cabeza—. A él nunca le interesó mi éxito en Nueva York. Incluso rechazó el dinero que intenté enviar a la familia, aunque su fortuna ha menguado en la misma medida que la mía ha crecido —levantó la vista hacia Darien—. Sin embargo, siempre supe que, en algún rinconcito de su corazón, deseaba perdonarme. Mi éxito, además, se debió en gran parte a él.

Darien se movió nervioso en la silla.

—Cuando llegué a Nueva York con dieciséis años —continuó Serena—, no tenía nada. No tenía dinero. Mi única amiga era una vieja tía abuela enferma, moribunda, que vivía en un miserable apartamento infestado de ratas.

—Eso me contaron… —dijo él con voz suave—, algún tiempo después.

—Yo tenía tres trabajos para poder mantenernos a las dos —ella entornó los ojos con amargura—. Y, de repente, un mes antes de su muerte, recibí un cheque de cincuenta mil dólares de mi padre. Eso nos salvó. Invertí el dinero y, poco a poco, lo recuperé con creces. De no haber sido por él —añadió con dulzura—, seguiría limpiando oficinas dieciséis horas al día.

Darien bebió otro sorbo de vino.

—Sin embargo, cuando intenté darle las gracias hoy —Serena frunció el ceño—, me juró que no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando.

Darien contemplaba en silencio el líquido color rubí de su copa.

—Mi padre no envió ese dinero, ¿verdad? —de repente. Serena lo comprendió todo.

El no contestó.

—Fuiste tú —Serena contuvo el aliento—. Tú me enviaste ese dinero hace diez años, no mi padre. Fuiste tú.

El soltó la copa y se limitó a asentir con los labios apretados.

—La carta decía que era de mi padre.

—Pensé que no lo aceptarías si sabías que era mío.

—¡Y tenías razón!

—Por eso te mentí.

—¿Me mentiste, así sin más?

—Tenía la intención de enviarte dinero todos los años, pero no hizo falta —la voz de Darien reflejaba cierto orgullo—. Convertiste esa pequeña cantidad en una fortuna.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Darien?

—¿No lo sabes? —él la miró.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

El rey se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tomó una mano. Dándole la vuelta, le besó la palma.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Serena como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica impulsada por la caricia de los seductores labios sobre su piel.

—Porque eres mi esposa —él la miró con sus infinitos ojos azules, que brillaban como el mar bajo el sol.

El silencio llenó la estancia, roto únicamente por el estallido de los fuegos artificiales.

—¡No, no lo soy! —ella apartó bruscamente la mano.

—Pronunciaste las palabras —dijo él con calma—. Y yo también.

—Aquello no era legal. No hubo testigos.

—No importa, no según las leyes de Qais.

—Jamás se sostendría ante los tribunales de Qusay.

—Estamos casados.

A través de los grandes ventanales con forma de arco se distinguían los fuegos artificiales que alumbraban el oscuro cielo.

—El abandono podría considerarse motivo de divorcio… —ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se esforzaba por centrar sus pensamientos.

—¿Tu abandono? —preguntó él con calma—, ¿o el mío?

—¡Me vi obligada a abandonar Qusay! —ella respiró agitadamente—. ¡No fue por mi voluntad!

—A mí tampoco me faltaban motivos para abandonarte —Darien la miró.

—Apenas éramos unos críos —los ojos de Serena refulgían—. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

Las explosiones continuaron surcando el cielo de la noche, atronando en el silencio. Él se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició la mejilla.

—Yo lo sabía —susurró—. Y tú también.

Entre ambos surgió una ardiente tensión.

La mejilla de Serena ardía allí donde él la había acariciado. La mirada azul se posó en sus labios v ella sintió tensarse todo el cuerpo. Sus pechos súbitamente empezaron a dolerle, tenía los pezones endurecidos de puro deseo.

«¡No!».

—Si acaso estuvimos casados una vez —dijo ella con voz ahogada—, pronuncia las palabras para deshacerlo. Lo único que me importa es mi familia.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? —dijo él mientras ahuecaba las fuertes manos alrededor del rostro de Serena—. ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

Lo que ella deseaba era que la besara. Lo deseaba hasta la última gota de su sangre y cada latido de su corazón.

Pero no permitiría que ese deseo enfermizo destruyera la vida que al fin tenía a su alcance, la vida familiar que tanto ansiaba disfrutar. Levantó los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—Quiero un hogar —susurró—. Una familia. Quiero un marido e hijos.

Un fuerte estallido en el cielo sacudió el palacio.

—Seiya Kou ama a sus hijos —Darien la miró a los ojos. El brillo azul se había vuelto casi negro—, a sus caballos y a su dinero… por ese orden. Como esposa, ocuparas un discreto cuarto puesto en su lista de preferencias.

—También valora mis contactos en Estados Unidos. Cree que seré la esposa perfecta, la anfitriona perfecta. Con eso me basta.

—Pero a él no.

—¿Qué más podría querer de mí?

—Eres una mujer hermosa —dijo él con emoción—. Ningún hombre podría resistirse a ti.

—No es verdad —ella contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada—. Hay un hombre al que no le costó resistirse a mí, Darien —lo miró a los ojos—. Tú.

—¿Acaso crees que no te deseo? —él le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Hablaba en un susurro, con una voz que reflejaba peligro. Ella sentía la tensión a punto de saltar entre ellos, atravesando su cuerpo, golpeando cada terminación nerviosa.

El corazón empezó a palpitar desenfrenadamente en su pecho a medida que Darien se inclinaba hacia ella y podía percibir su olor masculino, entremezclado con el vino y las especias. El fornido y poderoso cuerpo estaba muy cerca del suyo. Deseaba inclinarse sobre la mesa, perder todo en un instante de dulce locura y acercar su boca a la de él…

Un nuevo estallido de fuegos artificiales rompió el hechizo y le hizo tomar conciencia de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba de hacer algo imperdonable.

Se puso en pie, aunque tambaleándose contra la mesa.

—Divórciate de mí —jadeó—. Si alguna vez te he importado. Darien, si alguna vez fui algo más que un cálido cuerpo en la noche para ti…. divórciate de mí. Esta noche.

El rey la miró con la mandíbula encajada antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Eres un canalla, un desalmado —las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos y ella luchaba por impedirlo—. Durante años he sabido que no tenías corazón, pero jamás pensé que podrías… jamás pensé que serias capaz de valerte de…

Las lágrimas consiguieron abrirse paso y Serena le dio la espalda para no permitirle verlas. Abrió las puertas del salón con tal fuerza que golpearon ruidosamente las paredes mientras corría pasillo abajo.

—¡Serena! ¡Espera!

Ella no obedeció. Se echó a correr.

Los fuegos artificiales seguían estallando mientras doblaba la esquina del pasillo en el que una vez había chocado, literalmente, con Darien mientras jugaba a patinar por el suelo con sus hermanas. Había tomado demasiado impulso y él la había sujetado por las muñecas para impedir que se cayera. Los ojos azules le habían sonreído con la dulzura del primer sol de la primavera. Desde ese primer instante lo había amado.

Trece años después, trece años intentando olvidar a Darien, el día que llegaba a su fin le había devuelto los recuerdos multiplicados por diez. Una sola palabra expresada con esa profunda voz, una simple mirada de su atractivo rostro y había quedado atrapada como el pez en la red del pescador.

Sin dejar de correr por el pasillo, abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda y bajó las escaleras de madera hasta el patio. Protegida por la oscuridad, aspiró rápidas y profundas bocanadas del cálido aire del desierto. Se quedó de pie bajo las altas palmeras del jardín, junto al agua que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, y se abrazó a su vestido de verano de fino algodón. No podía permitirse el lujo de llorar. No podía permitirse el lujo de desmoronarse.

Porque si volvía a caer, tenía la sensación de que no aparecería ningún príncipe para sujetarla.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Darien quedó conmocionado por la estupefacción tras la marcha de Serena. ¿Esa mujer pensaba que no la deseaba? ¿Acaso no era consciente del poder que ejercía sobre él?

Al oír golpear las puertas del salón a su espalda, se puso de pie de un salto. Respiró hondo y corrió tras ella. La vio desaparecer tras una puerta de madera del pasillo. Era la puerta que conducía al jardín real, prohibido para todos salvo para los miembros de la familia del rey. La siguió al exterior.

Se detuvo a los pies de la escalera y volvió el rostro hacia el cielo de la noche. A lo lejos oyó el ulular de un búho. Sintió el cálido viento del desierto contra su cara y ahuecándole la camisa blanca.

Iba de caza. Ya no se sentía un rey, constreñido por los rígidos límites del deber y las apariencias. De repente se sintió un animal salvaje. Por primera vez desde su vuelta al palacio de Shafar, se sentía él mismo de nuevo.

No. En realidad hacía mucho más tiempo que no se sentía él mismo. Mucho más…

¿Dónde se había metido Serena? Miró a izquierda y derecha entre las oscuras sombras de los árboles y los titilantes estanques de agua, como si fuera un halcón en busca de su presa. ¿Había desaparecido en la noche? ¿Acaso sólo existía en sus sueños?

La luz de la luna bañaba con su brillo plateado las palmeras. Se oía el viento entre las hojas y el borboteo del agua en la fuente. A lo lejas, el Mediterráneo golpeaba bajo los acantilados.

Los fuegos artificiales se intensificaron. Las explosiones formaban espirales como pálidas flores de humo. Era el obsequio de la ciudad de Shafar para celebrar su inminente coronación. Sabía que debería estar allí, agradeciendo al consejo de la ciudad por el espectáculo en lugar de perseguir a un fantasma del pasado, a esa mujer que se había entregado alegremente a otro hombre.

Aunque todavía no. Aún era suya. Ella aún le pertenecía.

De repente vio un destello blanco. El menudo cuerpo femenino cruzaba el jardín entre las sombras. La luna plateada se enredaba en sus cabellos color oro y hacía que el vestido corto y ajustado brillara en la oscuridad. Era una criatura hecha para la seducción, un hada que iluminaba la noche como iluminaba la fantasía de cualquier hombre.

Serena. ¿Cuánto tiempo la había añorado? ¿Cuánto tiempo se había sentido sediento como un hombre que atravesara el desierto?

Se quedó quieto, observándola bajo la luz de la luna. Temía respirar por miedo a que el sueño desapareciera.

Con expresión endurecida, avanzó.

Había pasado demasiados años de hambre. Demasiados años de deseo inconfesado.

Ella le había pedido la libertad y se la iba a dar. Pero todavía no.

Aquella noche aún era suya.

Aquella noche podía poseerla.

Al alcanzarla vio los largos y rubios cabellos cayendo en cascada sobre los hombros desnudos bajo la luz de la luna. Esos hombros se sacudían con silenciosos sollozos.

Una rama se quebró bajo su peso y él se quedó inmóvil.

Ella ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, aunque estaba seguro de que lo había oído por la repentina rigidez de su postura.

—Ya sé que no debería estar aquí —la voz de Serena era llorosa—. ¿Has venido para echarme?

—Este jardín está prohibido para todos salvo para la familia real —él la agarró por los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

—Lo sé…

—Y eres mi esposa.

—Pero no puedo serlo —ella lo miró sobresaltada. Sus ojos eran grandes y celestes, y las lágrimas brillaban como infinitos lagos bajo la luz de la luna—. Y debo casarme con…

—Lo sé —él buscó sus ojos—. Te concederé el divorcio. Serena.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —contestó en voz baja—. Pero todavía no.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —susurró ella.

Las manos de Darien aferraron sus hombros con más fuerza. ¿Qué quería de ella?

Lo que él quería era arrancarle el vestido y tumbarla bajo su cuerpo, sobre la húmeda y fresca hierba. Quería cerrar los ojos y sentirla completamente. Quería sentir el latido de su corazón y la calidez de su piel.

Quería besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, lamer y chupar cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, desde el fino y delicado cuello hasta los rotundos pechos. Desde la fina cintura hasta la amplia curva de sus caderas.

Quería introducir la lengua en cada uno de sus huecos, saborear y mordisquear cada una de sus deliciosas curvas. Saborear la picante dulzura de su piel hasta no poder soportarlo por más tiempo, mientras se zambullía con tanta fuerza y tan profundamente dentro de ella que jamás volvería a salir.

Una parte de él, la parte civilizada, sabía que aquello estaba mal. Serena era la prometida de otro hombre. Y estaba bajo su protección.

Pero cuando la tenía en sus brazos, dejaba de ser un hombre civilizado.

—A ti —contestó con voz ronca—. Te quiero a ti.

—¡No! —exclamo ella mientras los ojos celestes reflejaban el miedo que sentía—. ¡No podemos!

Darien aspiro el femenino aroma de especias, naranja y algo más, algo exclusivamente suyo, la embriagadora y femenina calidez de su piel. Olió el fragante jazmín, y ni siquiera se molestó en contestar Simplemente inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Serena dio un respingo y volvió el rostro hacia los árboles.

—Mírame, Serena —él puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la joven.

Ella se negó obstinadamente.

—¡Mírame! —Darien enredó los dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos y la obligó a alzar la barbilla para mirarlo—. Eres mi esposa. No puedes negar lo que ambos deseamos.

Ella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. La luz de la luna iluminó las lágrimas que rodaban por su pálida piel.

—No —susurró temblando en sus brazos—. No puedo negar eso que dices.

Darien sintió su rendición. Y se regocijó en ella. Las callosas manos acariciaron su brazo desnudo. Sentía la piel suave bajo sus dedos. Acariciar su rostro mientras aspiraba su delicioso aroma le provocó un chisporroteo, como el fuego, que se extendía por sus venas. Y la sintió temblar ante su contacto.

Darien era señor y dueño de esa tierra, pero siempre había habido algo que escapaba a su control. Algo que siempre había sido más fuerte que su propia fuerza.

Su deseo por ella.

Ella hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Trece años de anhelos insatisfechos lo habían vuelto medio loco.

Y por fin ella estaba en sus brazos.

Contempló el hermoso rostro de Serena y sintió las sacudidas de la excitación. La abrazó fuerte y sujetó su barbilla en el hueco de la mano. Agachó la cabeza y besó ligeramente los párpados cerrados.

Después, con un deseo que apenas era capaz de controlar, acercó lentamente su boca a la de ella. Hizo una pausa a escasos centímetros de su rostro y, por fin, la besó despiadadamente, abrasando los femeninos labios con los suyos.

Serena respiraba entrecortadamente.

El oscuro y ardiente placer de hallarse entre los brazos de Darien iba más allá de las fantasías de sus interminables y solitarias noches. A medida que él aplastaba su boca contra la de ella, se sintió arrastrada por las oleadas de su deseo. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, se ahogaba de deseo.

Darien. Su esposo. No podía resistirse a él, no podía negarlo. Y se hundió en cuerpo y alma en la agotadora pasión de su salvaje abrazo.

Los labios del rey saquearon su boca con fuerza y habilidad. Mientras la masculina lengua se entrelazaba con la de ella, se dejó caer en sus brazos, temblando de explosiva necesidad. Sentía desfallecer las rodillas, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba tenso y duro. Los pezones se endurecieron violentamente y sentía los pechos pesados y doloridos. Sus terminaciones nerviosas chisporroteaban y sentía un nudo en el estómago.

El deseo la dejó desvalida y sin aliento. La poseía como no lo había hecho ningún hombre.

De repente el beso cambió. La presión de sus labios se suavizó y ella ya no se limitó a someterse a su fuerza. Le estaba devolviendo el beso. La sensual y masculina boca se movía contra la suya en una lánguida danza y, bajo el vestido, todo su cuerpo se inflamó al sentir el de Darien apretarse contra el suyo. Se sentía frágil contra el sólido pecho, y los fuertes músculos de los muslos del rey presionaban los suyos. La sujetaba tan fuerte que ya no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y empezaba el de él. De repente fue consciente de que le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos.

Un grito ahogado surgió de su interior, un intento por respirar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Darien depositó pequeños e intensos besos a lo largo de su cuello, que enviaban descargas por todo su cuerpo. La acariciaba mientras le susurraba palabras tiernas en el antiguo dialecto de Qais, antes de mordisquear los lóbulos de sus orejas. Las fuertes manos se deslizaron por los brazos desnudos y se ahuecaron sobre los pechos, que se tensaban bajo la tela del vestido.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que lo deseaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que se repetía a sí misma que jamás volvería a sentirse igual, que a los veintinueve años era demasiado vieja, que estaba acabada, demasiado entumecida para sentir tales placeres? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo se había dicho a sí misma que debería conformarse con ser útil, con ganar dinero, con intentar ser una buena hija, una buena hermana, una buena esposa?

Con las manos enredadas en sus cabellos, Darien susurró viejas palabras de pasión y ternura contra su piel. A su alrededor, fue vagamente consciente de la luz de la luna que atravesaba las oscuras y ondulantes siluetas de las palmeras, de las estrellas dispersas en la noche violeta. Estaban estrechamente entrelazados.

Darien. El único que le había hecho sentir una dicha tan explosiva. El único que le había hecho sentir la magia de la noche y la infinitud de la vida, tanta como estrellas había en el cielo.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Vio pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos azules y notó que los hombros eran mucho más anchos y musculosos. Se había convertido en un hombre, un guerrero, de enorme fuerza y poder.

Pero su sonrisa no había cambiado. Su voz no había cambiado.

Sus besos no habían cambiado.

El cuerpo de Serena se encendió al percibir el rostro de Darien inclinándose hacia ella. Parecía existir un magnetismo entre los dos, que los atraía y que al mismo tiempo los obligaba a separarse.

Sus vidas habían cambiado en muchos aspectos, pero con ese abrazo el tiempo pareció detenerse. Estaban enamorados. Se deseaban y tenían plena fe en el futuro.

Y ésa era la sensación más peligrosa de todas.

Se estremeció y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo apartó de su lado.

—No puedo —respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sobre sus cabezas se oía el susurro del viento entre las hojas de palmera y los lastimeros gritos de las aves nocturnas—. Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —la voz de Darien sonó apenas un poco más fuerte que un gruñido en la oscuridad—. La culpa es mía. Te deseaba —le acarició la mejilla y susurró—, te deseo ahora.

El tono de su voz, profunda y cortante, tuvo un efecto sísmico en el cuerpo de Serena, desgajándola como se desgajaban las esmeraldas en las minas de Qusay. Las brillantes facetas de su alma se rompieron bajo la caricia.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió los ásperos dedos contra la mejilla. Sintió el pulgar deslizarse suavemente sobre su labio inferior. Entreabrió la boca. El cuerpo le dolía desde los pezones hasta el ombligo, y más abajo.

—Te convertiré en una esposa, Serena —susurró él sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla—. Te convertiré en madre.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El la miraba con pasión, con un rostro tan atractivo que le robó el aliento. Siendo adolescentes habían celebrado numerosas citas clandestinas en ese mismo jardín. Hacía mucho tiempo. En otra vida. En aquel lugar, la calidez de la noche y los aromas especiados que se mezclaban con el salitre del mar hacían que todo pareciera posible.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella espantada, buscando algo en su mirada.

—Si Seiya Kou es el hombre con el que quieres casarte —dijo el—, no te lo impediré. Yo mismo te entregaré en el altar.

—¿Lo harías? —ella sintió una punzada de dolor que ascendía en su garganta.

—Pero aún no —los sensuales labios dibujaron una sonrisa mientras los ojos reflejaban un profundo deseo.

Serena se estremeció.

—Debo irme —dijo mientras intentaba soltarse y a lo lejos oía a un sirviente llamar al rey.

El móvil de Darien empezó a sonar. Ni siquiera en ese lugar estaban completamente a solas. Pero él hizo caso omiso de su llamada y la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Ven conmigo donde nadie pueda encontrarnos. Ven conmigo al desierto.

—No tengo por qué ir a ningún sitio contigo —ella sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente.

El la atrajo contra su pecho y la miró. El rostro del rey estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo y, de repente, no podía respirar.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró él—, ¿No tienes ni un solo motivo para querer estar a solas conmigo?

—Si —ella apenas era consciente de sus propias palabras—. No.

—Supongo que no tendrás miedo… —él se echó hacia atrás.

—Yo no te tengo miedo —en realidad se sentía más bien aterrorizada, pero jamás lo reconocería—. Nunca he tenido miedo de ti.

—Entonces no hay ninguna razón para negarse. Nos vamos mañana.

—¿Por qué quieres llevarme al desierto? —ella a duras penas podría concentrarse mientras él la tocara.

—Estás bajo mi… protección —él sonrió lentamente—. Te considero mi deber.

Ella miró fijamente la sensual sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto la atormentaba el deseo?

Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a darse cuenta de algo así? Su cama seguramente estaría ocupada por una mujer distinta cada noche.

—No —dijo ella ahogadamente mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y él no dejaba de acariciarle la mejilla—. No iré.

—No puedo concederte el divorcio a no ser que vayamos al desierto —insistió él con calma—. La joya se encuentra allí.

Ella parpadeó. La esmeralda; por supuesto, la necesitaban para el divorcio.

¡Y pensar que se había imaginado que deseaba llevarla al desierto para seducirla de algún modo! Ridículo. Incluso aunque Darien la deseara, no se molestaría en hacer un largo viaje por el desierto sólo para seducir a la mujer que había abandonado años atrás. No cuando la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad le suplicarían al rey que saboreara sus encantos.

Debía haberse vuelto loca al pensar que era especial para ese hombre. Aun así, la idea de estar sola con él la asustaba.

—Tienes muchos compromisos aquí antes de la coronación —dijo ella—. Puedes enviar a alguien a buscarla.

—Hay cosas que un hombre prefiere hacer por sí mismo —contestó él—. Aunque ese hombre sea el rey —enarcó una ceja—. Y te llevo conmigo.

—De… de acuerdo —ella se humedeció los labios.

Serena no podía permitir que quedara nada pendiente que pudiera poner en duda la legitimidad de su matrimonio con Seiya. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Una risita ligeramente histérica escapó de sus labios. Se imaginó la cara que pondría su padre si descubriera que estaba casada con el rey.

—¿Porqué sonríes así? —preguntó Darien.

—Me estaba imaginando la cara que pondría mi padre si le dijera que llevo casada trece años. ¿Crees que le parecería lo bastante respetable?

—Y Kou encontraría el modo de incorporar el escudo de armas de la familia real de Qusay a su bandera —Darien soltó una carcajada—, o al menos a sus tarjetas de visita.

Durante unos segundos, ambos se sonrieron.

—Salvo que nadie puede saber que una vez fui tu esposa —la sonrisa de Serena se evaporó.

—¿Por qué? —la mirada del rey se oscureció.

—No debe haber el menor escándalo asociado al nombre del rey. No tras la pena provocada por la muerte de tu tío y la conmoción por la abdicación de tu primo —ella sacudió la cabeza—. El pueblo de Qusay ya ha soportado bastante en las últimas semanas —respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos—. Y debes pensar en tu prometida.

—¿Mi prometida? —él frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué prometida?

—La prometida que pronto tendrás, según tu deber como rey.

Darien la contempló con la mandíbula encajada.

—Una princesa real —añadió Serena—. Con una reputación intachable.

El desvió la mirada.

—Una hermosa virgen que te dé hijos —continuó ella hundiéndose en su propia miseria—. Que sea tu reina y la madre de los herederos. Te casarás con ella, tendréis unos rollizos bebés de ojos azules y todo el reino se regocijará.

—Sí, Serena —él volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la luna—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? El linaje de los Al´Shield se remonta a mil años. Debo tener herederos de mi propio linaje. Y los tendré. ¿Te satisface mi respuesta?

—Sí —respondió ella ahogadamente mientras el corazón latía con fuerza en su garganta—. Eso era exactamente lo que quería oír.

Exactamente lo que necesitaba: el golpe final que aplastara cualquier destello de esperanza. La breve ilusión de ser joven de nuevo, de volver a un tiempo en que estuvieron enamorados, había terminado.

Darien ya no era suyo. Casado o no, jamás había sido realmente suyo.

Una repentina brisa atravesó el patio y alborotó los cabellos de Serena contra su rostro. A lo lejos se oía la llamada de los búhos entre las sombras nocturnas. El aroma y la calidez de la noche formaban remolinos alrededor de su cuerpo. El recuerdo de la caricia aún quemaba en su mejilla.

Los sirvientes volvieron a llamar al rey. Las voces sonaban más cerca. En cualquier momento los encontrarían.

—Sin embargo, el día de mi boda queda aún lejos —Darien suspiró y avanzó hacia ella mientras le recogía los cabellos delicadamente detrás de la oreja—. Aprovecharemos el tiempo de que disponemos. Mañana te llevaré al desierto.

—¿Y allí te divorciaras de mí? —ella se estremeció ante el contacto de su mano.

—Buenas noches —él sonrió y sus ojos reflejaron tal deseo que Serena se estremeció—. Hasta mañana —inclinó la cabeza y le besó la mejilla.

—Sí —susurró ella, apartándose de él en el instante en que los sirvientes los alcanzaron y proclamaron con gran excitación que habían encontrado a su hermano, Zafiro.

Serena corrió de vuelta a su diminuta habitación en el ala de los sirvientes. Pero incluso mientras se derrumbaba sobre la pequeña cama, sentía a Darien a su espalda. Sentía sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sabía bien lo que le aguardaría al día siguiente. Lo sabía por el deseo que había visto reflejado en sus ojos. Tenía la intención de hacerla suya en el desierto. De llevarla a su cama.

¡No! No lo permitiría. No podía rendirse.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro

Darien llegó al aeropuerto internacional de Qusay cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo.

Había dedicado toda la mañana a reuniones con sus consejeros y subsecretarios, firmando documentos y discutido acuerdos futuros. Pero en ningún momento había desaparecido la sonrisa de su rostro. No podía dejar de anticiparse al placer que estaba por llegar.

Aquella noche, al fin, Serena dormiría en su cama.

Besarla la noche anterior había sido una experiencia increíble. Si sus sirvientes no lo hubiesen encontrado en el jardín, algo que no podía reprocharles, ya que les había dado órdenes de que lo avisaran si conseguían localizar por teléfono a su hermano menor, Zafiro, él habría tomado a Serena en brazos y la habría llevado directamente al dormitorio real.

Sin embargo, la interrupción había sido para bien. En Qais disfrutarían de intimidad. Y, además, si había algo que deseaba casi tanto como tener a Serena en su cama era la libertad del desierto.

Ella tenía razón. Sus caminos eran divergentes. Y él le permitiría seguir el que ella había elegido: le concedería el divorcio.

Aunque todavía no.

Por el momento, sólo quería una cosa. Sólo tenía una necesidad: satisfacer el deseo que había sentido, y que lo había consumido durante trece años.

Satisfacer el deseo que sentía por ella.

¿Estaría aún durmiendo en ésa diminuta cama en palacio? ¿Estaría desnuda? ¿Estaría soñando? Cerró los ojos y se la imaginó con los cabellos revueltos y el delicado cuerpo, cálido bajo las sábanas. Soltó un gruñido. Cada momento separado de ella era tiempo desperdiciado.

Al menos, por fin se dirigía a una reunión mucho tiempo deseada. Al abrirle el chófer la puerta de la limusina plateada. Darien saltó de ella con sus ropas ceremoniales ondeando al viento mientras miraba a su alrededor.

A su espalda estaba aparcada la segunda limusina de su flota, más a la izquierda cuatro motociclistas uniformados y su propio Bentley con las banderas que portaban la insignia de Qusay. Justo enfrente vio el avión de su hermano, recién llegado de Australia.

Su ánimo mejoró aún más.

Era el día perfecto. Serena pronto estaría en su cama. Diamante acababa de regresar a Qusay e incluso Zafiro, que había vivido durante años en un autoimpuesto exilio, estaba de camino. Darien sintió que su corazón repentinamente resplandecía como el sol de Qusay contra su blanca túnica.

Diamante apareció en la puerta del avión. Tenía treinta años y unas incipientes arrugas alrededor de los ojos entornados, y también tenía un despiadado rictus en la mandíbula. Durante años había construido un imperio multinacional y eso lo había cambiado tanto como los años en el desierto habían hecho cambiar a su hermanó, el rey.

—¡Diamante! —Darien sonrió al ver a su hermano descender, espectacular en su traje gris de Armani, la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, hermano mayor —lo saludó Diamante mientras tomaba al rey del brazo y lo atraía hacia sí para palmearle la espalda—, ¿O debería llamarte «Señor»?

Darien bufó y sacudió la mano en el aire. Empujó a su hermano hacia el fresco interior de la limusina que los aguardaba y el chófer cerró la puerta tras ellos. La comitiva arrancó para abandonar el aeropuerto flanqueada por las motos con las sirenas encendidas.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir con tan poco tiempo.

—¿Pensabas que iba a perderme tu coronación?

—Casi te perdiste la boda de Steven. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste? ¿Tres, cuatro horas como mucho?

—Es cierto —admitió Diamante—. Y resultó que Steven no era ni siquiera nuestro primo. Pero por nada en el mundo me perdería tu coronación. Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, Darien, es de que tú eres hermano mío —intercambiaron una sonrisa idéntica y se miraron con unos ojos de idéntica tonalidad de azul—. Hablando de hermanos, ¿dónde está Zafiro? ¿Va a honramos nuestro descarriado hermano con su presencia esta vez?

—Hablé con él…

Darien frunció el ceño. Por el amor de Dios, había hablado con él la noche anterior tras dejar a Serena en el jardín, pero parecía que había pasado mucho más tiempo. Había pasado la noche entera soñando con ella, y la mañana debatiendo con Akmal, el visir, furioso con sus planes de marcharse al desierto. Sonrió abiertamente.

—Hablé con él ayer.

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Pues es cierto. Aunque no resultó fácil encontrarlo en Montecarlo, vendrá a la coronación.

—¿Los tres juntos de nuevo? —dijo su hermano sorprendido.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —reconoció Darien.

—Eso ha sido toda una sonrisa —Diamante escrutó a su hermano.

—Pues claro que sonrío —el rey parpadeó—. Tú estás aquí y Zafiro, en camino.

—La sonrisa se ha extendido a todo el rostro —su hermano entornó los ojos—. Hacía años que no te veía sonreír así. ¿Te importaría explicármelo?

—Lo sabrás todo muy pronto —Darien temía delatarse. Diamante siempre había sido el más perspicaz y despiadado de los hermanos. Para cambiar de tema, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio una palmada en el muslo—. Pero ahora estás aquí, y eso, hermano mío, es bueno. He oído que tus negocios van cada vez mejor. Cuéntame más.

Atravesar la ciudad resultó muy sencillo ya que el tráfico se paralizaba para dar paso a la comitiva real. Darien intento prestar atención a los detalles sobre el nuevo imperio que Diamante acababa de inaugurar en Auckland y Perth, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en la mujer que lo aguardaba en palacio. Y en la noche que los aguardaba a ambos en el desierto.

Serena se le resistiría. Lo sabía bien. Y también sabía que terminaría por rendirse. Estaría en su cama aquella misma noche. Al día siguiente. Y el día después, si aun la deseaba para entonces. Le haría el amor hasta que ambos estuvieran completamente saciados.

Y entonces, y sólo entonces, diría las palabras que los separarían para siempre y la dejaría marchar hacia su nuevo matrimonio.

La sonrisa se volvió más insegura. La comitiva atravesó la entrada del palacio y se detuvo bajo un pórtico. Un sirviente con turbante le abrió la puerta. Al subir las escaleras, el futuro rey miro a su hermano que se había quedado atrás. Diamante contemplaba deslumbrado las torretas que apuntaban hacia el cielo, brillantes como perlas bajo el sol del mediodía.

—Debo dejarte, hermano —dijo Darien—. De modo que si me disculpas…

—¿Te vas para apostar en la copa Qais? —Diamante enarcó las cejas con gesto de sospecha.

—Hace años que no apuesto por un caballo —Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Entonces tendrá que ver con la coronación —supuso su hermano—. Todo ese poder en bruto… Casi te envidio, hermano —añadió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—No —desde luego, no tenía nada que ver con eso—. Discúlpame.

—Entonces ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Diamante—. ¿Por qué pareces tan condenadamente feliz?

El rey no contestó. Corrió hacia el claustro de piedra, los antiguos arcos bizantinos que rodeaban el patio. Los sirvientes se paraban para hacer reverencias a su paso donde el sol brillaba, ardiente y deslumbrante. Una cálida brisa soplaba a través de las palmeras, cargada del aroma a especias y naranja.

Su aroma

Contempló el cielo azul y oyó el canto de los pájaros proveniente del jardín. Pasaba de mediodía y aún no había comido. Sin embargo, sólo sentía hambre de una cosa.

Encontró a Serena esperándolo en el pequeño dormitorio del ala de los sirvientes, sentada en la cama leyendo un libro con encuadernación de bolsillo. La maleta estaba hecha y a sus pies. Al abrirse la puerta, levantó la vista con expresión pálida y severa.

—Por fin. Ya estoy lista —el contempló por primera vez la diminuta y destartalada habitación—. Te pido disculpas por esto, pero era la única habitación libre en el palacio.

—No pasa nada —se apresuró a decir ella mientras guardaba el libro en la maleta—. Para mí ha sido suficiente —se puso en pie—. ¿Nos vamos?

Los grandes ojos celestes lo miraron. Llevaba un vestido corto y moderno de seda, color rosa. Sus cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en un moño y cubiertos por un sombrero de fieltro. Tenía un aire retro, moderno y con un estilo propio.

Parecía que aún tuviera dieciséis años. Tenía la misma piel, pálida con un tono oliváceo. Las mismas espesas pestañas negras que barrían la parte alta de los pómulos. Los mismos labios, carnosos y sensuales que, desprovistos de maquillaje, poseían el color de las rosas.

Deseaba besar esos labios.

Ya sentía la erección.

Era lógico. Había practicado el celibato durante… ni siquiera se atrevía a recordarlo. Se había excusado con la idea de que estaba demasiado ocupado para las mujeres, o simplemente desinteresado ante la sucesión de caza fortunas que se arrojaban a sus brazos a diario, a pesar de que hasta hacía poco no había sido más que un miembro principal de la realeza.

Sin embargo, la verdad se hizo evidente. Su cuerpo sólo había deseado a una mujer. La mujer que tenía delante en esos momentos.

Apenas podía esperar para saciarse de ella. Aún les quedaba un viaje de varias horas hasta el desierto. Sus ojos se posaron en la diminuta cama. No estaba seguro de poder esperar tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, mientras calculaba el tamaño de la cama, ella ya había salido del dormitorio arrastrando la pequeña maleta. Darien la alcanzó y le quitó la maleta de las manos.

—Gracias —dijo ella secamente.

—Prácticamente no pesa nada —lo cual era cierto, ya que la llevaba cómodamente con una mano—. ¿Por qué llevas tan poco equipaje?

—Pues… —ella sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Para evitar pagar tasas de equipaje en el aeropuerto?

—Kou dispone de su propio avión —el rey soltó una carcajada—. De niña siempre te gustó la moda. Tu estilo era diferente al del resto —sonrió—. ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas para ti? ¿Tan ocupada estás ahora que diriges una empresa multimillonaria en Nueva York que ya no tienes tiempo de pensar en ropa?

—Bueno —ella desvió la mirada inquieta—. Seiya ya ha elegido la ropa que cree apropiada para mí. Llegará de París en unos días. De modo que no le veo, quiero decir que no le vi, demasiado sentido a traer mi propia ropa de Nueva York, sobre todo dado que sólo nos quedaremos en Qusay hasta la boda.

—Entiendo —Darien se sintió repentinamente irritado ante la idea de que alguien le dijera a Serena qué ropa debía ponerse. Intentó hacer caso omiso de sus pensamientos. Si a Serena no le importaba, ¿por qué iba a importarle a él? Su relación con Seiya no era asunto suyo. En realidad, estaba decidido a que ambos olvidaran su existencia durante unos pocos días.

Fuera del palacio, un guardaespaldas tomó la pequeña malera de manos del rey y la llevó al píe de la escalinata donde otro sirviente la depositó en el SUV que lideraba la comitiva.

—Veo que no viajaremos solos —Serena contempló con evidente alivio el SUV y la limusina aparcada detrás, y a los numerosos guardaespaldas y sirvientes que se afanaban alrededor.

—No te emociones. Yo viajo como rey de Qusay —él sonrió traviesamente—. Pero en el desierto será diferente. Como bien dijiste, en el desierto no seré más que un hombre. Como cualquier otro…

Darien dejó que sus palabras flotaran sugerentes en el aire y vio cómo ella tiritaba bajo el ardiente sol. El chofer abrió la puerta y la joven tuvo mucho cuidado de no rozar al rey mientras pasaba ante él para sentarse en la parte trasera del Rolls Royce.

Darien se sentó a su lado y se reclinó en el asiento mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras salían del palacio. Ella permanecía lo más lejos de él posible. Casi le divertía. ¿De verdad pensaba que podría escapar sin ocupar su cama?

Bueno, que siguiera soñando. No había nada que le gustara más que un desafío.

Y ella no tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable. No en ese caso. Ni en ningún otro…

Los recuerdos amenazaban temblorosamente en un rincón de su mente con oscurecer su sol. Se obligó a aparcar esos pensamientos. No iba a reflexionar sobre lo que habían perdido en el pasado, lo que le había hecho perder a ella. En esos momentos sólo estaba dispuesto a pensar en una cosa: el placer.

La caravana salió rápidamente de la ciudad y se dirigió al noreste por la costa. Pero con Serena sentada junto a la ventanilla opuesta, poniendo todo su empeño en no tocarlo, cada kilómetro parecía durar una eternidad.

«Debería haber escuchado a Akmal Al'Sayr», pensó con amargura. El visir había intentado convencerle para que utilizara alguno de los aviones o helicópteros reales, dedicados al traslado a Qusay de los dignatarios internacionales con motivo de la coronación, en lugar de viajar en coche. De repente, mimar a unos diplomáticos le pareció menos prioritario que llevar a Serena a su cama y deseó haber aceptado el consejo.

El rey la miró de reojo. La joven se resistía a mirar en su dirección y tenía la vista fija en la ventanilla ligeramente tintada. A sus espaldas se veía el brillante mar azul turquesa más allá de la moderna autopista.

Ninguno se movía, pero la tensión era palpable.

La deseaba. Desearía tomarla allí mismo, en el asiento trasero de la limusina. Pero, ¿acaso era ésa la íntima y discreta aventura que buscaba? ¿Arrojarla sobre el asiento trasero de un Rolls Royce? Los guardaespaldas sin duda adivinarían lo que estaba pasando tras los cristales tintados.

Soltó un juramento en voz baja. Tendría que esperar.

Sin embargo, al aproximarse a una bifurcación en la carretera, se inclinó repentinamente hacia delante.

—Gira aquí—ordenó.

—¿Señor? —el chófer lo miró sorprendido.

—Toma la vieja carretera del desierto —ordenó en un tono de voz que no admitía discusión alguna. El guardaespaldas comunicó por radio el cambio de planes al SUV que encabezaba la comitiva y el chófer del rey salió de la moderna autopista por la salida que conducía hacia el norte, a través de caminos de arena y rocas, hacia el desierto de Qais.

Darien se reclinó en el asiento. Tendría que tener paciencia, pero eso no significaba cruzarse de brazos. Llegarían antes por el camino más directo.

La autopista de Qusay bordeaba la isla, una nueva ruta para trasladarse a norte, a Qais, en medio de un árido paisaje de desierto, arenas y estériles montañas. Dos años antes, siendo príncipe de Qais, había terminado la construcción de la autopista gracias a la riqueza proporcionada por el desarrollo de la zona, incluyendo el incipiente deporte de las carreras de caballos. Qais se había convertido, tras Dubái, en la segunda ciudad de importancia en el circuito de las carreras de caballos.

Era una ironía que tras haberse retirado de ese deporte, que había amado más que nada en el mundo, lo hubiera convenido en un lucrativo negocio para otros.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Hubo un tiempo en que amó algo incluso más que las carreras de caballos.

Miró a Serena. Su hermoso rostro tenía un aspecto demacrado. Bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unos oscuros círculos y tenía las mejillas hundidas.

Al infierno con todo.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en resistirse a lo que ambos deseaban?

El rey volvió la vista a la ventanilla. Bajo el ardiente sol, las dunas escupían arena sobre la carretera barrida por el viento. Era una carretera muy vieja, de la época de su abuelo. Durante las tormentas de arena, llegaba a desaparecer por completo.

Desaparecer. Lo mismo que él había intentado trece años atrás.

Había preterido morir antes que enfrentarse a la acusación reflejada en esos hermosos ojos. Había huido al desierto, rezando para quedar enterrado en una tumba de arena.

Sin embargo, Seiya lo había encontrado y llevado a su casa. Incapaz de morir, se había arrojado a una vida de sacrificios y deberes. Los pueblos nómadas del desierto habían acudido a él en busca de un líder y habían convertido el honorífico título familiar de «príncipe de Qais» en uno real.

En contra de su voluntad se había visto brutalmente sentenciado a… vivir.

Se frotó la nuca cargada de tensión mientras miraba a Serena de reojo. Jamás podría reparar el daño que le había causado.

Pero ¿no debería al menos intentarlo?

La deseaba, sin embargo, ¿significaba eso que tenía derecho a hacerla suya? ¿No debería intentar mostrarse altruista y dejarla marchar?

«Hay un hombre al que no le costó resistirse a mí. Darien. Tú».

Darien reprimió una amarga carcajada. Él, que poseía un control perfecto con las mujeres, lo perdía por completo con ella. Simplemente por el hecho de estar sentado a su lado sentía pinchazos ardientes por todo el cuerpo.

Cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por Serena. Aunque estuviera ciego, aunque ella estuviera envuelta en velos de pies a cabeza. Cualquier hombre buscaría su calor, su aroma, una sensual mezcla de cítricos y clavo. Su seductor cuerpo, con esa diminuta cintura entre los deliciosos pechos y la amplia curva de sus caderas. Tenía el trasero perfecto para las manos de un hombre y una desgarradora dulzura en la mirada, en el alma.

No, mejor no pensaría en su alma. Pensaría únicamente en su cuerpo.

—No vamos a parar, ¿verdad? —susurró ella de repente con voz atormentada—. ¿No vamos a parar por el camino?

—¿Quieres que paremos? —él se volvió para contemplar los hermosos y relucientes ojos celestes.

—Quiero atravesar las montañas lo más deprisa posible —ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí —susurró ella sin molestarse en ocultarlo—. Sabes bien qué me da miedo. Lo veo en mis pesadillas. ¿Tú no?

Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió, inseguro.

La vieja carretera del desierto pasaba justo al lado de la escuela de equitación, con las rojas montañas a su espalda. Los barrancos. La cueva oculta. El lugar en el que no la había protegido, donde tampoco había protegido al hijo que ninguno de los dos sabía que llevaba dentro. El lugar en el que Serena casi había muerto de fiebre porque él le había hecho la ridícula promesa de no contarle a nadie lo del accidente. Como si el amor bastara para salvarlos.

Se había sentido indefenso. Inútil. Había fracasado en la prueba fundamental para cualquier hombre. El dolor le cerraba la garganta y convertía su voz en un murmullo ronco.

—No vamos a parar.

—Gracias —ella suspiró aliviada.

Él asintió sin atreverse a hablar. Muchos años atrás habían escapado a la escuela de equitación, huyendo de los vigilantes ojos del palacio. Su amiga, Esmeralda, había distraído a la vieja carabina de Serena para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de algún tiempo juntos, a solas.

La apartada escuela, rodeada de corrales y establos, era el lugar en el que Darien se sentía más vivo, el lugar en el que le gustaba criar a su corcel negro, Razul. Le encantaba observar la mirada de Serena cuando él presumía de sus habilidades como jinete.

«Cabalga conmigo, Serena», le había suplicado, añadiendo con una sonrisa: «¿No tendrás miedo, verdad?». Y un día, ella al fin había aceptado.

Al eludir las restricciones establecidas por sus padres y encontrar un modo de estar juntos, se habían creído muy listos. Pero, al final, el destino los había castigado a todos, incluso a los estrictos y bienintencionados padres de Serena, cuyo único crimen había sido el de proteger a su hija de un hombre que podría llevar la destrucción y la vergüenza a su alma inocente y bondadosa, y a su belleza de cuento de hadas. Un hombre como él.

Contempló el reflejo del sol sobre la arena mientras la comitiva seguía avanzando a través del desierto. Algunas nubes dispersas, como símbolos ying y yang de la oscuridad y la luz, surcaron ágiles el cielo azul. ¿Se avecinaba una tormenta?

Entonces sintió la pequeña y femenina mano sobre su brazo y supo que la tormenta ya había llegado. Estaba en su interior

—Gracias —susurro Serena de nuevo mientras los dedos se cerraban con tuerza sobre el brazo de Darien—. Seiya es un hombre amable e intenta ser bueno conmigo, pero no quería enfrentarme a esto por primera vez con él a mi lado, viajando por el desierto el día de mí boda —sacudió la cabeza y elevó unos luminosos ojos hacia él—. El no lo entendería, en cambio tú sí.

El ligero contacto de los finos dedos hizo estremecerse a Darien.

Si fuera un hombre civilizado, pensó de repente, la dejaría marchar en ese mismo instante. Le concedería el divorcio de inmediato y permitiría que se marchara inmaculada hacia el hombre con el que deseaba casarse. Su amigo. Pero la idea de Serena en la compañía de cualquier otro hombre le provocaba un dolor lacerante en su interior.

La deseaba para sí mismo.

¿«Deseaba»? ¿Acaso se acercaba el término tan siquiera remotamente a la realidad? Su cuerpo se moría por ella, como se moría sin comida o sin agua, o sin aire.

¿«Deseaba»?

La deseaba tanto que se sentía estremecer. Estar tan cerca de ella, atrapado en el asiento trasero de un Rolls Royce, pero sin poder tocarla, era una inhumana prueba de voluntad.

Respiró hondo y bajó la vista a la mano que seguía aferrada a su brazo. Tuvo que luchar para controlarse cuando lo único que deseaba era tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

Tras tantos años de llevar una vida altruista de servicio a los demás, ¿podía realmente permitirse tomar lo que necesitaba, lo que más deseaba?

¿Qué precio tendría que pagar Serena si lo hacía?

A su lado, la oyó respirar agitadamente y sintió su delicado cuerpo moverse contra el de él. Acababa de ver la escuela de equitación al otro lado de la carretera. La rodeó con un brazo y sintió cómo se estremecía mientras contemplaba la escuela a su paso con el rostro desencajado y los ojos celestes inundados de lágrimas, cual océano de recuerdos.

Y en ese instante se olvidó de sus propias necesidades.

Se olvidó de la pasión de sus propios deseos.

Lo único importante era que tenía a Serena en sus brazos. Serena, que tenía miedo y a la que debía proteger. La sujetó contra su pecho y se inclinó hacia el chófer para rugir una orden.

—Conduce más deprisa.

El hombre asintió y pisó el acelerador.

La escuela de equitación se convirtió en un borrón. Darien vio el lugar en el que por primera vez se habían susurrado palabras de amor. El tranquilo claro entre árboles, detrás del corral más apartado, al que la había llevado y en el que sobre una manta, junto a un arroyo, le había hecho el amor por primera vez, vírgenes ambos, jurándose en susurros y sin aliento amor eterno.

«Yo te desposo», había susurrado ella tres veces.

«Yo te desposo», había contestado él una vez mientras sujetaba las manos de Serena firmemente entre las suyas.

Respiró hondo.

Debía mostrarse generoso… una última vez. En los viejos tiempos, la voluntad del rey de Qusay habría sido ley. Nadie podía negarle al rey la mujer que deseaba sin verse condenado a la pena de muerte. En los viejos tiempos, habría hecho suya a Serena como un bárbaro. Se habría encerrado con ella en el harén, cerrado la puerta con llave, y no habría salido hasta estar completamente saciado de ella. La habría hecho suya sobre una cama, contra la pared, sobre las mullidas alfombras junto a la chimenea mientras el fuego iluminaba el sudor de su sedosa piel, hasta hacerla jadear y gritar su nombre.

Pero no era un rey bárbaro. No podía serlo. No cuando Serena temblaba de miedo en sus brazos.

—Los recuerdos ya no pueden hacernos daño —murmuró mientras le acariciaba los cabellos—. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso ya lo sé. En mi mente —susurró ella con voz apenas audible—, pero en mi corazón, sucedió ayer.

Miraron por la ventanilla mientras la comitiva pasaba como una exhalación frente a los sencillos edificios exteriores de la escuela de equitación, los corrales y los establos.

La intimidad de la cercanía mientras compartían los mismos recuerdos hizo que aflorara en Darien una emoción que no deseaba sentir. Sus músculos temblaron por el esfuerzo de tener que limitarse a abrazarla, a ofrecerle su consuelo… con trece años de retraso.

Por fin la escuela desapareció tras ellos. La limusina siguió veloz sobre la vieja carretera llena de baches, a través del cañón de roca roja, hacia Qais.

Sintió cómo Serena se relajaba en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de sus cabellos. Ella se apoyó contra su pecho. Durante un largo silencio se quedaron abrazados. Los dos solos, como solían hacer.

De repente oyó a su guardaespaldas toser en el asiento delantero y a su chófer cambiar de marcha. No estaban solos y se obligó a deshacer la comprometedora postura.

—¿Ya estás bien? —él la miró a los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

—Me equivoqué —susurró ella mientras las oscuras pestañas temblaban sobre los pálidos pómulos—. Ahora lo comprendo, estaba equivocada al odiarte —dijo suavemente mientras le tomaba una mano—. Gracias por abrazarme. No podría haberme enfrentado a esto yo sola.

El la miró estupefacto.

¿Lo estaba perdonando? A cambio de un instante de simpatía, la clase de simpatía que cualquier extraño podría ofrecerle a una mujer angustiada, ¿ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto lo que le había hecho?

—Olvídalo —Darien desvió la mirada y encajó la mandíbula.

—Pero tú…

—No he hecho nada —espetó él mientras se soltaba.

La dejaría marchar, se dijo con rabia. Era la única manera de corregir el daño que había infligido. El honor y el deber eran lo único que le quedaba. No la seduciría, ni siquiera la tocaría. En cuanto llegaran a su casa, le concedería el divorcio y la enviaría lejos. Iba a permitirle ser feliz.

Levantó el rostro hacia el sol con rabia.

Durante trece años se había centrado tan profundamente en sus deberes que había sido incapaz de pensar o respirar. Se había inmolado como un chiflado ermitaño del desierto, enterrado hasta el cuello en la arena ardiente. Pero estar cerca de Serena había despertado su cuerpo y su alma, que él creía muertos para siempre.

Sin embargo, la dejaría marchar, por mucho que la deseara. Se lo debía. Le permitiría desaparecer de su vida, y para siempre. Seiya Kou la mantendría a buen recaudo, como el tesoro que era.

Se mostraría generoso una última vez, aunque eso lo matara. De hecho, casi esperaba que fuera así.

Las sombras de las montañas de roca roja aparecieron frente a la comitiva al salir del cañón. Mientras las atravesaban hacia la amplia explanada del desierto de Qais, contempló los remolinos de arena que formaba el viento para luego lanzarlos al aire.

Darien se sentía igual cada vez que miraba a Serena. Enredado en ella.

Notó la cabeza de Serena en su hombro. La miró sorprendido y comprobó que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había dormido. Recorrió su bonito rostro con la mirada.

Se moría de ganas de besarla.

Más que besarla. Quería desnudarla y deleitarse en cada centímetro de la suave piel, quería explorar las montañas de sus pechos y el valle que los separaba. La planicie de su estómago y la ardiente ciudadela entre los muslos. Quería devorarla como un conquistador se adueña de un reino para su propio disfrute, bajo sus manos, bajo su control.

Pero los viejos tiempos habían acabado.

Era el rey de Qusay y, aun así, incapaz de tener lo que más deseaba. Ninguna fuerza podría conquistarla, ninguna brutalidad podría forzarla. No cedería a sus deseos; no a expensas de la felicidad de Serena.

Los músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo de no tocarla a pesar de sentirla contra su pecho. Apretó la mandíbula y volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla. A lo lejos podía ver su casa. Al cabo de pocos minutos todo habría terminado. Entraría en su casa, encontraría la esmeralda y diría las palabras requeridas para liberarla. Y después de ese día, se aseguraría de no volver a ver a Serena nunca más…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino chirrido y el sonido del metal rozando la carretera.

Como en un sueño levantó la vista para ver cómo el SUV que encabezaba la comitiva golpeaba con fuerza, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, la pared de piedra que se extendía a ambos lados de la carretera.

Oyó el grito de sus guardaespaldas y vio los desesperados esfuerzos de su chófer por girar el volante. Demasiado tarde. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de sentir cómo el Rolls Royce chocaba contra el SUV y su cuerpo salía volando hacia delante.

Mientras la limusina volaba por los aires girando violentamente, buscó a Serena con la mirada. La última imagen que vio fue la de sus ojos aterrorizados. El último sonido, su grito.


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco

Serena abrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada sobre una manta bajo la refrescante sombra de unos árboles. No muy lejos oía el murmullo de un arroyo y el sonido de las cascos de los caballos de carreras que corrían en la escuela de equitación. Sintió la suave brisa del desierto en su rostro. Y el mayor milagro de todos: el chico que estaba, sonriente, junto a ella y en cuyos ojos azules brillaba el amor.

El la atrajo contra su cuerpo sobre la manta, alargando una mano para retirarle un mechón de cabellos tras la oreja. La luz dorada del sol, tamizada por los árboles, acariciaba sus negros cabellos mientras rodaba sobre ella y la miraba con una profunda intensidad.

—No tengo derecho a pedirte esto —susurro él—, pero jamás me perdonaría si no lo hago —le sujetó el rostro entre las manos—. Cásate conmigo, Serena. Cásate conmigo.

—Sí —balbuceó ella.

El sonrió y, con agonizante lentitud, se agachó hasta que los labios de ambos se fundieron. La besó y, por primera vez, hicieron mucho más que sólo besarse…

—¡Serena!

El repentino y brusco grito resultó irritante. Ella percibió el pánico en su voz, pero no podía responder. Algo la ahogaba. Lentamente, perezosamente, abrió los ojos.

Y fue consciente de que no estaba tumbada sobre la manta junto al arroyo.

Estaba atrapada, boca abajo, en un coche. Las rodillas le colgaban contra el pecho y veía el cielo azul a través de la ventanilla, a sus pies. El cinturón de seguridad estaba tan apretado que no podía respirar algo líquido y caliente goteaba a través de sus pestañas.

—Estoy sangrando —susurró.

Oyó a Darien soltar un juramento y de golpe se abrió la puerta del coche, con gran estruendo de cristales rotos. De inmediato, le soltó el cinturón y ella se encontró en brazos de Darien, sentada sobre sus rodillas, en una polvorienta carretera.

—No tienes nada roto —suspiró él, aliviado tras explorar detenidamente su cabeza, brazos y resto del cuerpo. Después la sostuvo firmemente contra el pecho mientras le besaba los cabellos y no paraba de susurrar—. Estás a salvo. Estás a salvo.

Serena cerró los ojos cobijada por los fuertes brazos y presionó la mejilla contra el cálido y robusto cuello.

Se sentía confusa y su mente era un revoltijo, como el amasijo de coches volcados sobre la carretera. Durante el instante que había durado el sueño, había vuelto a sus dieciséis años y tenía toda la vida por delante, segura del amor de Darien y de sus fuertes brazos rodeándola.

Eran los mismos brazos que la rodeaban en aquel momento, aún más fuertes y musculosos que años atrás. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¡Un médico! —rugió Darien.

Ella fue vagamente consciente de la presencia de los guardaespaldas revoloteando a su alrededor, hablando a gritos por los móviles, pero parecían estar muy lejos. Darien y ella estaban en el ojo de la tormenta.

Levantó la vista hacía él y vio la camisa manchada de sangre y de lágrimas. La visión le provocó un escalofrío. Temblorosa, alargó una mano hacia su rostro, hacia las finas líneas rojas que descendían desde el pómulo rasgado.

—Estas sangrando.

—No es nada —él giró la cabeza bruscamente.

No quería que lo tocara. Ese detalle había quedado perfectamente claro. Serena sintió arder sus mejillas mientras bajaba la mano. Apretó los labios con fuerza ante el deseo de llorar. Ya nada era igual a la época de su maravilloso sueño.

—Pero… debería verte un médico.

—No es necesario —él se puso en pie, sin dejar de sujetarla—. En cambio tú… —contempló su rostro—. ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie?

—Sí —la cabeza le iba a estallar, pero no intentaría apoyarse en él. No quería obligarlo a apartarla de su lado. Si él no deseaba que lo tocara, ella se mantendría de pie sola, aunque ello la matara.

—Tu sombrero ha desaparecido —Darien le soltó la mano y le limpió el polvo de las hombreras de su vestido rosa.

—No importa —ella lo miró confusa.

—Haré que alguien lo busque —él tomó una toalla húmeda que le ofrecía uno de los guardaespaldas y le limpió la frente—. Tienes un pequeño corte en la cabeza —dijo con voz calmada, como si intentara no asustarla. Luego, se volvió hacia el guardaespaldas—. Debemos llevar a la señorita Tsukino al hospital.

«La señorita Tsukino». De manera que había vuelto atrás. Empezaba a guardar las distancias, como si ya se hubieran divorciado.

—Los coches están destrozados, Alteza —el guardaespaldas sacudió negativamente la cabeza y su voz adquirió un tono amargo y furioso—. Esa yegua ha vuelto a escaparse a la carretera. Youssef tuvo que dar un volantazo para esquivarla.

—Ah, Bara'ah —Darien miró más allá del destrozado Rolls Royce, hacia el caballo negro, de pie junto a la carretera y murmuró con voz suave—. Siempre vuelves a las andadas.

Serena siguió su mirada. La delgada yegua negra comía la hierba que crecía entre las grietas del pavimento mientras miraba divertida a su amo.

—Devolvedla al establo —dijo Darien—. Y traed otro coche de mi garaje. ¿Su garaje?

Serena buscó con la mirada hasta ver una amplia residencia de madera rodeada de prados y palmeras.

Cómoda y hermosa, y carente de la fastuosa ostentación de Seiya. El hogar de Darien era un oasis de verdor en la vasta llanura del desierto.

Lo había hecho. Había construido la casa que le había prometido años atrás. Pero La había construido solo…

Serena apretó los puños. Darien quería alejarla de allí. Quería llevarla de vuelta a la ciudad para abandonarla en alguna estéril habitación de hospital, sola. Quizás su intención era la de entrar corriendo en su casa, sacar la esmeralda y divorciarse de ella de camino a la ciudad…

Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? un divorcio rápido sin intentos de seducción, sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, de repente sintió ganas de llorar.

—No quiero ir al hospital.

El sonido de su voz sobresaltó a Darien y al guardaespaldas, que se volvieron sorprendidos hacia ella, como si hubieran olvidado su presencia.

—Pero Serena… —contestó el rey con dulzura y muy lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con una niña testaruda—, necesitas que te vea un médico.

—No quiero hospitales —unos mechones del moño se soltaron con el viento y revolotearon sobre su rostro. Ella los apartó y vio que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Al mirar hacia abajo, comprobó que el vestido rosa estaba salpicado de gotas rojas.

Igual que la última vez que había sufrido un accidente. La última vez que había visto su propia sangre. Después del accidente. Antes del escándalo.

De repente le faltaba el aire.

No podía respirar.

Presa del pánico, apretó las manos contra la cabeza mientras intentaba desesperadamente llenar los pulmones de aire. Otros mechones de sus cabellos se soltaron del moño mientras el mundo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Serena? —Darien entornó los ojos.

Mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, se alejó de él. Todo empezaba a moverse en borrosos círculos, cada vez más rápidos, a su alrededor. Mirara donde mirara, algo la atrapaba. El hogar de sus sueños. El hombre de sus sueños. La sangre de su vestido…

Darien la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Sus ojos intensamente azules la miraron fijamente. Le pareció vagamente oírle gritar y vio a sus hombres apresurarse para obedecer.

Los labios del Darien se movían y sus ojos azules reflejaban preocupación, pero ella no oía sus palabras. Sólo oía el desganado estertor de su respiración y el alocado martilleo de su corazón.

Todo seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras las rodillas le empezaban a fallar. A lo lejos vio a la yegua negra que la observaba. Negra como el caballo que la había tirado años atrás. Negra como el accidente que le había hecho perderlo todo.

Negra.

Negra.

Negra…

De repente, el preocupado rostro de Darien se volvió nítido.

—Estás despierta —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Serena descubrió que estaba tumbada en la cama de un dormitorio que no reconocía. La cabeza le iba a estallar y tenía la garganta seca.

—¿Dónde… dónde estoy? —intentó incorporarse.

—No intentes moverte —él la empujó suavemente contra la cama—. Mi médico personal está en camino.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, Serena miró a su alrededor. El dormitorio era grande, rústico y acogedor, con una cama gigante y mobiliario espartano. Era muy masculino y olía a cuero y madera.

—¿Estoy en tu dormitorio? —ella miró la pequeña chimenea de piedra tallada.

—De modo que sí sabes quién soy —Darien suspiró aliviado.

—El egregio rey de Qusay —Serena rió—, el adorado y reverenciado príncipe de Qais, la delicia de todas las chicas del harén el…

—¿Cómo de fuerte te golpeaste contra el cristal? —preguntó él con una incipiente sonrisa. Se notaba que había estado preocupado. Muy preocupado.

—¿Me he desmayado? —ella intentó sentarse para demostrar, a ambos, que estaba bien.

—¡No te muevas!

—¡Pero si me encuentro bien!

—Dejemos que sea el médico quien lo decida.

—Dijiste que tenía un pequeño corte en la cabeza. Eso no requiere a un equipo de especialistas. Ponme una tirita, y listo.

—Y te desmayaste —le recordó.

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Serena. Estaba segura de que el desmayo no había tenido nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza y sí con un ataque de pánico, pero ¿cómo explicárselo sin sacar a relucir el antiguo accidente del que, desde luego, no quería hablar?

Era algo que no sentía ninguna necesidad de recordar. Y las siguientes palabras de Darien demostraron que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti con los médicos? —dijo él con dulzura mientras la miraba—. ¿Por qué te niegas a que te cuide como es debido?

Sus miradas se fundieron y ella contuvo la respiración, sabía bien lo que él estaba pensando.

Tras el accidente con el caballo, él le había suplicado que lo dejara ir en busca de un médico. Pero ella se había negado. Estaba desesperada por mantener su vergüenza en secreto, para proteger a su familia. «Por favor, Darien, limítate a abrazarme. Me pondré bien», le había suplicado. Pero cuando empezó a temblar a causa de la fiebre, él rompió su promesa. Había regresado con un médico y dos sirvientes en quienes creía poder confiar.

Uno de esos sirvientes debía haber sido el tal Marwan, que los traicionó en el mismo instante en que Darien desapareció en el desierto. Su familia casi había quedado destruida. Por culpa de ella.

Serena parpadeó con rapidez para contener las lágrimas y giró la cabeza.

Darien se inclinó sobre la cama. Aprisionada entre los brazos apoyados en el colchón, ella levantó lentamente la mirada.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. La tensión iba en aumento.

—Espera —murmuró él—. Deja que lo arregle.

Se inclinó sobre ella y ahuecó las almohadas a su espalda. Luego, la incorporó para sentarla delicadamente con la espalda reclinada en las almohadas y ella cerró los ojos para deleitarse en la calidez y la fuerza de sus brazos. Por último, le acarició los cabellos.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó en un susurro.

Tenían las bocas separadas por escasos centímetros y Serena sentía el cálido aliento sobre su piel. La sensación le provocó un escalofrío desde la boca hasta el cuello, pasando por los lóbulos de las orejas y los pezones. Incluso de la herida de la cabeza surgía un cosquilleo que no tenía nada que ver con el dolor y todo que ver con…

Se obligó a interrumpir la tendencia de sus pensamientos. Con Darien tan cerca le costaba pensar con claridad. ¿Qué le había preguntado?

—Estoy mucho… mucho mejor —se humedeció los labios.

—El médico llegará en seguida —dijo él con voz ronca. Los fuertes músculos de su cuerpo parecían tensos, casi temblorosos, como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse—. En cualquier momento estará aquí…

Empezó a apartarse, pero, de repente Serena no pudo soportar perder el contacto de sus brazos. No después de haber sufrido tanta soledad. No cuando estaban tan cerca. Ese era el hombre al que había intentado odiar, el hombre al que jamás había dejado de desear.

Se irguió lo justo para que sus labios tocaran los de Darien.

Fue un beso breve. Un piquito. Lo suficiente para sentir la aspereza de sus labios, la fuerza y el poder masculinos.

Darien la miró sorprendido. Ella oyó su respiración ronca y entrecortada mientras las fuertes manos le aferraban los hombros.

Con un gruñido, la empujó contra la almohada mientras la hoguera se convertía en un incendio. La besó profunda e intensamente. Su beso era ansioso, brutal.

La besó como si llevara media vida muriendo de sed por ella.

Darien la rodeó con sus brazos contra la almohada, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo con la enorme mano. Su boca era brusca y salvaje y le hería los labios a pesar de que le acariciaba la nuca, sujetándola como si fuera una frágil rosa.

La ardiente exigencia de su beso la desgarró, inundando su cuerpo de chispas. Los pechos pesaban y los pezones se tensaron hasta llegar a una dolorosa intensidad. El dolor del deseo se enroscó debajo de su estómago y más abajo, más abajo todavía, entre los muslos.

Mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos, desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, la boca de Darien nunca abandonó la suya. El ligero roce de los dedos contra la rosada seda del vestido le provocó a Serena una sensación deliciosamente agónica. El beso se hizo más intenso, más exigente. La agarró por los brazos desnudos, por los hombros, manteniéndola tumbada.

¿Cuántas noches había soñado con aquello? ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con sentir sus manos sobre la piel, con estar en su cama?

Estaba soñando. Tenía que ser un sueño. Y rezó para nunca despertar.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron por la cintura. Darien se hundió contra los dulces labios, obligándola a abrir la boca para recibir su lengua.

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de Serena, que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para pegar su cuerpo al de él. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, mezclaron, lucharon. Los labios de Darien herían los suyos, ¿o era al revés? Ya no lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de mantener bajo control trece años de deseo. Apenas lograron no causarse daño el uno al otro, bajo el peso del mutuo e insaciable deseo.

Resultó ser mucho mejor que a los dieciséis años. Con veintinueve sabía lo raro que era experimentar una pasión así.

Serena deslizó las manos bajo la camisa de Darien y sintió el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus músculos y la tensión del abdomen. Sintió el poblado vello de su pecho.

—Esta noche serás mía —respirando hondo, él te agarró las muñecas—. Cueste lo que cueste —la voz surgía profunda y oscura, como si saliera del fondo de su alma—. Haré que olvides a todos los demás.

—No ha habido nadie más —susurró ella—. Sólo tú. ¿Cómo iba a entregarme a otro hombre si aún era tu esposa?

Sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo y era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Se iba a burlar de su patética fidelidad? ¿Se iba a reír de ella?

—Serena —Darien susurro su nombre casi sin aliento.

De repente hundió las manos en sus largos cabellos y apretó el cuerpo contra el de ella. Los azules ojos se veían oscuros y hambrientos mientras le empujaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesta su garganta.

—Serena. Mi primera mujer —susurró—, mi única mujer.

El corazón de ella se aceleró. ¿Significaría eso que…?

¡No! Imposible. El era un jeque atractivo y poderoso, pronto se convertiría en el rey de Qusay. No podía haber pasado los últimos trece años igual que ella, con una solitaria cama y un dolorido corazón por compañero.

Sin embargo, al verse atravesada por la ardiente mirada de Darien, supo la verdad. Él le acarició la mejilla, deslizando el pulgar contra su labio inferior. Temblorosa, cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto. No podía estar sucediendo. No podía…

Darien sujetó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y la besó con rabia. El beso fue tan profundo y puro que ella sintió renacer el fuego, alimentado en el crisol de su mutuo deseo. Las manos masculinas se deslizaron bajo el vestido rosa, presionando con fuerza contra la suave piel. De repente le arrancó el vestido y ella sintió esas manos por todo el cuerpo. En la espalda mientras, con un ágil movimiento, le desabrochaba el sujetador. En las caderas mientras le quitaba las braguitas blancas y las deslizaba por las largas piernas.

De súbito se encontró desnuda y tumbada sobre la cama.

Sin quitarle los ardientes ojos de encima, Darien se desabrochó lentamente la camisa blanca y la dejó caer al suelo antes de quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones. Desde su posición, desnuda sobre la colcha blanca, ella lo miró y contuvo el aliento.

El bronceado y atlético cuerpo resultaba magnífico contra la cegadora luz que entraba por las ventanas, envolviéndolo en un halo que le daba el aspecto de un ángel negro. Las sombras bailaban sobre el fornido torso en sentido descendente hacia el abdomen plano y su gruesa protuberancia, endurecida en honor a Serena, enhiesta y orgullosa en su brutal y masculina exigencia.

Un grito quedó ahogado en la garganta de ella al contemplarlo. Darien se arrodilló sobre ella y deslizó las fuertes manos sobre su vientre.

Los dedos, antes ásperos, se volvieron seductoramente ligeros. Apenas tocaban su piel mientras dibujaba con ellos la silueta de sus caderas y muslos. Sujetó los pechos con las manos ahuecadas, sintiendo su peso, adorándolos. Arrodillado sobre ella, le besó el cuello y luego la boca.

La besó con una reverencia que la conmovió hasta lo más profundo del alma. Las robustas manos acariciaron sus tensos y doloridos pechos, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Cuando sus labios se separaron de los de ella, estuvo a punto de emitir un gruñido de protesta. Entonces sintió cómo se deslizaba hacia abajo, besándole el pecho. Sintió los masculinos labios succionar el dolorido pezón, la lengua describía círculos a su alrededor y los dientes producían un placer cercano al dolor. Ella arqueó la espalda y respiró hondo.

Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, no quería que parara.

Los labios y la lengua de Darien eran puro fuego contra su piel. El saboreó, succionó y mordió un pecho y luego el otro hasta que ella apenas pudo respirar y de sus labios surgió un grito. Las manos ahuecadas le presionaban los pechos con creciente intensidad hasta que estuvieron erectos por deseo propio, apuntando hacia su boca. Serena sintió el calor del sol sobre su piel y oyó sus propios jadeos como si fueran de otra persona. El duro y masculino cuerpo se movía contra el de ella y el deseo la inundó, dejándola suspendida en el aire y sin aliento.

Darien le besó el abdomen, juntando ambos pechos para lamer el profundo espacio que quedaba en medio.

Ella sintió la rugosa vellosidad de los muslos masculinos moverse contra sus piernas mientras descendía por su cuerpo. Sintió la dura protuberancia presionar contra ella, exigir su atención, sacudirse violentamente al rozarse contra su piel. Sin embargo, no se colocó entre sus piernas sino que le acarició las caderas y entre los muslos.

Con un gruñido le separó las piernas.

Ella cerró los ojos para bloquear toda luz. Si los abría y veía la cabeza de Darien entre sus muslos, temía perder el control.

La mandíbula se movía rugosa y áspera contra su delicada piel. Sintió el ardiente aliento contra los muslos mientras con sus dedos él la abría un poco más para poder saborearla.

Serena gritó y arqueó violentamente la espalda. La nuca se hundió en las almohadas mientras se estremecía bajo las oleadas, maravillosas e insoportables, de la dicha.

El placer. ¡Cielo santo, qué placer! La tensión se retorció y describió remolinos en su interior, enviándola más arriba con cada pasada de la lengua, con cada movimiento de la punta erecta contra su húmedo cuerpo. Alzó la barbilla y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza aún más hacia atrás. La respiración se convirtió en un jadeo de desesperación creciente mientras la poderosa lengua de Darien trabajaba sobre ella, lamiendo en amplios círculos para pasar a unos movimientos pequeños y cerrados contra el dolorido botón central de sus ansias.

Darien alargó las manos para sentir los femeninos pechos sin dejar de lamer. Su lengua era una columna, húmeda y dura, de calor que lentamente hundió en su interior.

Una nueva oleada de temblores asaltó a Serena, que se agarro con fuerza al cabecero de la cama. Se sentía mareada, como si su cuerpo girara sin control.

El hundió la lengua más profundamente en su interior mientras acariciaba el rígido botón con el pulgar. Después movió la lengua hasta el punto más sensible y lo lamió con movimientos giratorios mientras introducía un grueso dedo dentro de ella.

Al que siguió otro dedo. Y luego un tercero.

Serena no podía soportarlo más. No podía…

Su cuerpo experimentó unas sacudidas como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un terremoto. Más duro, más alto, más rápido. Su cuerpo y su alma se abrieron a él como grietas en las rocas del desierto, permitiendo la entrada al sol y al viento. Sintió cómo él se deslizaba hacia arriba para besarle el cuello y cómo colocaba su larga y dura protuberancia entre sus muslos. Con las manos le sujetó las muñecas contra el cabecero de la cama. Inmovilizándola. Manteniéndola tumbada.

Sin embargo ella ya estaba atrapada. Levantó la vista y lo miró.

No había habido jamás hombre más hermoso. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante que la desgarraba con su deseo y necesidad. Su mandíbula tensa y oscura por la incipiente barba. Unos marcados pómulos proyectaban sombras sobre su nariz de perfil romano, bajo los negros trazos formados por las cejas. Era su ángel negro. Su esposo. Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta.

La mirada que él le dedicó la conmovió hasta el alma y le hizo perder todo sentido del tiempo y el lugar. Todo el sentido de dónde terminaba ella y empezaba él. Eran uno.

Mirándola a los ojos, él se hundió lentamente en su interior. Sin piedad observó su rostro mientras entraba del todo, directo a su corazón.

Ella contuvo el aliento al sentirlo dentro. Su enormidad le hacía daño. El placer se unió al dolor y juntos sacudieron su cuerpo en oleadas antes de que pudiera estirarse para acomodarlo.

El se retrajo para volver a embestirla profundamente, y con tanta dureza y fuerza que otra oleada de placer la sacudió, tumbándola y hundiéndola bajo las olas. Lentamente, montó sobre ella empujando más y más profundamente con cada embestida, hasta que el placer fue excesivo, excesivo, más allá de la razón.

Aferrándose a los fuertes hombros con las manos, Serena gritó mientras explotaba como un fuego que lanzara las ascuas a su alrededor. Y mientras estallaba en un millón de pedazos, como estrellas en el firmamento, oyó vagamente su voz llamándolo por su nombre, gritando palabras de amor mientras caía en picado.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis

Cuando Darien oyó a Serena jadear de placer, cuando la sintió temblar y agitarse bajo su cuerpo, fue casi insoportable. Su primera embestida casi había sido la última.

Suerte que ya no era un chico de dieciocho años. Respiro hondo y aguadamente en un intento de controlar su avasallador deseo. El control fue máximo mientras empujaba dentro de ella, y le costó toda su tuerza de voluntad contenerse.

Era el paraíso.

Era el infierno.

Era todo lo que había soñado y más.

Contempló el seductor cuerpo de Serena tumbado sobre la cama. Sus pechos estaban iluminados por el sol de la tarde y los rosados y erectos pezones refulgían mientras arqueaba la espalda. Su hermoso rostro se perdía en una expresión de feroz y agónica dicha mientras la montaba. Serena se regocijaba en su posesión, y él de hacerla suya.

El brillante sol del desierto la bañaba por completo. Su imagen le resultaba refrescante como una ola de agua fría.

¿Cuánto tiempo la había deseado? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había agonizado como el sediento en busca de un oasis? ¿Durante cuántos años lo habían atormentado, en cuerpo y alma, los sueños sobre Serena Tsukino?

Sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraban a los hombros de Serena en un intento de contener la sacudida que le haría verter su semilla dentro de ella.

No era ningún chiquillo egoísta dispuesto únicamente a satisfacer rápidamente su propio placer. Ya la había llevado al éxtasis varias veces, pero no bastaba. Quería darle más, hacerle sentir más. Quería hacerle el amor durante todo el día, toda la noche. Hasta que ella no lo soportara más.

—Serena —susurró con voz ronca.

Ella respondió con un suave ronroneo.

Qué hermosa era. Contempló su rostro. El hermoso rostro de la única mujer que había deseado.

Agachó la cabeza y la besó. Serena se retorció bajo su cuerpo y le sujetó por la espalda, contra ella. Darien se tensó en una dulce agonía.

«Serena», susurró para sus adentros mientras le acariciaba el desnudo cuerpo. Era suya. Únicamente suya. Ningún otro amante había compartido su lecho. Él era el único hombre que la había poseído.

La idea le provocó una repentina urgencia y su frente quedó bañada en sudor ante el esfuerzo de contener su propio clímax.

No había prisa, se dijo a sí mismo. No habla necesidad de correr. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se retiro y, lentamente, entró nuevamente dentro de ella. Serena arqueó la espalda y jadeó mientras murmuraba palabras embelesadas que él no alcanzaba a oír.

Haciendo gala de un férreo dominio de sí mismo, volvió a hundirse dentro de ella, montándola con creciente intensidad y velocidad. Sus sudorosos cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro con creciente dureza y fuerza. El musculoso torso casi la traspasó al frotarse contra el suave montículo de sus pechos.

Ya no aguantaría mucho más. No podía…

Sintió cómo ella empezaba a tensarse alrededor de su miembro. La vio contener la respiración, jadear y soltar el aire como un siseo a través de sus labios carnosos, enrojecidos y castigados.

De repente, las femeninas uñas se clavaron en su espalda. Mientras gritaba palabras incomprensibles, ella retorció las caderas impulsándose hacia delante y hacia atrás bajo su fuerte cuerpo, y él ya no pudo contenerse más. Al oír cómo gritaba su nombre, perdió todo control.

Embistió dentro de ella con un gemido, con tal fuerza que el orgasmo lo asaltó casi de inmediato, con una sensación de felicidad tan intensa que perdió toda noción de la realidad durante unos segundos.

Cuando volvió en sí, podían haber pasado minutos u horas. Darien se encontró desnudo sobre la cama, aún abrazado a ella, sus cuerpos envueltos en una sábana retorcida.

Sin que el latido de su corazón hubiera recuperado la normalidad, contempló el hermoso y agotado rostro. Con gran ternura se inclinó para besarle la frente, aún manchada con el polvo del desierto.

Las espesas pestañas temblaron y ella abrió los ojos, mirándolo en silencio. Darien escuchó los entrecortados jadeos y durante unos minutos se limitó a acunarla en sus brazos mientras se miraban sin decir nada bajo la rosácea luz del atardecer.

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió.

—Señor, discúlpeme, tuve que atender un parto difícil, pero ya estoy aquí para… ¡Oh!

El médico personal de confianza, un hombre mayor nacido en Qusay, fiel a la familia Al´Shield, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y sufrió una conmoción. Se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello y, rápidamente, dio un paso atrás.

—Esto… esperaré fuera hasta que estén preparados, y hasta entonces dejaré a la paciente en sus… hábiles manos.

El hombre se marchó discretamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Darien y Serena, todavía desnudos y tendidos en la cama, se miraron.

Para sorpresa de Darien, ella se río.

—Ante todo, discreción —dijo Serena mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

Darien no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro. Los ojos le brillaban y los dientes centelleaban en su blancura, y el sonido de su risa…

—No dirá nada —le prometió sin poder dejar de sonreírle.

El sonido de la risa de Serena era lo más bello que había escuchado en su vida. Una risa que había temido no volver a oír jamás.

Horas después, cuando el doctor le hubo dado dos puntos en el cuero cabelludo, curado los demás cortes y proclamado su buen estado general, hicieron el amor varias veces antes de dormirse abrazados. Aunque en realidad Darien la abrazaba mientras ella dormía.

No podía apartar la mirada de Serena.

Por la ventana del dormitorio vio amanecer en el desierto y su estómago protestó, insistiendo en que era la hora del desayuno. De repente se acordó de que no había comido nada el día anterior. Sonrió a Serena, que aún dormía en sus brazos, y le acarició dulcemente una mejilla. Había estado muy distraído el día anterior

Apenas podía creérselo, pero la deseaba de nuevo. Casi no habían dormido durante la noche. Habían hecho el amor al menos cuatro veces, posiblemente cuatro y media, según lo que contara y lo que no.

Debería limitarse a abrazarla y dormir un poco. Cerró los ojos. Serena era la única mujer a la que había deseado tener tan cerca. De repente fue consciente de que era la única mujer con la que se había acostado, en todos los sentidos.

El abrazo se hizo más fuerte pero la protesta de su estómago se intensificó y la miró, sorprendido de que el ruido no la hubiera despertado.

Suspiró resignado. Con cuidado para no despertarla, recuperó el brazo que tenía debajo de su cabeza y se vistió en silencio antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

Cuando Serena se levantara, la sorprendería. Primero con un desayuno. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa; después con el postre…

Se encaminó por el pasillo hasta la moderna cocina y encendió el fuego. Preparó unos huevos revueltos con carne, tostadas y fruta. Sacó dos platos de un armario y los dispuso sobre una bandeja. De repente se le ocurrió salir al jardín en busca de una rosa de las muchas que crecían en sus macetas.

Al volver a entrar en la casa encontró a Serena de pie en medio de la reluciente cocina, vestida únicamente con una vieja camiseta varias tallas demasiado grande.

—No sabía dónde estabas —dijo ella en tono acusatorio.

—Tenía hambre —él se agachó y le prendió la rosa en el pelo antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Ella sonrío. Vestida con la enorme camiseta, y con la flor prendida en el pelo, parecía la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

—Parece que tienes hambre de muchas cosas —murmuró ella.

—Eres tú quien la despierta —Darien le dedicó una sensual sonrisa y enarcó una ceja.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras buscaba sus ojos. Después respiró hondo y fijó la mirada en la bandeja.

—Tiene un aspecto delicioso —dijo con voz dulce y casi inaudible—. ¿Quién lo ha preparado?

—Yo.

—Ahora de verdad —ella se echó a reír mientras miraba a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar a algún cocinero de lujo escondido detrás de la nevera—. ¿Quién lo ha preparado?

—No tengo sirvientes aquí, Serena —contestó él—. Ya te lo dije. No me gusta que me molesten.

—¿Me estás diciendo que has fregado tú mismo el suelo? —ella señaló el inmaculado suelo de la cocina.

—Soy independiente, no tonto —él rió—. Tengo una asistenta, y también un jardinero, un veterinario y empleados fijos. Pero cada uno dispone de una residencia en el otro extremo de la propiedad. Aquí vivo solo. Lo prefiero así.

—Entiendo.

—Salgamos fuera —Darien tomó dos tazas de humeante café turco y las dejó sobre la bandeja junto a los platos con el desayuno. Sostuvo abierta la puerta del patio con un hombro mientras llevaba la bandeja con una mano—. Podremos contemplar la salida del sol.

Ella lo siguió hasta una terraza con suelo de madera que se extendía por detrás de la cocina. Apoyada en la barandilla, contempló la vasta extensión del desierto que se prolongaba más allá del valle.

—Siempre dijiste que querías construirte una casa aquí —susurró ella—. Pero no me imaginaba que fuera a ser algo tan hermoso como esto.

Darien dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y contempló la sinuosa silueta de Serena, dibujada a contraluz frente al desierto, que centelleaba de color rosa bajo el sol naciente.

—Es verdad que es hermoso —admitió.

—Debe resultarte muy difícil tener que abandonar todo esto —ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí —él sintió una sorda sacudida en la cabeza.

Por un instante había olvidado el palacio real, olvidado el incesante flujo de personas insatisfechas que bombardeaban a su rey con exigencias. Olvidado el hecho de que pocos días más tarde renunciaría oficialmente, y para siempre, a ser un ciudadano particular con sus propios y egoístas deseos. Sería el rey, y tendría que sacrificarse para siempre por el bien de su pueblo.

Respiró hondo. Al menos en esos momentos estaba en su hogar. Era libre. Miró a Serena, imposiblemente hermosa con la vieja camiseta que se ceñía sobre su pecho y apenas le cubría los muslos. Al menos en esos momentos ella estaba allí, a su lado.

—Aquí podemos olvidar que eres el rey —dijo ella con dulzura mientras volvía a apoyarse en la barandilla y contemplaba la salida del rosado sol sobre las montañas violáceas—. Y yo también puedo olvidar que pronto seré una mujer casada.

Sin quitar la vista del desierto, ella se estremeció visiblemente.

Con las dos tazas de humeante café en la mano. Darien se colocó detrás de ella. Le entregó una mientras le rodeaba el cuerpo con un brazo y la atraía contra su pecho. Abrazándola con fuerza, juntos contemplaron la salida del sol, llenando el desierto de calor y color, mientras bebían café en silencio.

—Dijiste que solías venir aquí para estar solo —ella soltó una tímida carcajada—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No —contestó él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. Quiero que te quedes.

Serena fue consciente de que su presencia no interrumpía la soledad de Darien. La mejoraba. La tranquila intimidad que ella le ofrecía lo enriquecía todo, hasta el amanecer.

Mientras contemplaba la amplia extensión desértica, él tuvo claro que tenía en sus brazos a la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que deseaba tener cerca. Y no sólo en su cama, también en su vida.

Aquello no podía durar. Lo sabía. Al cabo de unos pocos días regresarían a la ciudad. El volvería a ser el rey y Serena se convertiría en la mujer de otro hombre. La magia se habría terminado.

Pero mientras admiraba los anaranjados rayos de sol que atravesaban el cielo azul, se dijo que aún tenían tiempo. Les quedaban unos cuantos días. Horas y horas por delante.

Y, desde luego, en ese lugar mágico, esos días serían eternos.

Dos días después, Serena flotaba de espaldas en la piscina contemplando el cielo más extenso y más azul de la tierra cuando sintió a Darien salir de debajo del agua junto a ella y tomarla en sus brazos.

—Buenos días —dijo con gesto serio. El agua se deslizaba por los fuertes y bronceados músculos de su torso—. ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano? —susurró mientras frotaba la nariz contra su cuello—. Deberías haberte quedado en la cama.

Al mirarlo mejor, ella se dio cuenta de que iba desnudo. Y también de que le ofrecía señales inequívocas de desear algo de ella…

—¿Temprano? —bromeó mientras se aferraba a los anchos hombros y fingía patalear como protesta—. ¡Pero si ya es mediodía!

—Me mantienes despierto hasta el amanecer. Por tanto, es culpa tuya —dijo él antes de besarla.

Escasos minutos después, sin dejar de besarse, salió de la piscina con las piernas de Serena enroscadas alrededor de la cintura. Atravesó el patio con ella en brazos y la tumbó sobre una hamaca bajo una galería. Allí le arrancó el diminuto bikini y le hizo el amor lentamente al aire libre, bajo el ardiente sol del desierto.

Serena debía haberse quedado dormida después, pues al abrir los ojos percibió que el sol se había trasladado en el cielo. Hacía tiempo que era incapaz de reconocer la diferencia entre estar dormida o despierta. ¿Cómo saber si dormía cuando todo lo que había imaginado en los más profundos sueños de su corazón se había materializado, en carne y hueso en sus brazos?

Los días que había pasado en casa de Darien habían estado repletos de risas, ternura y pasión. Su corta estancia había estado tan llena de vida y color que los trece largos años transcurridos se habían convertido en un breve y grisáceo sueño.

Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí para siempre.

Contempló el reflejo del sol sobre la piscina de color azul turquesa e intentó no pensar en ello. Era su último día allí. Debería aprovecharlo. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Darien tenía que estar de vuelta en la ciudad. Sus compromisos oficiales no podían posponerse por más tiempo, ni tampoco el banquete real al que asistirían los dirigentes extranjeros que habían viajado a aquel país para acudir a la coronación.

Esa misma noche, el sueño acabaría.

«Deja de pensar en ello», intentó reprenderse a sí misma. «No harás más que arruinar las preciosas horas que os quedan». Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Incluso en la cama aquella misma mañana, acurrucada en los brazos de Darien que dormía a su lado, había contemplado el techo del dormitorio y deseado de todo corazón poder quedarse allí para siempre.

En su cama. En sus brazos.

Había deseado seguir siendo su esposa.

El deseo había sido tan fuerte que casi la había asfixiado. Y ese era el motivo por el que había huido para arrojarse de cabeza a la piscina, para contemplar el cielo, para dejar que el agua y el cloro y el ardiente sol disolvieran sus lágrimas.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, abrazada a él sobre la hamaca, bajo la galería, estuvo casi tentada de preguntarle si había alguna posibilidad de que sucediera. Aunque fuera una posibilidad remota. Las palabras temblaban en su boca. Además, ya conocía la respuesta.

—¿Darien? —susurro antes de interrumpirse.

—¿Sí? —contestó él distraídamente, sin abrir los ojos y con el rostro pegado al suyo. El sol prácticamente le había secado los oscuros y ondulados cabellos.

—Yo me… me preguntaba… —respiró hondo.

De repente, un destello llamó su atención. Los pantalones que Darien se había quitado antes de lanzarse al agua estaban tirados junio a la piscina. Algo se había salido de uno de los bolsillos, algo que emitía un brillo verdoso bajo la luz del sol.

La esmeralda.

La pequeña esmeralda con forma de corazón, colgada de una cadena de oro, que sus padres le habían regalado en su decimosexto cumpleaños. La llevaba puesta cuando él le pidió que se casara con ella aquel día en el claro de los arboles, detrás de la escuela de equitación. Según un ancestral ritual de Qusay, ella debía entregar un objeto en prenda como prueba de confianza. De modo que se había quitado la cadena de oro del cuello y la había depositado en la palma de la mano de su amado mientras entre lágrimas pronunciaba las palabras que los unirían.

Y trece años después, ese objeto era descuidadamente transportado en el bolsillo de un pantalón, aguardando el momento en que su depositario se divorciara de ella.

Mientras contemplaba fijamente la esmeralda que brillaba al sol, todos los sueños se derrumbaron a su alrededor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Darien levantó la vista con pereza y suspiró mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pecho—. No me lo digas. Quieres más —el bostezó sonriendo y alargó una mano hacia ella—. Mujer, me agotas.

Serena cerró los ojos. En efecto, quería más. Más de él. Más de todo. Y de repente supo que no podía permitirle tocarla, no cuando sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, de dar golpes, de sollozar como un bebé por aquello que jamás podría tener.

—¿Serena? —él se paró en seco.

—No es nada —susurró ella—. Es que soy… —su voz se quebró— feliz.

—Igual que yo —la mano de Darien se cerró en torno a la de ella—. Pero sabes que nuestro tiempo se acaba.

¿Ya? Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No estaba preparada para oírle pronunciar esas palabras. Su mirada se posó sobre la esmeralda que colgaba del bolsillo de los pantalones cortos, junto a la piscina. ¡No estaba preparada! ¡Aún no!

—Hace un día precioso —ella se puso de pie de un salto y aterrada dio un paso atrás—. ¿Salimos a montar?

De no haber tenido el corazón destrozado, el modo en que se le desencajó a Darien la mandíbula le habría hecho reír.

—¿Montar? —repitió él espantado.

—A caballo —le aclaró ella.

—Pero tú odias montar a caballo —él frunció el ceño perplejo y se frotó la nuca—. Lo odias.

¿Estaría experimentando los mismos recuerdos que ella tenía del paseo a caballo años atrás?

¿De cómo la había encontrado caída sobre una roca después de que su caballo, Razul, se hubiera espantado por culpa de una serpiente? Darien había caído de rodillas junto a ella con los ojos inundados de pánico, el rostro pálido, sudoroso y polvoriento bajo la rojiza luz del atardecer. «Aguanta, Serena», le había susurrado mientras la llevaba hasta la cueva. «Aguanta».

—No odio montar a caballo —ella alzó la barbilla y tragó con dificultad mientras intentaba borrar los recuerdos de su mente.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—He estado fuera mucho tiempo —ella lo miró, furiosa.

—¿Tanto has cambiado?

—¿Qué te parece comprobarlo con una carrera?

—¿Una carrera… contra mí? —él rió—. Supongo que estarás de broma.

—¿Acaso te da miedo? —ella lo provocó.

El rostro de Darien se volvió serio. Se puso en pie, desnudo ante ella, bajo las sombras de la galería y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—No tienes que hacerlo —su cálida mirada azul, infinita como el cielo del desierto, alcanzó el alma de Serena—. No tienes que demostrarme nada.

—Lo sé —en sus brazos, bajo la profunda intensidad de su mirada, sentía cómo se rompía su corazón de deseo por ser su mujer. No sólo ese día, sino siempre. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a apartarse de él—. ¡Te echo una carrera hasta los establos!

Corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio y revolvió en el fondo de la maleta. «Disfrutaré por última vez», se juró a sí misma. «Quedará grabado para siempre en mi corazón». Se puso la ropa interior bajo un vestido de verano de algodón blanco y rápidamente se cepilló los largos cabellos antes de volver a salir de la casa.

Minutos después, cuando Darien apareció en los establos, vestido con unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca, ella ya se había subido al caballo. Al ver la montura elegida, él se paró en seco.

—Ese no.

—Es la que quiero —contestó Serena.

Darien miró airado al veterano mozo de cuadras, de piel curtida y bronceada como el cuero, que le había ayudado a montar.

—Ella eligió a Bara'ah, Señor —el hombre se encogió de hombros—. Dijo que debíamos darle a la dama libertad en la casa. "Obedeced hasta el último de sus deseos», dijo.

Atrapado por sus propias órdenes, Darien los miró furioso a ambos.

Serena le devolvió una mirada resplandeciente. Estaba decidida a demostrarle a él, y a sí misma, lo mucho que había cambiado en trece años. Era fuerte. Independiente. No lo necesitaba para protegerla como antaño, y lo demostraría. A los dos.

—Esta yegua no, Serena —él se acercó al caballo y levantó la vista—. Bara'ah es muy traicionera. Ya viste cómo se escapó… y provocó el accidente de coche.

—No lo hizo a propósito —Serena le dio unas palmaditas al caballo—. Tan sólo estaba harta de verse atrapada entre cuatro paredes.

—Serena…

—Estás perdiendo la carrera —dijo ella mientras espoleaba al caballo para hacerlo arrancar.

La yegua dio un brinco hacia delante y salió volando del establo. Darien soltó un juramento tras otro.

Cinco minutos más tarde la alcanzó, después de que ella hubiera ralentizado el galope de la yegua a un suave trote.

—Desde luego sabes montar —admitió él a regañadientes—. ¿Dónde aprendiste?

—En Nueva York —ella sonrió con dulzura.

Había asistido a clases de equitación en Westchester y dedicado sus ratos libres a montar a caballo en Central Park. Había aprendido a montar al estilo inglés, al estilo occidental, incluso al estilo de Qusay, sin silla. Había confiado que con ello cesarían sus pesadillas, que cesarían los sueños en los que caía al suelo y se despertaba con un sabor a sangre en la boca.

No había funcionado Pero al menos había aprendido algo nuevo. Y en esos momentos era todo un placer montar a caballo al mismo nivel que Darien, con confianza y habilidad. Sobre todo en aquel lugar tan hermoso.

Qais era inhóspito y salvaje, pensó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor. Algunas personas encontrarían las vastas llanuras estériles, pero ella experimentaba libertad. Ya no se sentía aprisionada per los rascacielos que bloqueaban su visión, que bloqueaban la luz del sol.

Allí veía el horizonte. Y se sentía libre.

—Vamos —dijo Serena en tono divertido mientras hacía girar al caballo en una nueva dirección. No tenía ni idea de adónde iba, y le encantaba no saberlo—. En sus marcas, preparados, listos… ¡ya!

Arrancó a galope tendido hacia el desierto y Darien la siguió.

Serena llevó la delantera durante unos tres segundos, antes de ser adelantada por el fuerte semental. Lo siguió aferrada a Bara'ah con toda su determinación, pero Darien había sido jinete de carreras desde niño, y llevaba un caballo más grande y más rápido. Los diez años de prácticas en Nueva York jamás podrían competir con su gloriosa e intrépida velocidad.

—He ganado —Darien se paró ante ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí —suspiró Serena—. Tú ganas.

—Y por tanto recibiré mi premio —tras situarse al lado de la yegua, se inclinó y besó a Serena sobre el caballo. Fue un beso intenso y exigente que no hizo más que abrirle el apetito.

Cuando se apartó, ella lo miró sobresaltada.

Allí, en el desierto, el sol reducía a cenizas cualquier mentira. Contemplando su hermoso, robusto y arrogante rostro, todo encajó de repente.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría.

Serena se aferró a la silla y pestañeó con fuerza, conmocionada por la evidencia.

Un sonriente Darien le acarició una mejilla.

—Besas igual que montas. Con pura lascivia —murmuró él con admiración antes de mirarla fijamente—. Serena, debes saber que yo…

De repente, sus ojos se fijaron en algo a lo lejos. Su mano abandonó la mejilla de la joven y se irguió tenso sobre el caballo.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró ella mirándolo fijamente.

El asintió hacía un punto en la lejanía mientras encajaba la mandíbula.

—Esa es la casa en la que vas a vivir. La casa de Kou.

Ella se giró en la silla y dio un respingo. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, vio una enorme monstruosidad de mansión. Un castillo de piedra roja con banderas rojas ondeando en las lonetas. Lo contempló horrorizada.

—El no está aquí —dijo Darien con calma—. No están en casa.

—¿Y dónde están? —susurró ella—. ¿Adónde han ido?

—No me gusta el aspecto de esas nubes —el siseó al soltar el aire y se removió en la silla—. ¿Las ves?

Las tormentas de arena eran el tema de numerosos relatos de miedo que se contaban a los niños de Qusay, de modo que Serena miró espantada hacia el horizonte. El cielo, en efecto, se había oscurecido hasta adquirir un profundo tono marrón grisáceo. Sin embargo, apenas era capaz de mirar más allá del odioso castillo de Seiya. Al compararlo con el sencillo hogar de Darien en el oasis sintió ganas de llorar. Pero no podía permitir que él la viera llorar. ¡No podía!

—Serena, deberíamos volver —dijo él con calma a su espalda—. Y luego tenemos que hablar.

Ella se giró bruscamente en la silla. La mano de Darien se dirigía al bolsillo del pantalón. Ella contuvo el aliento. Iba a sacar el collar de esmeralda. No necesitaba más que entregárselo y pronunciar tres palabras para que estuvieran separados para siempre.

Qué ironía. Dentro de la misma hora en que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, se divorciaría de ella.

Se casaría con Seiya y sería su esposa trofeo, enjaulada en aquel monstruoso castillo y otras suntuosas mansiones de idéntico lujo repartidas por todo el mundo.

Gozaría de respetabilidad. Tendría una familia.

Pero a cambio de su alma.

—Hay que darse prisa —Darien entornó los ojos y contempló de nuevo el horizonte—. Vamos.

Emitió un leve silbido y giró su montura para lanzarse al galope, dando por hecho que ella lo seguiría.

Serena lo contempló durante unos segundos.

—No —susurró—. No lo haré.

La joven giró su montura en dirección opuesta. Dio una orden seca junto a la oreja de la yegua y se aplastó contra su espalda mientras clavaba los talones en los costados. El caballo partió al galope con un resoplido.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darien a su espalda—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve!

Pero ella no podía. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirar hacia atrás. El amor la quemaba como el ácido, disolviendo su alma.

Apretó las rodillas con más fuerza y mantuvo el cuerpo agachado contra la espalda de la yegua, subiendo por el cañón rojo. Montando por su vida.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete

Darien contuvo el aliento al ver a Serena saltar a través de un arbusto de enebro y pasar rozando una artemisa. Tiempo atrás, los caballos la aterrorizaban. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos cabalgaba con la gracia y naturalidad de una nómada de Qusay.

Contempló horrorizado la nube de polvo que formaba a través del desierto.

Serena no tenía ni idea de cómo era esa yegua de verdad, pero él sí lo sabía. Había un motivo claro por el cual Bara'ah no se encontraba en aquellos momentos en el estadio entrenando para la carrera de la copa Qais, que tendría lugar dos días más tarde. El año anterior había dejado a un jinete escayolado de pies a cabeza. Con un enorme repertorio de vicios, no había cosa que le gustara más que lanzar a sus jinetes al suelo.

En su mente se formó la imagen de Serena, golpeada contra una roca, encogida y sangrando, tal y como la había encontrado trece años atrás.

—¡Serena! ¡Para!

Pero lo que ella hizo fue espolear a la yegua para que fuera a mayor velocidad.

El pánico asaltó a Darien al echar otra ojeada al horizonte y ver las dispersas nubes marrones, que avanzaban muy deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Pocos minutos más tarde, el desierto sufriría una tormenta de arena que diezmaría todo a su paso y lo dejaría enterrado bajo ingentes cantidades de arena.

Sintió un escalofrío que lo atravesó por completo. Se dio media vuelta y con férreo control clavó los talones en los costados del caballo. El animal salió disparado hacia delante mientras relinchaba. Pero Serena iba muy adelantada

Su gesto lo había pillado por sorpresa. Nadie lo había desobedecido en años.

Debería habérselo esperado de ella.

Mientras la perseguía, echó otra ojeada a sus espaldas. Las nubes empezaban a agruparse con fuerza a través de la extensión del desierto. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro. Ya no había ninguna duda. Sujetando con fuerza las riendas con una mano, con la otra buscó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, para descubrir que había desaparecido, sin duda perdido durante la carrera por el desierto. En cambio, lo que aún conservaba era el collar de Serena.

Entornó los ojos al verla cabalgar hacia el cañón. Nadie acudiría en su ayuda antes de la tormenta.

La suerte estaba echada. Tendría que salvarla él solo.

Mientras se mantuviera a cubierto, mientras no saliera del cañón, sobreviviría.

Pero si salía a la planicie, la tormenta de arena la engulliría viva.

Los cascos del caballo golpeaban el suelo al mismo ritmo que los pensamientos de Darien, que corría a toda velocidad hacia el oscuro cañón al encuentro de Serena.

Tenía que encontrarla.

La encontraría.

Tensó los fuertes músculos de los muslos contra la silla, se inclinó hacia delante y apremió al caballo para que fuera más rápido. Había crecido entre esos cañones. Y de nuevo se convirtió en el descuidado jinete que no temía nada… salvo perderla.

Corrió cada vez más deprisa. El semental levantaba el polvo del desierto a los cuatro vientos. Pasó bajo los puntiagudos arcos y los altísimos precipicios del cañón.

En escasos minutos la alcanzó. Inclinándose hacia delante gritó su nombre por encima del ensordecedor ruido de los cascos de los caballos.

Serena miró hacia atrás y una expresión de pánico cruzó su semblante. Con la voz afectada por el miedo, urgió a la yegua para que corriera más.

Pero Darien reducía cada vez más las distancias y, al final, alargó una mano en un intento de agarrarla.

Sin embargo, ella hizo que la yegua girara bruscamente hacia el oeste, hacia una apertura en la roca y empezó a trepar por la ladera, fuera del cañón.

—¡No! —gritó él—. ¡La tormenta!

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en el creciente aullido del viento y bajo el ensordecedor, descuidado, alegre y salvaje galope de la yegua.

Darien sentía, más que oír, el avance de la tormenta a su espalda. Las primeras nubes empezaron a rodearles pintando el cielo de un enfermizo color marrón grisáceo. Los riscos estaban cada vez más oscuros y ocultos en profundas sombras.

Maldiciéndola a ella y a sí mismo, hizo girar al caballo para seguirla. Serena era rápida, pero él lo era más. Por primera vez en trece años volvía a ser Darien Al´Shield, el temerario jinete. Imparable. Invencible.

Moriría antes que perder esa carrera.

—¡La tormenta de arena! —gritó por encima del aullido del viento.

En lo alto de la meseta, ella se volvió bruscamente. Pero, en ese mismo instante la yegua se paró en seco, harta de la carrera y, deliberadamente, casi por diversión, arrojó a su amazona al suelo. Durante un largo y terrible instante, Darien vio cómo su amada volaba por los aires.

La yegua olfateó el aire y saltó delicadamente en dirección contraria antes de regresar por el mismo camino por el que había ido, dirigiéndose hacia el establo y la rica avena que la aguardaba.

Serena golpeó el suelo y se encogió sobre el polvo. Darien tenía el corazón en un puño mientras todos los recuerdos del pasado lo asaltaban. Saltó del caballo y cayó de rodillas ante ella.

—Serena —susurró angustiado mientras le acariciaba el rostro—. ¡Serena!

Como si se tratara de un milagro, la joven tosió en sus brazos. Sus hermosos ojos bordeados de negras pestañas lo miraron. Tragó saliva e intentó hablar.

—No hables —le ordenó él. El alivio debilitó su cuerpo al tomarla en brazos. La sujetó con fuerza, consciente de no querer dejarla marchar jamás. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir tantos años sin ella? ¿Cómo habría podido saber si estaba viva si no la hubiera perseguido hasta el último confín de la tierra?

A lo lejos oyó retumbar los truenos, la arena y el viento.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí —silbó para llamar al caballo—. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Miró a su espalda con angustia. La parte resguardada del cañón estaba demasiado lejos. Jamás lo conseguirían.

—Pensé… —Serena siguió su mirada y su rostro palideció al ver el oscuro muro de nubes—. Pensé que era un truco —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Se había criado en Qusay. Sabía lo que podía hacer una tormenta de arena.

—Tenemos que encontrar un refugio —el negó con la cabeza mientras encajaba la mandíbula con fuerza y la miraba a los ojos—. El más cercano.

—No —los ojos color cielo se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el horror—. Allí no, Darien. ¡Prefiero morir!

El sintió cómo la arena empezaba a golpearle el rostro.

—Si no te llevo inmediatamente a un lugar seguro —dijo con amargura—, desde luego que morirás.

Serena gimoteó y sacudió la cabeza. Sin embargo, Darien sabía que ella había visto cómo la oscuridad se adueñaba del sol, y tenía que sentir ya la arena golpeando su piel. Si no encontraban un refugio, pronto empezarían a respirar arena. Les arrancaría la piel y luego les enterraría vivos.

—¡No! —gritó ella, pataleando y forcejeando al sentir que él la montaba sobre el caballo antes de hacer lo propio—. ¡No puedo volver!

—No te dejaré aquí para que mueras —rugió él mientras espoleaba al caballo para que se dirigiera hacia la colina más cercana.

—Hace mucho tiempo que morí —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró mientras contemplaba el oscuro agujero escondido en la roca roja—. Morí en esa cueva.

El dolor que Darien oyó en su voz era insidioso, como una nube de humo. Aspiro ese dolor, y sintió cómo infectaba también su propio cuerpo.

Serena Tsukino. La que una vez fue su vida. La que una vez fue su todo.

—No puedo dejarte morir —dijo mientras su mirada adquiría una repentina dureza.

Ella se revolvió en la silla y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras lo miraba suplicante.

—Por favor —susurró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. Si alguna vez me quisiste, por favor no me lleves allí.

El contempló el hermoso rostro y el corazón se le paró en el pecho.

¿Si alguna vez la había querido?

La había querido más de lo que un hombre debería amar a una mujer. Más de lo que un hombre debería amar algo que no soportaría perder. Mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, supo que le daría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, hasta su propia vida, para que dejara de llorar.

Entonces vio una gota de sangre aparecer en la pálida piel de su mejilla, como una rosa roja surgiendo de la tierra. La primera sangre.

De su garganta surgió un rugido. Daría su propia vida, pero no la de ella. La de ella no.

Ignoró su llanto y espoleó al caballo negro hacia la planicie en dirección al risco de roca roja. El sonido de los aullidos de Serena se mezclaba con el del viento. Sintió cómo su piel empezaba a sufrir pequeños cortes producidos por la arena.

La sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho para protegerla mientras se dirigía hacia el último lugar que le gustaría volver a ver. El lugar en el que ambos lo habían perdido todo trece años atrás. Su infierno particular.

Obligó a su corazón a endurecerse hasta adquirir la consistencia del granito y cabalgó directo hacia la cueva.

—¡No! —gritó Serena en sus brazos mientras intentaba saltar del caballo. Pero Darien no la soltaba.

Sintió el alocado galope del caballo bajo su cuerpo. Sintió el calor del pecho de Darien contra su espalda. Sintió los fuertes brazos que la protegían mientras la arena empezaba a formar remolinos a su alrededor con una mortífera fuerza.

El aullido del viento se hizo más fuerte. Sus rubios cabellos se arremolinaban alrededor de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y luchó contra la creciente oleada de pánico. La llevaba a la cueva. El lugar que la había aterrorizado más allá de toda lógica y razón en miles de pesadillas.

—Lo conseguiremos —dijo Darien bruscamente, como si intentara convertirlo en realidad por su mera voluntad. Su grito sonó como un susurro bajo el rugido de la tormenta.

Mirando hacia atrás vio el muro de nubes que avanzaba como una enorme nube negra tras ellos, un remolino negro que lo arrasaba todo a su paso.

Alcanzaron la cueva justo a tiempo. El la bajó del caballo y penetraron un poco más al interior de la oscuridad. Serena se tambaleó y pudo ver la enorme ola de viento y arena pasar frente a la cueva, envolviéndolos en una nube de polvo que les hizo toser.

Dio unos torpes pasos y miró ciegamente la negra boca de la cueva. Y en contra de su voluntad.

Vio el lugar exacto en el que había perdido al bebé.

El dolor la sobrecogió, golpeándola como un torrente de sacudidas. La angustia se abrió paso, tan devastadora como el muro de arena del exterior, y aplastó su alma bajo el peso.

Darien se volvió hacia el caballo y lo ató a una roca cercana mientras ella sentía que las temblorosas piernas empezaban a ceder. Se apoyó contra la pared de roca roja y se deslizó hasta el suelo, incapaz de desviar la mirada del lugar de la tierra en el que había estado a punto de morir.

En el que había muerto.

Al otro lado de la cueva vio a Darien, que calmaba con dulzura al semental, susurrando palabras en el antiguo dialecto de Qusay mientras le quitaba la silla. Le ofreció agua y comida y luego lo cepilló en largas pasadas. El sonido del cepillo llenó la cueva. Ella lo miró fijamente…

Darien cuidaba todo aquello que amaba. Sería un padre formidable.

Pero jamás podrían compartir un hijo.

Ni un solo día pasaba sin que pensara en el bebe que había perdido en el accidente con el caballo, antes incluso de saber que estaba embarazada. Su bebé tendría en esos momentos doce años. ¿Un niño con los ojos azules de su padre?, ¿una niña con las mejillas regordetas y una dulce sonrisa?

Darien encendió una hoguera con la leña dejada por algún nómada de la región y ella no pudo evitar un sonoro sollozo que surgió de su interior.

—Lo siento —susurró mientras lo miraba con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. Perdí a nuestro bebé por culpa mía.

Él dio un respingo y de repente fue a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos. Apoyado contra la pared de la cueva, la sentó en su regazo y la sujetó contra el pecho como si fuera una niña.

—No fue culpa tuya. Jamás —dijo en voz baja—. Yo soy el único culpable.

Habló con voz entrecortada mientras el pequeño fuego lanzaba su luz a las profundidades de la cueva, arrojando sombras rojas sobre el suelo de tierra. Ella lo miró pausadamente. A la luz del fuego, su rostro se veía borroso.

Serena parpadeó, desbordada por el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de Darien. Oía el rugido del viento y los golpes de la arena contra la roca en el exterior. Instintivamente, alargó una mano para acariciar los oscuros cabellos de la cabeza inclinada, pero se contuvo.

—No cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste, Darien —dijo ella con voz ronca—. Trajiste a un médico a esta cueva después de haberme dado tu palabra de no hacerlo. Aunque ambos sabíamos que era demasiado tarde.

—¡Serena, te estabas muriendo! —él la miró con rabia—. Fui un idiota por hacerte una promesa así, un idiota por pensar que podría cuidar de ti yo solo, un idiota al pensar que el amor, sin más, podría salvarte.

—Pero cuando perdí a nuestro hijo, junto con la capacidad para volver a concebir —dijo ella con voz apagada—, te faltó tiempo para desaparecer de mi lado.

Las manos de Darien se cerraron en torno a los hombros de la joven. La profunda furia en sus ojos la asustó.

—Me marché para dejarme morir —rugió y con un profundo suspiro la soltó y empezó a mesarse los cabellos—. Te fallé. No soportaba ver la acusación y la pena en tus ojos. Huí al desierto para morir.

Su voz resonaba en la fría oscuridad de la cueva.

Había intentado dejarse morir. ¿El fuerte, poderoso, valiente chico que ella había amado?, ¿el rey bárbaro del que ella pensó una vez que era indestructible?

—No —dijo ella—. Tú no harías una cosa así.

—Otro fracaso más en mi lista.

—Pero… no fue culpa tuya —estupefacta, ella contemplo el atractivo rostro semioculto entre las sombras.

—Fui yo quien ensilló a Razul para ti. Fui yo quien te convenció para que lo montaras. Estaba tan ansioso por cabalgar contigo… —rió amargamente—. Pensé que podría protegerte.

—Darien —sollozó ella—. Déjalo ya.

—Después del accidente —él ya no escuchaba—, permití que te quedaras aquí en la cueva durante días, herida, sin recibir los cuidados de un médico. Casi te mueres por culpa de la infección.

—Intentaba proteger a mi familia de la vergüenza.

—Cuando al fin traje al médico, era demasiado tarde, y ni se me ocurrió preocuparme de su ayudante —soltó una carcajada llena de amargura y frágil como las hojas secas volando al viento—. Después, cuando desaparecí en el desierto, te dejé, pensando que serías más feliz sin mí, a salvo y protegida por tu familia. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que estallaría el escándalo y que te enviarían al destierro. Para cuando me enteré de que ya no estabas en Qusay, ¡llevabas tres años en Nueva York! —se inclinó hacia delante con la mandíbula encajada. Los ojos brillaban oscuros bajo la luz de las llamas—. Pero le hice pagar por el daño que te causó.

—¿A quién? —los carnosos y rosados labios de Serena temblaron.

—A Marwan. Cuando descubrí que había sido él quien había iniciado los rumores, le desposeí de todo lo que tenía. Lo desterré.

—Gracias —susurró ella. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios—. ¿Sabías que me chantajeó?

—¿Qué?

—Durante el trayecto de regreso a la ciudad, estando yo aún bajo el efecto de la fiebre, me amenazó con contarle a todo el mundo lo del aborto. Dijo que me acusaría de haberlo hecho a propósito para deshacerme del bebé. Diría que había tenido innumerables amantes y que ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre. Dijo que me arruinaría la vida —ella respiró hondo y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Dijo que haría todo eso… si no me convertía en su amante.

—¿Cómo? —explotó Darien tras recuperar el aliento.

—El te tenía miedo —susurró Serena mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con fuerza—, pero a mí no. Cuando me negué, cumplió su amenaza. En pocos días, el escándalo le costó a mi padre su puesto en palacio. Sus enemigos consiguieron el arma que necesitaban. Si mi padre no era capaz de controlar a su propia familia, dijeron, ¿cómo podría aconsejar al rey? De modo que ya ves que todo lo sucedido fue culpa mía —ella respiró hondo—. Todo culpa mía.

Levantó la vista y miró a Darien.

Y apenas reconoció al hombre que vio.

Una furia, como jamás había visto antes, cubría su rostro. Una furia que le dio miedo.

—Lo mataré —rugió mientras se ponía en pie con los puños apretados—. Dondequiera que se esconda ese hombre, lo encontraré y le haré experimentar tal sufrimiento que…

—No —ella dio un respingo y le tomó una mano—. Por favor. Todo aquello ya pasó —apoyó la mano de Darien en su propia frente y cerró los ojos—. Por favor, sólo quiero olvidar.

La mano apoyada en la frente de Serena se tensó, y luego se relajó. Lentamente, se dejó caer al suelo hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella.

—Para cuando descubrí que te habían obligado a exiliarte —él tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas—, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa que no fuera enviarte dinero a Nueva York —la voz se le quebró—. Sin embargo, desde entonces, cada día he intentado expiar mi culpa —desvió la mirada—. Pero ahora sé que jamás será posible, por mucho que lo intente.

—Darien —susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. No fue culpa tuya. Fue… fue… —apoyó una mano sobre el fuerte hombro mientras contemplaba la suave pared de roca de la cueva y la verdad se hacía patente en su cabeza—. Fue un accidente.

—¿Qué has dicho?—él se tensó lentamente.

—Un accidente —ella lo miró. De repente era como si el sol hubiera atravesado las oscuras nubes, sustituyéndolas por luz y paz. Suspiró y las lagrimas inundaron sus mejilas—. Estaba embarazada de muy poco. Ni siquiera lo sabíamos. Jamás podremos olvidar que casi tuvimos un hijo. Pero necesitamos perdonar. Los dos. No fue culpa tuya.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte —él tenía la voz grave mientras le contemplaba las manos—. Estás temblando.

Era cierto. Temblaba, pero no de frío.

Darien se levantó y se dirigió hacia el caballo. Rebuscó en las alforjas y encontró una manta roja que desplegó junto al fuego. Serena observó su rostro bajo las sombras de la hoguera. Su corazón sangraba de dolor.

Durante todos esos años había creído que él la culpaba por todo. Y él había pensado lo mismo de ella.

Para ella habían sido trece años de exilio.

Para él, una muerte en vida.

—Toma —dijo él en voz baja—. Puedes tumbarte aquí. Está más caliente —añadió mientras le daba la espalda—. Yo me quedaré despierto y vigilaré hasta que pase la tormenta.

Temblorosa, Serena se puso en pie. Lentamente caminó hacia él y, poniéndose de puntillas, apoyó una mano en su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Fue un accidente, Darien —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. ¡No fue culpa tuya!

—¿Es posible que llegues a perdonarme? —el inspiro ruidosamente devolviéndole la mirada. Los ojos azules eran profundos e infinitos como el mar.

—¿Cómo podría culparte? —ella le acarició la mejilla mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. Eras… siempre has sido… —«mi único amor», pensó, aunque lo que dijo con voz entrecortada fue otra cosa— mi más querido amigo.

Ella oyó la respiración acelerada de Darien y sintió el fuerte martilleo de su corazón contra el de ella. El masculino cuerpo ardía. Su piel olía a almizcle, sol y arena.

Darien la miró y esa mirada la quemó, tensó cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, desde las puntas de los dedos de las manos hasta las de los pies, de pura anticipación mientras seguía oyéndose el aullido de la tormenta fuera de la cueva.

—Y tú la mía.

Agachando la cabeza, la besó.

Escondidos en la cueva, ocultos del mundo exterior y protegidos de la tormenta, la besó como si no existiera nadie más en el universo. La empujó contra la pared de roca roja de la cueva y ella le devolvió el beso con fervor, vertiendo el corazón en sus labios.

Bruscamente. Darien se apartó de ella. Serena parpadeó, estupefacta. Los azules ojos se habían oscurecido de deseo. Sentía sus rosados labios hinchados y lastimados ante la fuerza de los besos, casi tan lastimados como su corazón en proceso de curación.

Con un gruñido, la tomó en sus brazos sujetándola contra el fuerte pecho como si no pesara nada. Ella lo miró sin aliento, encandilada por su fuerza brutal. Oía el aullido del viento que lanzaba arena contra la roca, y también oía las quejas del caballo. La pequeña hoguera lanzaba sombras de fuego contra la suave roca roja de la cueva.

Allí estaban a salvo. Allí estaban al abrigo. Allí estaban juntos.

El la tumbó delicadamente sobre la manta antes de despojarse de la camisa blanca, el pantalón negro y los zapatos. Serena contempló maravillada el cuerpo desnudo de pie ante ella. Los músculos refulgían bajo la luz del fuego.

Arrodillándose sobre la manta, junto a ella, lentamente le quitó las bragas y las deslizó por las piernas.

Y de repente, con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, las arrojó a la hoguera.

—¿Qué haces? —balbuceó ella mientras contemplaba cómo ardía la prenda de algodón blanco—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Necesitábamos alimentar el fuego —él alzó una ceja y le dedicó una sensual mirada.

Serena ya tenía un fuego ardiendo en su interior, consumiéndola entera. El hizo que se incorporara hasta que estuvo también de rodillas y le levantó la falda del vestido hasta las caderas. Estaba desnuda mientras él deslizaba su dureza contra su más sensible núcleo, basculando de atrás hacia delante. Después se irguió para besarla.

Ardiente. Ardiente. Serena se quemaba. Poco a poco se convertía en cenizas y llamas.

—Quítame el vestido —susurró ella—. Quítamelo.

—Tú… —dijo él con un gesto de aprobación mientras deslizaba las manos sobre los femeninos pechos y depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello— eres pura lascivia.

De un tirón le arrancó el vestido de algodón blanco y lo arrojó al suelo. Ella se sentó en su regazo con las piernas enroscadas alrededor de la robusta cintura. A la luz de las llamas, contempló los desnudos cuerpos entrelazados. El empezó a moverse contra ella y los suaves jadeos que provocó pronto se asemejaron a los aullidos del viento en el exterior.

La tensión creció en el interior de Serena a medida que Darien se deslizaba sobre ella. El placer fue en aumento y, de repente, la alzó con sus fuertes brazos y la penetró con una única y profunda sacudida. La profundidad de la penetración la dejó sin aliento.

No sólo le había llenado el cuerpo. También le había llenado el alma.

Serena se aferró a los fuertes hombros y dejó que el placer aumentara en su interior, más y más. Pero incluso cuando la euforia al fin la desgarró, haciéndola estallar en pedazos, mantuvo el secreto bien guardado en su interior.

«Te amo».

«Siempre te amaré».

No podía pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, porque sabía que no cambiarían nada.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho

Durante un instante, Darien temió haberle hecho daño. Pero segundos después, ella gimió y empezó a balancearse contra él, cerrando las piernas sobre su cintura mientras él la llenaba.

Ante el movimiento de Serena, y al sentir los femeninos pechos frotándose contra su torso, contuvo el aliento antes de lanzarse nuevamente en su interior, llenándola de tal manera que no pudo reprimir un rugido que escapó desde el fondo de su garganta.

La luz de las llamas dibujaba sombras sobre el hermoso rostro de carnosos e inflamados labios, con las largas y negras pestañas firmemente cerradas en una expresión de felicidad. Al observarla, se quedó sin aliento ante el esfuerzo necesario para contenerse.

A pesar de estar en su interior, era ella quien lo llenaba.

Serena, su belleza, su infinita sensualidad. Serena se balanceaba contra él con la gracia de una ninfa. Sobre la blanca piel de su cuello de cisne se deslizaban perlas de sudor mientras jadeaba y se echaba hacia atrás. El velo de su brillante y sedoso pelo caía en cascadas sobre la espalda, balanceándose al ritmo de sus jadeos. Los hermosos ojos permanecían cerrados.

Darien le sujetó la barbilla para obligarla a alzar la cabeza y la besó, provocándole un gemido de placer ahogado mientras se aterraba a los fuertes hombros y le clavaba las uñas para marcarlo en su propio acto de posesión.

La fuerza de la penetración fue brutal e imparable. Al oírla gritar, él supo que no podía controlarse por más tiempo. La sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se vertió en su interior con un grito.

Después cayó rendido sobre la manta y la atrajo hacia sí. No supo cuánto tardó en despertar, pero ella aun dormía en sus brazos.

Ambos estaban desnudos. El fuego languidecía y la noche era cada vez más fría a medida que la oscuridad se adueñaba de todo.

Sintió un escalofrío. Contempló el hermoso rostro de la mujer que dormía con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho. Su belleza iba más allá de los cabellos rubios o los rosados y perfectos labios. Era más profunda que la pálida piel de rosadas mejillas.

A pesar de haberle hecho el amor numerosas veces, no conseguía saciarse. Empezaba a temer que jamás lo haría.

No quería divorciarse de ella.

Sin hacer ruido, se deslizó de debajo del femenino cuerpo y se puso en pie. Atravesó la cueva y sacó otra manta de las alforjas del caballo. Después se acurrucó nuevamente junto a ella y los cubrió a ambos con la manta mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. Sabía con absoluta certeza que jamás la dejaría marchar.

Sintiendo una creciente somnolencia, la miró, dormida contra él. Así era como la deseaba cada noche. En su cama. A su mesa. De su mano. Bailando en sus brazos.

Con esa belleza y delicada gracia, Serena sería la reina perfecta. Sin embargo…

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras contemplaba el fuego que se apagaba.

Tenía que divorciarse de ella. Su obligación era proporcionar un heredero a la dinastía. Los Al´Shield habían reinado en Qusay durante mil años. Su primo, Steven, había renunciado al trono al saberse que había sido un niño cambiado, que había suplantado al auténtico Steven tras el fallecimiento de éste.

La sangre lo era todo. Proporcionaba a los Al´Shield el derecho a reinar. No sólo el derecho, sino también la obligación. Y Serena jamás podría quedarse embarazada.

Sintió un nudo formarse en la garganta. Desvió la mirada y se fijó en los montículos y rocas de tierra iluminadas por las ascuas. En el exterior aun se oía el golpeteo de la arena contra las rocas de los riscos y el aullido enfurecido del viento que cada vez era más débil.

Y se durmió profundamente, abrazado con fuerza a su mujer.

—Darien —el desnudo cuerpo de Serena se revolvió—. ¿Estás despierto?

La dulce y cálida voz parecía provenir de un sueño que lo inundaba de paz. Lentamente, abrió los ojos.

A través de la entrada de la cueva, sobre los montículos de arena, vio la grisácea luz del amanecer que trepaba sobre las montañas. El viento había cesado. El desierto estaba en calma. Se oía el lastímelo sonido de los pájaros, y la débil queja del caballo que reclamaba su desayuno.

Ya amanecía. La tormenta había pasado.

Y su tiempo también.

A regañadientes, se volvió hacia Serena. Su rostro era como el agua fresca, un bálsamo para su alma. Los ojos celestes parecían profundos lagos de luz. Y eso no hacía más que empeorar el dolor.

No quería dejarla marchar.

—Apenas ha amanecido —le mintió con dulzura sin soltarla—. Vuélvete a dormir.

Durante unos segundos ella se recostó sobre él y el silencio se adueñó de la fría oscuridad de la cueva. Sin embargo, en seguida se removió de nuevo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Crees que tus hombres nos estarán buscando?

—Sí —contestó él—. En seguida estarán aquí.

—Entonces ha llegado la hora —Serena respiro hondo y se apartó de él. Su voz sonaba extrañamente impersonal.

—¿La hora?

—La hora de que te divorcies de mí.

El la miró, estupefacto. La dulce expresión se había vuelto pétrea y los lagos de luz habían desaparecido. Los ojos celestes se posaron en el pantalón negro arrugado al otro lado de la cueva.

—Sé que llevas la esmeralda contigo —susurró.

—Sí —admitió él con la mandíbula encajada—. La traje conmigo.

—¿Tantas ganas tenías de deshacerte de mí?

—Prometí dejarte libre.

—Pues hazlo —ella alzó la barbilla con expresión a medio camino entre el desafío y el dolor.

Darien cerró los puños con fuerza.

Serena tenía razón, había llegado la hora. La tormenta había pasado y sus hombres estarían peinando el desierto. Pronto los encontrarían y él volvería a Shafar, al palacio real, a sus interminables deberes. Aquella misma noche ofrecería el banquete real.

Y al día siguiente, asistiría a la copa Qais. Y sería testigo de la boda de Serena Tsukino con Seiya Kou.

Había amanecido, la magia se había esfumado.

—¿Darien? —Serena lo miró con una expresión de profunda tristeza en los ojos.

Estaba claro que sentía lo mismo que él. No deseaba el divorcio.

La evidencia lo inundó de una repentina fuerza.

No renunciaría a ella. Todavía no. Aun no había terminado con ella.

—No —rugió—. Aún no diré las palabras.

—Pero Darien… —balbuceó —, ¡sabes que tienes que hacerlo!

¿«Tienes que»? El se sentó. Cuadró los hombros y todo su cuerpo se tensó como el acero. La miró con dureza, egoísta y despiadado como los antiguos sultanes.

—No hay ningún «tienes que» que valga —rugió mientras alzaba la barbilla y la miraba con ojos inyectados de orgullo—. Soy el rey de Qusay. Y hasta que te deje marchar, me perteneces.

«Me perteneces».

Serena se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. No podía negar su veracidad. Pertenecía a Darien. Siempre le había pertenecido, en cuerpo y alma.

Pero él era el rey de Qusay, no podía seguir casado con una mujer estéril. Y tampoco podía conservarla abiertamente como su amante. El escándalo dejaría en ridículo el que había estallado trece años atrás.

Con un tembloroso suspiro, cerró los ojos. Había vuelto a Qusay para ayudar a su familia, no para arruinarla de nuevo. Además, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, para Seiya la humillación pública sería como si lo apuñalara.

Tenían que divorciarse, tenían que despedirse. No había otra solución. Si se quedaba con Darien, tal y como deseaba, si se permitía ser egoísta, destruiría a todos aquellos a quienes amaba. Levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

Los guardaespaldas los estarían buscando, sin duda aterrados por la desaparición de su rey en medio de la tormenta de arena.

¿Eso que se oía a lo lejos no era un helicóptero?

«¡No!», se dijo con desesperación. «¡Todavía no!»

Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse a la realidad. Ese dulce paréntesis robado había llegado a su fin.

Apartándose del calor de Darien, se puso lentamente en pie. Era demasiado tarde para recuperar las braguitas, ya que habían ardido en la hoguera, pero no para el sujetador de algodón blanco que encontró en el suelo de la cueva.

—No te hace falta eso —dijo Darien tumbado de espaldas sobre la manta—. Aún nos quedan varias horas. Apenas ha amanecido.

Ella no contestó.

—Serena —él se apoyó sobre un codo.

Ella no miró hacia atrás. Temía que si contemplaba la letal intensidad de su mirada azul quedaría atrapada de nuevo por la magia y perdería la capacidad de hacer lo correcto. Incluso en esos momentos, su cuerpo se estremecía por el esfuerzo de desafiarlo y, peor aún, desafiar sus propios e íntimos anhelos.

Encontró el vestido blanco de algodón, sucio y con alguna rasgadura, arrugado detrás de una roca. Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde que él se lo había arrancado.

Desde entonces habían sucedido muchas cosas. Mundos enteros habían cambiado.

Sintió su mirada sobre ella, pero no se volvió para no encontrarse con esos ojos.

Desnudo. Darien se puso de pie de un salto, como un guerrero. La abrazó y la obligó a girarse y a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?

—Gracias por estos maravillosos días en el desierto —ella tragó con dificultad. Tenía la sensación de que el corazón le sangraba, roto en mil pedazos, en su pecho—. Nunca los olvidaré.

—Aún tenemos tiempo.

Una temblorosa Serena cerró los ojos. Le resultaría más fácil hablar si no tuviera que mirar el rostro hermosamente masculino, la sensual boca, los ojos de un imposible color azul. La mirada de Darien le despedazaba el corazón.

—Ha terminado —susurró ella—. Hemos terminado.

—Mírame —el sobresalto de Darien era evidente. Las manos se relajaron un instante antes de agarrarla con más fuerza.

Ella no podía mirarlo.

—¡Mírame!

Obligada a obedecer, ella abrió los ojos.

El rostro de Darien estaba ensombrecido a causa de la ira.

—Eres mía. Serena. Mientras te siga deseando.

Ella sintió la garganta seca. Ojalá fuera cierto, ojalá pudiera ser suya para siempre, o al menos durante una noche más.

—¿Cómo? —contestó ella con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo podría ser tuya, Darien?

—Te uniste a mí hace mucho tiempo —los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron hasta adquirir el tono de mil tormentas sobre el mar Ártico.

—Darien…

—No te casarás con él mañana. ¡Es demasiado pronto!

—¿Y qué me vas a obligar a hacer? —los torturados ojos de Serena lo miraron—. ¿Abandonar a Seiya en el altar?, ¿convenirme en tu amante?, ¿permitir la ruina de mi familia?

—Podríamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto… —él encajo la mandíbula.

—¡En palacio no existen los secretos! —gritó ella—. A lo mejor en el desierto, con tus sirvientes de confianza, podríamos mantenerlo en secreto durante algún tiempo. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que en el palacio real los secretos no existen. Es probable que ya circulen rumores sobre nosotros. Le he causado mucho dolor a mi familia, y ahora mi hermana pequeña está embarazada. ¿Cómo podrían mis padres mantener la cabeza alta si accedo a convertirme en tu amante?

—Nadie se atrevería a llamarte tal cosa —siseó él lleno de rabia—. Serías respetada como mi… mi… como mi…

—¿Como tú qué, como tu esposa? No podemos seguir casados. ¡Sabes bien que no podemos!

—Puedo hacer lo que me plazca —él la miró con ojos brillantes—. Soy el rey.

Serena oyó a lo lejos el sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero que sobrevolaba el desierto. No había confusión posible. Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Para un hombre con tu sentido del deber —dijo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas—, ser rey te convierte en menos libre que el más humilde sirviente de tu palacio.

—Serena…

—¡No! —gritó ella—. No puedo anular mi compromiso, sería una humillación para Seiya y destrozaría la reputación de mi familia. Mi primer escándalo, el embarazo de Rini… Mis padres jamás podrían volver a salir de su casa

—¿Cómo puede preocuparte tanto después del modo en que te trataron?

—Porque los quiero. Porque… —ella levantó la cabeza mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas— son la única familia, nunca tendré otra. Ellos, Seiya y los hijos de Seiya. ¡No puedo ser la causa de su ruina por convertirme en tu querida!

—¡No emplees esa palabra! Mataría a quien te llamara así.

—¿A todos? —un nudo se formó en la garganta de Serena, que rió con voz ronca—. ¿Matarías a tus súbditos por decir la verdad?

—No es la verdad —él la sujeto con fuerza por los hombros—. ¡Y tú lo sabes!

—¿Cómo si no puede calificarse a una mujer prometida a otro hombre y que acaba de hacer lo que yo he hecho contigo? —ella cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando recuperar fuerzas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—No has hecho nada malo. Eres mi esposa.

—Suéltame, Darien—susurró ella—. Déjame libre.

El la miró con ojos llenos de una impetuosa mezcla de posesividad y una emoción que le llegó al alma.

—Puedo protegerte, Serena.

—¿Cómo? —susurró ella mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Ni siquiera tú puedes hacer milagros.

—El que estés ahora aquí conmigo ya es un milagro —él la miró mientras le sujetaba el rostro con las palmas de las manos—. Y no te dejaré ir. Aún no.

Serena sintió los ásperos dedos sobre su piel.

Sintió su cuerpo desnudo, cálido, fuerte y duro contra el de ella. Sintió cuánto la deseaba. Sintió el poder de su salvaje fuerza mientras se agachaba para besarla.

Los labios de Darien se movieron sobre los de ella con profunda y exquisita ternura. Persuadiéndola. Dominándola, no sólo con su sensualidad, sino con el dolor de su propio cuerpo y corazón.

Cuando al fin la soltó, ella emitió un leve suspiro. Lo miró a los ojos, al hombre que amaba, sintiéndose cálida y mareada, impregnada de la suave luz de su cercanía.

El beso la había conquistado como no habían logrado mil argumentos.

—Eres mía, Serena —él soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y la atrajo contra su torso desnudo mientras murmuraba, con la boca enterrada en sus cabellos, palabras casi inaudibles—. Y yo soy tuyo.

A lo lejos, Serena oyó su voz interior que le decía que él no era suyo, que jamás lo sería, ya no. Volver con él a Shafar como su amante secreta supondría arriesgar todo aquello que más le importaba, a todos a quienes amaba.

Sin embargo, no podía separarse de él. Aun no. ¡Aún no!

Cerró los ojos mientras él la abrazaba. El destino decidiría su futuro. De algún modo encontrarían el modo de estar juntos un poco más sin hacerle daño a nadie, ¿o no?

El sonido del helicóptero se había transformado en un estruendo y vio el remolino de arena que las aspas producían a la entrada de la cueva mientras el aparato aterrizaba sobre la planicie.

—Vístete —Serena se apartó de él alarmada—. Tus hombres no pueden encontrarte desnudo, ¡y a solas conmigo!

—Sería todo un espectáculo, ¿verdad? —él soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vístete! —ella recogió la ropa de Darien del suelo y se la entregó.

Él le sonrió, y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Durante un segundo, el tiempo se congeló entre ellos con la anticipación de infinitas alegrías futuras

Pero entonces oyó a sus hombres llamándolo, y ruido de motores. Oyó las fuertes pisadas, cada vez más fuertes, que se aproximaban a la cueva.

Suspirando ante la ansiosa y suplicante mirada de Serena, Darien se movió con rápida precisión militar y se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Mientras se ponía la camisa, ella echó un último vistazo al atractivo cuerpo y se maravilló de ser la única mujer que hubiera experimentado el increíble placer de compartir su lecho. ¿Cómo podía ser?, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan bendecida por los dioses?

De nuevo recordó la manera reverente, ardiente y tierna en que la había tocado durante la noche. Y durante el día…

—¿Señor? ¡Señor!

El jefe de los guardaespaldas de Darien se asomó por encima de la arena apilada a la entrada de la cueva antes de caer de rodillas, reflejando así su gratitud y alivio. Detrás de él, había una docena de hombres con atuendo militar

—¡Alabado sea Dios! Esa maldita yegua volvió sin jinete justo antes de que la tormenta alcanzara la casa. Pensábamos que… temíamos que…

Darien se abotonó la arrugada camisa blanca y se colocó ante sus hombres, alto y orgulloso. Todo un rey.

—Estamos a salvo, Faruq. La señorita Tsukino y yo montábamos a caballo cuando fuimos sorprendidos por la tormenta y nos refugiamos aquí. Gracias por encontrarnos —señaló el caballo negro atado a una roca—. Por favor, ocúpate de que atiendan a Tayyib. Nos hizo un gran servicio.

—Sí, Señor.

—¿Y mi gente? ¿Mi casa?

—No hay heridos —contestó el guardaespaldas—. Algunos pequeños daños. Montones de arena. Trajimos un médico por si acaso les hacía falta.

—Yo estoy ileso. Pero haremos que revise a la señorita Tsukino.

Faruq la miró inquieto antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse reculando hacia el exterior de la cueva. Serena sintió las miradas de soslayo del resto de los guardaespaldas y su rostro enrojeció.

—El helicóptero nos llevará de inmediato de regreso al palacio real —dijo Darien antes de volverse hacia ella y tenderle una mano—. ¿Señorita Tsukino?

Un sonriente Darien la escoltó al exterior de la cueva, devolviéndola al ardiente y blanco sol. Y, de repente, toda ansiedad desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido.

La condujo hasta el helicóptero que los aguardaba, intentando ignorar los tensos rostros de los guardaespaldas que los seguían. Conseguirían mantener su relación en secreto un día más. Un precioso día más antes de que Darien se viera obligado a reconocer que no tenía elección, que debía divorciarse de ella antes de que cada uno partiera hacia las respectivas vidas que el destino había dispuesto para ellos.

Un día más, pensó desesperada. Nadie resultaría herido por un día más de egoísmo. Un único día podía parecerse a toda una vida.

Darien conseguiría mantener el secreto. Jamás se había conseguido guardar un secreto en palacio, pero él encontraría el modo de hacerlo. Era un ser mágico. Poderoso.

Era el rey.

Darien corría con los hombros tensos por el pasillo del palacio real, apartando a sus ayudantes a su paso.

Desde su regreso a la ciudad, cada minuto de su agenda había sido meticulosamente dictado por cinco ayudantes diferentes y subsecretarios que trabajaban en equipo, supervisados por el visir. Las tareas del rey no tenían fin. Tratados que negociar, sonrisas fingidas obligadas por la debida cortesía, diplomacia, política. Decir una cosa cuando quería decir otra. ¿Qué sabía él de todo eso?

Gruñó para sus adentros. Ya había aprendido mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Odiaba tener que mantener a Serena en secreto.

Ella había dormido apoyada contra su hombro durante todo el trayecto en helicóptero desde el desierto. Aún la sentía, aún olía el embriagador aroma a naranja y clavo, a pesar de haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa en el palacio real.

En cuanto hubo puesto un pie en palacio, quiso llevarla a sus aposentos reales, pero ella había puesto reparos mientras miraba con recelo a los numerosos secretarios y ayudantes que lo aguardaban. «Más tarde», le había susurrado y, con un suspiro se había visto obligado a dejarla marchar. Se había prometido a sí mismo que lograría acortar las reuniones para volver lo más rápidamente posible al ala de los sirvientes.

Eso había ocurrido diez horas atrás. Su visir, Akmal Al'Sayr, aún se rasgaba las vestiduras por los días que Darien había faltado. Al parecer, ni siquiera el hecho de haberse perdido, y casi perecido, en el desierto bastaba para excusar a un monarca de sus deberes.

Prácticamente era de noche y no había visto a Serena desde su regreso. Había desperdiciado un día entero. Un día dedicado a las obligaciones en un palacio lleno de pasillos ocultos e insidiosos chismorreos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Odiaba aquel secretismo, tendría que convencerla para que renunciara a casarse. De algún modo, lograría arreglar las cosas con Kou. Una vez que estuviera de acuerdo en anular la boda, estaría dispuesto a divorciarse de ella. Pero no antes de que accediera a convertirse en su amante para siempre

«¿Cómo podrían mis padres mantener la cabeza alta si accedo a convertirme en tu querida?».

Dio un respingo ante el calificativo. No. «Maldita sea, ¡no!». Arrojaría personalmente al que osara insultarla a las mazmorras bizantinas que se extendían por debajo del palacio. Lo enviaría al destierro al desierto sin agua ni comida. Lo…

«¿Matarías a tus súbditos por decir la verdad?». Oyó el eco de las palabras susurradas por Serena en la cueva. «Suéltame». «Déjame libre».

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y desterró el pensamiento de su mente. La mantendría a su lado mientras la deseara, ya fueran diez años o cincuenta. Aún era joven, sólo tenía treinta y un años. Se la quedaría sólo para él y pospondría su propia boda todo lo que pudiera.

Aceleró el paso gruñéndole a un sirviente que se atrevió a mirarlo.

¿Estaría Serena aún despierta? ¿Estaría desnuda bajo las sábanas, con su rubia melena extendida sobre la almohada? El deseo hizo que se endureciera de inmediato. Aceleró el paso aún más. Prácticamente corría.

—¿Me permite unas palabras, Señor?

En el pasillo, junto al despacho real, vio a su visir asomando por la puerta.

—Más tarde —rugió sin detenerse.

—Por supuesto. Señor —dijo el visir con voz aterciopelada—. Sólo quería que supierais que he iniciado las negociaciones para el matrimonio real. No tendréis que preocuparos de nada. Dentro de unas semanas os presentaré a vuestra futura esposa.

Darien se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo, entró en la sala de recepción y cerró la puerta.

—No organizarás nada —dijo fríamente—. No me interesa el matrimonio.

—Pero, Señor, estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Y Su Alteza ya no es tan joven…

—¡Tengo treinta y un años!

—Después del caos organizado por la abdicación de Alan, los súbditos necesitan el consuelo y la seguridad de ver perpetuarse la línea de sucesión. Una boda real. Una familia real —se mesó la encanecida barba—. Puede que no resulte fácil encontrar la novia adecuada, una joven virgen con el linaje adecuado y una reputación perfecta e inmaculada…

—¿Por qué tiene que ser virgen? —preguntó Darien.

—Para que no pueda haber ninguna duda de que los hijos son de Su Alteza —contestó el visir visiblemente sorprendido—. El heredero jamás deberá ser puesto en entredicho.

—No negociarás un matrimonio en mi nombre —Darien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza—. Te lo prohíbo.

—¿Quizás porque los intereses se dirigen en otra dirección? —el visir lo miró con ojos astutos y brillantes.

Darien, entornó los párpados mientras se preguntaba cuánto sabría ese hombre. El visir tenía espías por todas partes. Estaba tan obsesionado por la seguridad del país, que la intimidad no significaba nada para él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sería un grave error insultar a Seiya Kou, Alteza —contestó el visir sin desviar la mirada—. Tengo entendido que esta noche regresará de París.

París. De modo que él había acertado en sus sospechas: Kou estaba con su amante francesa. ¿Y se suponía que debía renunciar a Serena a favor de un hombre al que no le importaba lo suficiente siquiera para serle fiel?

—No tengo ninguna intención de insultar a Kou —apretó los puños con fuerza, demasiado enfadado para ser juste—. Es mi amigo. Me salvó la vida.

—Sí. Cierto —Akmal se aclaró la garganta—. El banquete real empezará pronto. Señor. Los embajadores y miembros de la realeza de todo el mundo han venido para celebrar vuestra inminente coronación. No querréis llegar tarde…

—Apareceré cuando yo quiera —Darien rechinó los dientes. Iba a tener que hablar de naderías con personas por las que no sentía nada

—Es una pena que en una ocasión como ésta no podáis asistir del brazo de vuestra futura esposa —el visir se mesó la barba y suspiró antes de que una idea hiciera que se le iluminaran los ojos—. La princesa Lara du Plessis asistirá con su padre. Es una posibilidad tan buena como cualquier otra. Es hermosísima…

—Nada de matrimonio —rugió Darien mientras que, con la mente puesta en Serena, se daba media vuelta para marcharse.

—La encontraréis en los jardines reales —dijo el visir con amargura—. Donde no merece estar.

Darien se volvió bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos.

Serena tenía razón. En palacio no había secretos, Akmal Al'Sayr los conocía todos.

Salvo uno.

No sabía que ya estaba casado.

—Ordena a tus espías que se retiren —dijo secamente—. Déjala en paz.

La boca de Akmal se torció hacia abajo y sus labios desaparecieron entre la larga barba gris mientras enmudecía.

—Y búscale un lugar en el banquete.

El visir adquirió una expresión aún más compungida y su fino cuerpo se encogió bajo el gesto de malestar. Sin embargo, tuvo que agachar la cabeza ante la orden de su soberano.

—Sí, Señor —levantó la vista y lo miró con ojos brillantes—. Pero jamás podrá ser algo más que una concubina para Su Alteza. El pueblo jamás aceptaría a una mujer así en vuestra vida, una mujer que ha tenido tantos amantes que tuvo que lanzarse de un caballo para deshacerse de la criatura que había engendrado con engaños…

Darien lo vio todo rojo. Le bastaron dos zancadas para colocarse frente al anciano y agarrarlo del cuello.

—Fue un accidente —siseó—. Un accidente. Y en cuanto a sus numerosos amantes, sólo tuvo uno: yo. ¿Lo has entendido bien, Al'Sayr. Yo fui su amante, el único que tuvo.

Los ojos del otro hombre empezaron a hincharse antes de que el rey recuperara el control y lo soltara. El anciano se agachó hacia delante sujetándose la garganta mientras tosía.

—No vuelvas a hablar de ella en esos términos —le ordenó Darien antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse furioso por el pasillo con su túnica al viento.

Su corazón todavía martilleaba con furia cuando encontró a Serena en el jardín real, bajo la luz del crepúsculo, dormida en un sillón a la sombra en un cenador. Tenía un libro abierto en el regazo. Se paró ante ella y la contempló, maravillado de nuevo por su belleza.

Dormía pacíficamente, como un niño. El viento soplaba suavemente entre los árboles, agitando las hojas y soltando mechones de sus cabellos sobre el rostro. Llevaba un ajustado jersey negro sobre una camisa blanca y falda larga y negra. Calzaba unas deportivas rojas.

Su bonito rostro estaba desprovisto de maquillaje, hermoso en su belleza natural. Modesta, sencilla, como una doncella. Tenía todo el aspecto de la esposa y madre perfecta, el corazón perfecto del hogar de cualquier hombre. De su hogar.

Respiró hondo y se relajó bajo el calmante efecto de su dulce pureza, de su inocencia. No pudo evitar sonreírle. Y entonces su mirada se posó en su mano y vio que aún llevaba el diamante de Kou.

Los ojos celestes de Serena se abrieron temblorosos. Al verlo, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le llegó al alma.

—Darien —el dulce tono de su voz la empapó como una ola—. ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos hoy!

—Creía que este día jamás llegaría a su fin —él se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos.

—Y, una vez más, me has pillado en el jardín real —su expresión se volvió avergonzada, de remordimiento—. Donde no debería estar.

—El jardín es tuyo —contestó él con brusquedad—. Tienes todo el derecho.

—Por ahora —ella intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Contempló sus manos y giró el anillo en su dedo.

—Quítate eso —un espasmo de inesperados celos atravesó a Darien mientras contemplaba el anillo, la evidencia física de la existencia de otro hombre.

—¿Por qué? —ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Quítatelo.

—No.

—No te casarás con él mañana.

—Sí lo haré —el rostro de Serena adquirió una expresión rebelde mientras se ponía en pie—. Y si no puedes aceptar que…

—Entonces será mejor no hablar de ello ahora —él la agarró de la muñeca—. Acompáñame durante el banquete real esta noche.

—¿Esta es tu idea de la discreción? —ella bajó la mirada hasta la muñeca—. ¿Sentarnos el uno al lado del otro en el banquete, como amantes, para que todo el mundo lo vea? —sacudió la cabeza y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos—. Reconoce que yo tenía razón —susurró—. El palacio ya empieza a separarnos. Terminemos de manera limpia, debemos separarnos.

El la miró con el corazón pesaroso. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle cambiar de idea si él mismo sentía que tenía razón?

—Una noche más —sin embargo, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No cambiará nada.

—Sé mi pareja en el banquete. Dame una última oportunidad de intentar hacerte cambiar de idea, de convencerte para que no te cases con él. Una última noche —apretó la mandíbula—. Después, si todavía deseas casarte con él… te diré adiós.

—¿Te divorciarás de mí? —el rostro de Serena evidenciaba la lucha que se libraba en su interior entre el deseo y el dolor.

—Sí.

—¿Me das tu palabra de honor?

—Sí —contestó él secamente.

—De acuerdo —ella asintió. Alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero se contuvo—. Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme —bajó la vista hacia las deportivas y, cuando la levantó de nuevo, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Hasta esta noche, Alteza.

Media hora más tarde, Darien entró en el salón de baile, solo, para recibir el atronador aplauso de quinientos ilustres invitados que clamaban por su atención, por una mirada suya. Todavía no se le había ocurrido ningún argumento para convencer a Serena de que siguiera siendo su amante. Porque no había ninguno.

Serena quería respetabilidad. Quería una familia. Quería hijos.

Como rey, ¿qué podría ofrecerle, salvo la deshonra?

Saludó a sus invitados mientras caminaba hacia un extremo de la larga mesa. Buscaba el más hermoso de los rostros. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde la había colocado el visir? Sin su balsámica presencia se sentía como un león enjaulado, medio loco a causa del cautiverio. Rezó para encontrarla sentada junto a él en la mesa.

Pero cuando llegó al sitio que tenía asignado se paró en seco.

Sentado a su izquierda vio al anciano rey de un país vecino.

Y a su derecha, una hermosa rubia de no más de dieciocho años, cubierta de diamantes y que reía tapándose la boca con una mano mientras lo miraba con unos luminosos ojos azules. En seguida se imaginó quién era, la princesa Lara du Plessis.

Maldijo a su visir en silencio y se sentó. Tenía las manos agarrotadas sobre el mantel de lino. Contempló con desánimo los platos con dibujos realizados en oro de veinticuatro quilates y las copas llenas de champán. ¿Dónde estaba Serena?

Mientras se servía la cena, el anciano rey sentado a su izquierda se quejó largo y tendido de un injusto impuesto entre Qusay y su propio país. Darien estuvo tentado de dirigir la daga ceremonial contra sí mismo, como un lobo arrancándose una pata a mordiscos para liberarse de una trampa.

De repente sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y levantó la vista.

Serena lo miraba desde el extremo opuesto del salón de baile, el punto más lejano posible. La habían sentado entre una insulsa mujer vestida de color marrón y el orondo y casi calvo secretario del Ministerio de Hacienda. No había duda de que el visir había elegido personalmente el emplazamiento.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero su mirada era triste. Las sombras del salón de baile, en penumbra bajo las luces de los candelabros, hicieron que todos los demás desaparecieran.

Era muy hermosa. Y estaba muy lejos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No podía ofrecerle más? ¿Ser su amante secreta, adecuada únicamente para encuentros clandestinos en su alcoba, y no la ilustre compañera sentada a su lado?

Darien comió rápidamente y contestó con monosílabos al anciano rey y a la sonriente y joven princesa, pero sólo cuando se veía obligado a contestar a alguna pregunta directa. En cuanto llegaron al salón de baile los músicos y las bailarinas, se apagaron las velas para acrecentar la magia de la actuación.

Darien arrojó la servilleta de lino sobre el plato y se dirigió hacia su amante.

Se abrió paso entre las sombras oscuras y profundas. El público estaba encandilado contemplando unas complicadas danzas con espadas y llamas, al son de la hechizante melodía del jowza y el santur. Así pues, Darien resultaba invisible en la oscuridad y oía las conversaciones susurradas que nadie mantendría ante él.

—Serena Tsukino… —oyó sisear a una mujer. A pesar de no desearlo, no pudo evitar ralentizar el paso y escuchar— pasa los días con él aquí, en palacio… y apuesto a que las noches también. El rey es un hombre bueno y decente, pero cuando una mujer está tan dispuesta a abrirse de piernas…

—¡Además, está comprometida! —fue la viperina respuesta—. Ha puesto en ridículo a Seiya Kou al acceder a casarse con él. ¿Te acuerdas de ese escándalo cuando era joven? Siempre fue mala.

—Al final recibirá su castigo, ya lo verás…

Con los puños apretados, Darien se volvió para intentar identificar a las dueñas de las voces, pero estaban mezcladas y ocultas entre el resto de la gente. Sólo podía ver sombras que se movían.

¡Si pudiera luchar de igual a igual! Una lucha en la que pudiera ver el rostro de su enemigo, no el susurro de maledicentes chismoteos en la oscuridad.

Todavía se estremecía de rabia cuando alcanzó las mesas más alejadas del salón de baile. En silencio, susurró el nombre de Serena. Ansiaba tocarla, tenerla en sus brazos. Ansiaba mantenerla a salvo y, de algún modo, protegerla de las crueles palabras.

Pero al llegar a su silla. La encontró vacía.

En cuanto las luces se apagaron y los músicos entraron en el salón de baile con sus guitarras, dulzainas y flautas, como acompañamiento de las espadas de fuego danzantes, Serena se levantó de un salto de su silla.

El banquete había sido un infierno. Había oído murmullos y percibido miradas en dirección a ella, algunas curiosas, otras envidiosas y unas pocas de puro odio. Estaba claro que, a pesar de que Darien no la había besado ni se había acostado con ella desde el regreso a palacio, todo el mundo daba por hecho que era su amante. Y la culpaban a ella, y únicamente a ella, por ese pecado.

Sentado a su derecha en la mesa, un hombre grueso de incipiente calvicie no había dejado de mirarla de reojo durante toda la cena. A su izquierda, una mujer de aspecto mediocre se había envarado en su traje marrón para, a continuación, ignorarla descaradamente durante una hora.

Serena había vigilado a Darien, sentado al otro extremo del salón de baile. Era evidente que sus súbditos lo adoraban y admiraban, y él aceptaba esa devoción con naturalidad, como si fuera su deber.

El no la necesitaba en su vida, por mucho que le dijera lo contrario. Estaba rodeado de personas que le suplicaban un poco de su atención, incluyendo la virginal y rubia princesa sentada a su lado. Era la clase de joven con la que sin duda se casaría… y muy pronto.

Había huido en cuanto el salón de baile se hubo quedado a oscuras. Su única obsesión era la de escapar antes de que alguien pudiera verla llorar. Sin embargo, en cuanto salió al pasillo sintió una mano en el hombro y se dio la vuelta con los puños apretados.

De inmediato sus manos se relajaron y sintió el cuerpo entumecido.

—Padre —susurró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kenji Tsukino parecía haber envejecido años en los últimos días y su antaño robusto cuerpo se había vuelto fino y encorvado.

Miró a su hija de arriba abajo, desde el cuidado moño hasta el vestido negro que le había prestado para la ocasión su vieja amiga, Esmeralda.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —preguntó él tras soltar una risa llena de amargura.

—Ya sabes por…

—Pensé que al fin te habías convertido en una chica respetable y sumisa —sacudió la cabeza y la miró con unos ojos negros sospechosamente brillantes—. ¿Para qué acceder a casarte con un hombre respetable si vas a engañarle con el rey incluso antes de pronunciar los votos?

—¡No lo entiendes! —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Dime que nunca te has acostado con el rey —insistió su padre—, dime que no es más que un asqueroso rumor, y te creeré.

Ella pestañeó con fuerza y desvió la mirada. La desilusión de su padre le dolía tanto que apenas podía soportarlo.

—Sólo me he traicionado a mí misma. No hay motivo de vergüenza en el hecho de que esté o no con el rey, no cuando…

«No cuando estamos casados», quiso decir, aunque las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta. No podía revelar su secreto. La palabra del rey era respetada en todo el mundo. ¿Cómo iba a revelar que había ocultado un secreto así durante trece años?

De joven había callado para protegerlo.

Ahora seguiría haciéndolo.

—¿No ves nada malo en acostarte con un hombre que no es tu esposo? —continuó su padre con la voz cargada de pesar—. Puede que esa clase de comportamiento resulte aceptable en el mundo moderno, pero no en nuestra familia. Tu hermana te necesita. Cásate con Seiya. Vuelve a Nueva York con tu flamante esposo y tu nueva familia. Y ayuda a Rini a criar a su hijo.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

—Nos llamó hace dos horas —él desvió la mirada con la mandíbula encajada—. Dice que no sabe cómo ser una madre. ¡Amenaza con entregar el bebé a algún extraño cuando nazca! Está asustada. Es tan joven…

La rabia se apoderó de Serena. Una rabia que era incapaz de controlar. Alzó la cabeza.

—¡Igual que yo entonces! —gritó—. ¡Yo también tenía dieciséis años cuando me echaste de casa, cuando me echaste del país!

—Estaba enfadado —susurró él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tenía otras expectativas para ti, Serena. Eras mi primogénita. Eras muy inteligente y tenías mucha fuerza. Me enorgullecía de ti. Y de repente… todo se vino abajo.

Ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

—Vuelve a Nueva York como una mujer casada. Tranquiliza a Rini con tu fortaleza —los llorosos ojos de su padre brillaban—. Mañana estaré en Qais y espero asistir a una boda.

El anciano se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Darien de pie a su espalda. Su cuerpo, vestido con una túnica blanca ceremonial, estaba tenso.

—¡Debería matarte por el modo en que has deshonrado a mi hija! —el rostro del padre de Serena se tornó violáceo. Desolado, alzó los puños contra Darien, mucho más alto y fuerte.

Este no movió un músculo ni hizo un gesto. Se limitó a quedarse de pie y a esperar el golpe.

El padre de Serena dejó caer los brazos y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su arrugado rostro.

—Tú no eres un rey —dijo con voz ronca y temblorosa por el dolor—. Ni siquiera eres un hombre.

Dicho lo cual se encaminó a trompicones pasillo abajo.

Serena lo observó marcharse antes de derrumbarse. Darien la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó mientras lloraba.

Le acarició dulcemente la cabeza y la miró con su rostro entre las manos. Le enjugó las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras la miraba con ojos oscuros y profundos. Respiró hondo y dejó caer los hombros con gesto de resignación.

—Ven conmigo —susurró.

A sus espaldas, en el salón de baile, aún se oía la música y los gritos de los bailarines. Darien la condujo por el oscuro pasillo, pasando junto a varios sirvientes que fingieron no darse cuenta, que fingieron no ver que el Rey había abandonado su banquete con una mujer que pertenecía a otro.

La condujo hacia el ala este, hasta sus aposentos. Cerrando la puerta tras ellos, la dejó sobre la enorme cama.

Sentado junto a ella, se inclinó hacia un lado y la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso apasionadamente mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Todo lo que había sentido por él, toda la ternura de los sueños adolescentes y todo el fuego del deseo de una mujer se reflejaron en ese beso.

El enorme y lujoso dormitorio estaba a oscuras. El balcón estaba abierto y del jardín llegaba el ardiente viento del desierto, junto con el ruido y la repentina explosión de risas y de aplausos provenientes del salón de baile del piso inferior. Pero ellos estaban en otro mundo.

Dulce y tiernamente, la tumbó de espaldas sobre su cama y le hizo el amor por última vez. El éxtasis del cuerpo femenino era tan agudo como el dolor en su corazón.

«Te amo», gritaba su alma. «Te amo». Sin embargo, sabía bien que el amor no cambiaba nada.

Cuando le hizo llegar a la dolorosa y jadeante plenitud no pudo evitar llorar. Durante unos segundos la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, en sus brazos, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Después, se levantó lentamente de la cama y se vistió. Sin mirarla, se acercó a un antiguo joyero junto a la librería. Lo abrió con una llave y sacó de él algo antes de volver a la cama donde ella estaba sentada y vestida.

Sin decir nada le entrego el collar con la esmeralda. Ella contempló en silencio las verdes facetas de la piedra.

Darien le tomó una mano y depositó la esmeralda en la palma, flexionando los dedos sobre la cadena de oro.

Ella oyó la respiración entrecortada antes de que su cuerpo adoptara una postura de dureza, como el granito.

Darien colocó una mano sobre la suya. Cuando habló, su voz era profunda y fría, y resonó en el enorme dormitorio real.

—Serena, me divorcio de ti.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve

A la mañana siguiente, Serena bajó del helicóptero y alargó el cuello para contemplar el moderno y resplandeciente hipódromo que separaba las llanuras desérticas de la amplia soledad del cielo azul.

Qais. El desierto que más amaba. Sin embargo, la habitual libertad de ese lugar tenía un «pero». El horizonte se extendía a su alrededor burlándose de ella, vestida de pies a cabeza con una ropa elegida por otra persona.

Su ropa al fin había llegado desde París y por tanto iba al gusto de su futuro esposo, con un vestido de seda rojo de Christian Dior, zapatos negros de tacón de Christian Louboutin y un bolso negro de vintage de Kelly. Completaba el conjunto un sombrero blanco y negro de ala ancha. Su preciosa ropa de diseño le parecía un disfraz de los años 1950, elegante y formal.

Ya no sentía la libertad de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera en la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Levantó la vista hacia el hipódromo de cristal que Darien y Seiya habían construido juntos. Pronto no sería lo único que los dos amigos iban a compartir. Cuando finalizara la copa Qais, empezaría su boda.

Darien la siguió junto al resto de los guardaespaldas y ayudantes. Ella lo sintió dudar antes de avanzar con un gesto de amargura. ¿Qué más quedaba por decir?

Ya había entregado a la novia.

Serena contempló su tensa y musculosa espalda mientras la adelantaba. Memorizó el gesto de su cabeza y la línea de su mandíbula. La forma de su extraordinariamente masculino cuerpo vestido con ropajes blancos.

En contra de su voluntad, recordó la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella. Del dulce dolor de satisfacción al ser poseída por él, la manera en que los labios le habían dolido por la intensidad de sus besos, la irritación de la parte interna de los muslos, provocada por su rostro sin afeitar. El recuerdo hizo que su cuerpo se tensara con una oleada de calor, incluso ante la agitación de su alma por la angustia de la pérdida.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a sí misma a levantar la vista.

Surgiendo del desierto, el hipódromo de cristal competía en brillo con la cegadora luz del sol. Pero ni siquiera ese sol podría quemar el recuerdo del cuerpo de Darien sobre el suyo. Ni la expresión en los ojos azules la noche anterior mientras había pronunciado las palabras que los habían divorciado.

—Cariño mío —Seiya surgió de una entrada lateral privada del hipódromo y se inclinó para besarla dulcemente en la mejilla—, me alegra mucho verte al fin.

A pesar de sus palabras, estaba pálido.

—¿Dónde has estado, Seiya? —ella ni siquiera hizo amago de devolverle el beso, o de sonreír.

—En Francia —Seiya se ruborizó—. Hubo una emergencia familiar. Con Kakyuu.

—¿Con la niñera? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Bien, muy bien —dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Parecía extrañamente nervioso e inquieto, comparado con el hombre urbanita y sofisticado que ella conocía.

Seiya se dio la vuelta y se encaminó, casi corriendo, hacia la puerta, a pesar de que el protocolo ordenaba que el rey debía entrar primero. Prácticamente tuvieron que correr para mantener su ritmo y no quedarse atrás.

—¿No tienes nada más que decirme? —preguntó ella.

—La carrera está a punto de empezar —se disculpó Seiya mientras arrugaba la nariz hacia su novia y suspiraba—. Ya hablaremos cuando termine.

Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Acaso había oído los rumores sobre ella y Darien? ¿Acaso ya no quería casarse con ella?

¿Iba a abandonarla en el altar, para la eterna vergüenza de su familia?

—Espera —balbuceó—. No sé qué habrás oído, pero te lo puedo explicar.

—Más tarde —Seiya se apresuró hacia la puerta—. Tu familia ya está aquí. Los he instalado no muy lejos del palco real, en un lugar de honor —hizo una pausa—. Yo me sentaré con mis hijos en el palco contiguo al tuyo. Tú estás en el palco real con el rey.

De modo que lo sabía.

—¡Espera! —gritó ella—. ¡No lo entiendes!

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de estar sola conmigo? —susurró Darien tras alcanzarla.

Ella lo miró y se estremeció ante la oscuridad que reflejaban los ojos azules. Aquello era muy duro, mucho más de lo que había pensado que sería.

—¿Te parece bien la disposición que he organizado, mi rey? —preguntó Seiya a Darien con una inclinación de cabeza.

Darien contestó con un seco asentimiento antes de volverse hacia Serena con los ojos brillantes.

Divorciados, estaban divorciados. Pero ese hecho no había alterado sus sentimientos hacia él, ni impedía que su cuerpo lo anhelara a gritos. El divorcio no había cambiado nada, absolutamente nada.

—Gracias, Señor —Seiya corrió hacia la tribuna.

Serena sintió la feroz mirada azul de Darien sobre ella, despiadada como el sol del desierto, reduciendo su alma a cenizas. La miró furioso y pasó delante de ella.

Serena alzó la barbilla y, sujetándose el ala del sombrero, lo siguió por la puerta privada escaleras arriba. Pasaron una sala privada con aire acondicionado, acristalada sobre el hipódromo y, por fin, salieron al palco real.

Darien fue el primero en hacerlo.

Las cuarenta mil personas que abarrotaban las gradas lo recibieron con vítores, puestos en pie y coreando su nombre.

El los saludó con una mano.

El griterío se intensificó.

Serena salió al palco con una mano apoyada en el estómago, sujetando el bolso firmemente contra su cuerpo como un escudo contra el rugido de la multitud.

Contempló el rostro hermoso y salvaje de Darien. Vio los rasgos de fortaleza y sabiduría en sus ojos, la poderosa línea de su mandíbula.

Estaba convencida de haber hecho lo correcto, aunque sintiera cómo la mataba.

Lo había dejado libre para que pudiera convertirse en el rey que estaba destinado a ser.

Darien al fin se sentó y ella se hundió en una silla a su lado. Era consciente de su presencia en todo momento, pero no miró hacia él una sola vez. En su lugar, se aferró con fuerza al ala del sombrero para proteger sus ojos del sol mientras contemplaba la pista de carreras.

Miles de personas la miraban. Sentada junto al atractivo y poderoso rey, Serena sabía que debía parecer afortunada. Aunque alguna mujer mayor cuchicheaba maliciosamente, tapándose la boca con la mano, sus hijas contemplaban el ajustado vestido de seda roja y el bolso con envidia. Seguramente pensarían que la reputación era un precio muy pequeño a pagar a cambio de una vida tan glamurosa, de vestidos de diseño y con un poderoso y atractivo hombre a su lado.

Si supieran lo que ella sentía de verdad por dentro… Lo cierto era que desearía haber dispuesto de una cuchara para poder sacarse el corazón con ella.

Vestidos de alta costura, riqueza, atenciones y poder. Nada de eso importaba si no podía tener al hombre que amaba.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Darien en voz baja.

—Sí —mintió ella mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta y, desviando la miraba, se esforzaba por retener las lágrimas—. Muy bien.

El pistoletazo marcó el comienzo de la carrera y los caballos se lanzaron por la pista.

La ardiente mirada del rey seguía posada en su rostro. La sintió en el cosquilleo de la nuca. En el modo en que sus pezones se tensaron y los pechos parecieron aumentar de peso. Se abanicó con fuerza con un programa, sudando por el golpe de calor, que no tenía nada que ver con el deslumbrante sol del desierto.

En el palco contiguo vio a Seiya sentado con sus cuatro hijos. El bebé de dos años estaba cómodamente acurrucado en el regazo de la niñera francesa, Kakyuu, que, no siendo manifiestamente guapa, poseía un rostro rollizo y dulce. Sólo tenía unos pocos años más que ella. Seiya se reclinó en el asiento hasta que los caballos arrancaron, veloces, en medio de un estruendo de atronadores cascos. Entonces se puso en pie y empezó a gritar a su caballo con una mezcla de insultos y halagos.

Los cuatro niños eran adorables, pensó su futura madre. Sin embargo, la idea de su inminente maternidad no la alegraba tanto como debería. Ninguno de los niños la quería. De hecho, ya parecían tener una madre, Kakyuu.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre, maldito seas! —al acercarse a la línea de meta, Seiya se agarró a la barandilla y agitó un puño en el aire.

Serena vio a sus padres sentados en otra zona del hipódromo con sus hermanas, los maridos y los hijos de éstas. Tímidamente alzó una mano para saludar a su padre.

El anciano le devolvió una mirada furiosa al verla sentada en el palco real, antes de desviar el rostro con frialdad.

Ella se cuadró de hombros. Nada de eso importaba ya, se dijo mientras intentaba respirar a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta. En cuanto estuviera casada, suponiendo que Seiya aún quisiera casarse con ella, su padre al fin estaría orgulloso. Haría lo correcto. Aunque tuviera que pagar con su vida.

Oyó el grito de felicidad de Seiya y le oyó aplaudir con fuerza. Su caballo había ganado. Revolvió los cabellos de uno de sus hijos mayores y corrió a recibir su premio, seguido de sus hijos y la niñera. Al verlos, Serena se sintió más fuera de lugar que nunca.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a la parte delantera del palco para verlo aparecer junto a la pista, saludando a la multitud.

—No significa nada para ti, ¿verdad? —dijo Darien en voz baja a su espalda—. ¿Te da igual entregarle tu cuerpo esta noche cuando ayer mismo estabas en mi cama?

—Estamos divorciados —ella fingió dedicarle una sonrisa a Seiya mientras éste recibía un ramo de flores, daba unas palmadas al caballo y estrechaba la mano del jockey—. Ya no significas nada para mí.

—No te cases con él, Serena —su voz era ronca y grave. Ella lo oyó levantarse de la silla—. No lo hagas.

Su prometido sonreía y saludaba a todo el mundo. Sentó a su hijo de dos años sobre los hombros y la multitud rugió en señal de aprobación.

Serena sintió acercarse a Darien a su espalda, lo suficiente como para tocarla. No se volvió. No podía. Los vítores de la multitud se convirtieron en un ruido blanco y ensordecedor, casi estático. Al final, lo único que fue capaz de oír fue el latido de su propio corazón y el torrente del flujo sanguíneo en sus oídos.

Sintió al rey darle un breve tirón al ala del sombrero. Tenía la espalda bañada en el cálido y masculino aliento. Su cuerpo estaba tenso desde la cabeza hasta los pechos y una dulce y agónica tensión se arremolinaba cada vez más abajo.

—Quédate conmigo —susurró Darien—. No porque estés ligada a mí, sino por tu libre elección. Conviértele en mi concubina.

La amante del rey.

Serena habría sacrificado alegremente cualquier cosa a cambio de esa vida. Cualquier cosa, salvo una. Su mirada se posó en su familia, que aplaudía al vencedor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensaba que ya conocía el significado del dolor, pero aquello era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Respiró hondo y se volvió, y quedó pegada a él. Le arrancó el sombrero de las manos y lo sujetó contra el bolso mientras reculaba.

—No puedo.

—Serena…

—Vuelve a palacio, Darien —dijo con voz entrecortada—. No te quedes a la boda. Me mata tenerte tan cerca. ¿No te das cuenta de que me estás matando?

Serena corrió hacia la salita privada con aire acondicionado y desapareció por la puerta.

Darien la alcanzó casi de inmediato. La agarró y la empujó con brusquedad contra la pared. El sombrero y el bolso cayeron al suelo. Ella se defendió, pero las fuertes manos la tenían agarrada de las muñecas. No podía correr. No podía escapar. No podía resistir.

Se preparó para un violento contacto con sus labios. Espero a que él la aplastara. Sin embargo, Darien hizo algo mucho peor. Se agachó poco a poco sobre su boca y la besó de la manera más alejada de la brutalidad que se podía esperar.

La besó… como si la amara.

Darien deslizó las manos por el vestido rojo de seda de Serena y saboreó el curvilíneo cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos. Al sentirla de vuelta en el lugar al que pertenecía, percibió alivio. Mientras degustaba la exquisita dulzura de esos labios, el deseo inundó sus venas como una droga

Había llegado a pensar que la perdería. Se había divorciado de ella porque le había dado su palabra de honor. Pero aún la deseaba. Y quería que ella decidiera quedarse a su lado, por voluntad propia. Quería que lo eligiera por encima de todos los demás hombres, por inconveniente o complicado que pudiera ser su amor

¿No se daba cuenta de que habían perdido demasiados años viviendo separados?

Ella le pertenecía. Al igual que él le pertenecía a ella.

Con las manos ahuecadas le agarró los pechos y le acarició los hombros y el cuello de cisne. Le besó la piel, mordisqueando con fuerza, casi lastimándola. Deseaba dejar una marca sobre ella, eliminar todo de otro hombre. Quería arrancar ese maldito diamante de su mano izquierda.

—Me perteneces —rugió—. Dilo.

Los preciosos ojos color cielo brillaron temblorosos mientras se deslizaban sobre él con la sensualidad de la cálida noche del desierto. El recuerdo de su cuerpo, de las veces que habían hecho el amor con una inmensa urgencia, lo atravesaron como un torrente. Sus manos se cerraron más en tomo a ella.

—Te pertenezco —susurró Serena—. Pero, Darien, debes saber que…

El la interrumpió con un apasionado beso. Se estremeció en sus brazos mientras la acariciaba a través de la seda roja. Enterró las manos en el brillante pelo rubio con mechas de color avellana, como hebras de oro.

Se pertenecían el uno al otro. Y él se encargaría de que todo el mundo lo supiera. Ya no ocultaría su amor por Serena entre las sombras.

Su amor.

Cielo santo. La amaba.

No sólo deseaba a Serena. No sólo deseaba compartir cada instante de su vida con ella.

La amaba. Jamás había dejado de amarla. Por eso nunca había cedido a la tentación de las innumerables mujeres ansiosas por lanzarse a sus brazos. Su cuerpo, su corazón, eran para una única mujer.

Serena.

Aunque le costara la corona, aunque le costara la vida. Estarían juntos a plena luz del día.

Sujetó el hermoso rostro entre las manos y la besó con ternura. Besó los párpados cerrados, las mejillas, los labios. Un suspiro escapó de Serena, que se balanceó en sus brazos y levantó el rostro hacia él.

—Le diré a Kou que la boda queda anulada —Darien le tomó la mano izquierda y la apoyó contra el corazón mientras la miraba a los ojos. Sonriente, empezó a quitarle el anillo del dedo.

Sin embargo, ella cerró la mano en un puño.

—¿Serena? —inquirió él mientras la miraba exasperado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza a modo de negativa, con el rostro totalmente carente de expresión.

—Serás mi respetada amante —dijo él con el ceño fruncido—. Serás mi reina en todo salvo en el nombre. Ya no habrá que esconderse entre las sombras, no habrá vergüenza para tu familia. Te trataré como a la dama de más alto rango del país. Y el pueblo seguirá mi ejemplo.

—¿Y Seiya?

—Nos perdonará.

—¿Y tú? —ella levantó la vista lentamente—, ¿cuándo elijas una esposa que será la reina de Qusay? ¿Entonces qué será de mí?

El apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. La idea lo ponía enfermo.

—Puede que muera soltero —gruñó.

—Necesitas un heredero —susurró ella.

—Los hijos de mis hermanos pueden heredarme —él se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado que desmentía la emoción que reflejaban sus ojos—. O sus nietos. Tengo intención de vivir muchos años.

—Pero tus hermanos ni siquiera están casados. ¿Qué te hace pensar que llegarán a estarlo algún día?

—Se casarán —él titubeó durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente la duda se transformó en rabia e impaciencia.

—Ni siquiera les importa Qusay lo suficiente como para vivir aquí. ¿Crees que Diamante renunciaría a sus negocios millonarios y abandonaría Australia para ser rey? Y por lo que he oído, Zafiro se dedica a desperdiciar su vida en el circuito internacional de fiestas…

—La gente cambia.

—¿Estás dispuesto a apostar por ello el trono de Qusay? ¿Estás dispuesto a imponer esa carga sobre los hombros de tus hermanos? —ella sacudió con fuerza la cabeza—. Aunque algún día tengan hijos o nietos…, esos nietos no sabrán nada de Qusay. ¿Piensas que nuestro pueblo consentiría ser gobernado por alguien que ignore nuestras lenguas, nuestras costumbres?

Darien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y desvió la mirada. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, su voz estaba teñida de una agonía que ya no intentaba disimular.

—¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que te quedes embarazada, Serena? —preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Ni siquiera una mínima posibilidad? Podríamos acudir a los mejores especialistas del mundo, sin reparar en gastos, lo que fuera para que pudieras llevar a mi hijo en tu seno…

—No —contestó ella con dureza—. Ya he visitado a algunos de los mejores médicos de Manhattan. Solicité segundas y terceras opiniones. Jamás podré quedarme embarazada —un sollozo surgió de sus labios—. No destruiré a mi familia convirtiéndome en tu amante —se enjugó las lágrimas y alzó la barbilla—. Me merezco algo más. Y tú también —susurró.

—Te he estado esperando durante trece años —él la agarró con fuerza por los hombros—. No voy a perderte otra vez —las manos se cerraron con más fuerza—. Aunque el mundo se desintegre por mi culpa, no voy a dejarle marchar.

Ella lo miró, imposiblemente bello. Inalcanzable.

A sus espaldas, las brillantes flores y la decoración en tonos rojo y oro de la sala privada parecían apagadas, como si estuvieran envueltas en una oscura niebla. Al otro lado de la ventana, la hierba verde, los caballos marrones y las camisetas de los jinetes, de vivos colores, parecían volverse de color negro mientras Serena se apartaba fijamente de él y se agachaba para recoger el sombrero y el bolso.

—Cásate con otra —dijo en voz baja sin mirarlo—. Conviértete en rey.

—¿Tan sencillo te resulta arrojarme en brazos de otra? —él la miró perplejo.

—No —contestó con voz entrecortada mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de dolor—. Odio a esa mujer. Quienquiera que sea.

—Y yo odio a cualquier hombre que comparta su cama contigo. Incluso al amigo que me salvó la vida —él la miró con la tensión reflejada en el rostro—. Puesto que no serás mi amante, sólo hay una solución. Te casarás conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Serena lo miró boquiabierta.

—Cásate conmigo. Debes ser mi reina, Serena. Sólo tú.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y pareció estremecerse mientras parpadeaba con fuerza, como si estuviera cerrando una puerta en su corazón.

—No puede ser, necesitas un heredero. Si te casaras conmigo, a pesar de lo que creas, te verías obligado a abdicar.

—Tengo derecho a elegir a mi esposa…

—No —ella lo interrumpió con brusquedad—. No lo tienes.

—Pero Serena… —Darien se interrumpió. Se lo había ofrecido todo. Su reino. Su apellido. Le había ofrecido todo cuanto poseía y ella lo había rechazado.

Sin embargo, no le había ofrecido todo. Había un riesgo que aún no había corrido.

—Tienes que casarte conmigo, Serena —insistió—. Tienes que ser mi esposa porque yo… —respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos—, te amo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y de nuevo se estremeció. A continuación, lenta y despiadadamente, se cuadró de hombros.

—Entonces eres un estúpido —dijo con voz indiferente—. De todo corazón, me das pena.

—Pero tú me amas —rugió mientras avanzaba hacia ella—. Di me la verdad. Tú me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Ella alzó una mano.

—Lo cierto es que deseo lo que tú no puedes darme —la voz de Serena era fría como el hielo y le atravesó el corazón como un afilado carámbano—. Casarme con Seiya es la única oportunidad de tener hijos —entornó los ojos y se preparó para asestar el golpe mortal—. Me quitaste toda posibilidad de ser madre. Darien—susurró—. Me privaste de toda posibilidad de tener un hijo.

Era su mayor pena, su mayor temor. La culpabilidad que lo había devorado junto a las hogueras de las noches pasadas en el desierto. Pero aquello era mil veces peor, ya que la acusación surgía de los labios de la mujer que amaba.

Sus ojos azules, llenos de agonía, estaban fijos en ella. Dio un torpe paso hacia atrás y tropezó con un cubo de plata para enfriar champán que estaba sobre una mesa y que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. La botella rodó hasta la pared, haciéndose añicos y dispersando el champán y los cubitos de hielo por toda la alfombra.

Pero Darien no se dio cuenta. El dolor lo atenazaba, lo despedazaba con mayor eficacia y saña que la peor tormenta de arena.

«Me privaste de toda posibilidad de tener un hijo».

El dolor y la pena le quemaban como la lava de un volcán.

Ella le había dicho que había sido un accidente. Le había dicho que lo había perdonado.

¡Mentira! ¡Todo había sido mentira!

De repente ya no pudo contener la ira y el dolor. Con una fuerza salvaje se volvió y de un puñetazo hizo un agujero en la pared. Serena reculó, espantada.

—Enséñame a no sentir nada, como haces tú —dijo en voz baja—. Estoy harto de tener corazón. Desde el instante en que empecé a amarte, no ha dejado de romperse.

Darien se apartó de ella, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, sin mirar hacia atrás. No quería ver su rostro. Cuando habló, su voz estaba cargada de pesar.

—Adiós. Serena —dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la puerta y cerraba los ojos—. Te deseo una vida llena de felicidad.

Dicho aquello, se marchó.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo diez

Una hora más tarde, Serena contempló aturdida su imagen ante el enorme espejo dorado del dormitorio rosa de la difunta señora Kou.

—¡Hija mía! —exclamó su padre con ternura mientras le cubría el rostro con el velo—. Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

—Muy hermosa —asintió su madre, una mujer regordeta de cabellos grises, mientras la miraba con adoración—. Les diré que estás lista.

Serena se contempló en el espejo. El sol de la tarde, que entraba por una ventana redonda situada a sus espaldas, iluminaba el velo blanco, dejando su rostro en sombras. Le costaba respirar y apenas podía moverse, fuertemente encorsetada, aprisionada en una amplia falda con aros bajo capas y capas de tul.

Seiya había encargado hasta el último de los componentes de su traje, incluso la ropa interior, en una casa de modas de París seis meses antes de que accediera a casarse con él. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Una princesa perfectamente engalanada para un recargado palacio.

Por la ventana veía el desierto. Casi podía imaginarse, a lo lejos, una mansión baja de madera, rodeada de árboles y cuidadas flores junto a una piscina infinitamente azul, y una galería en la que, en una ocasión había abrazado al hombre que amaba, desnudo contra su cuerpo.

En el desierto, el despiadado sol calcinaba todas las mentiras.

Salvo una.

La mentira que se había inventado para alejar a Darien de su lado.

Sin dejar de contemplar a la novia perfecta del espejo se sintió mareada ante el acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Darien le había dicho que la amaba.

Y ella le había arrojado ese amor a la cara.

«No tenía elección», se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía cómo le temblaban las rodillas. «No tenía elección. Me pidió que me casara con él. Se habría visto obligado a abdicar, a renunciar al trono por mí».

Para echarlo de su lado había conjurado el más cruel de los hechizos, la peor de las acusaciones que podría imaginarse para hacerle huir. Había utilizado contra él su propio dolor y sentimiento de culpa.

Le hacía sentir enferma. Por puros que fueran sus motivos, sabía que había cometido la peor traición del corazón. Y si se casaba con Seiya conseguiría el suicidio de su alma.

De repente supo que no podía hacerlo.

No podía casarse con un hombre al que no amaba. No había razón alguna para ello.

—¿Dónde está Seiya? —susurró mientras apretaba las manos contra la cintura encorsetada y se esforzaba por respirar—. Dijo que hablaríamos antes de la boda. Por favor, id a buscarlo.

—No creo que sea una buena idea… —su padre empezó a hablar mesuradamente.

—Lo encontraremos —dijo su madre mientras le lanzaba una aguda mirada a su mando antes de sonreírle a Serena—. No te preocupes.

—Espera —ella agarró a su madre por la muñeca mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta ante el repentino terror de no volver a verla.

—Vamos, Serena —dijo la mujer mayor con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a través del velo, como si fuera una niña pequeña—. ¿Qué sucede?

¿La perdonarían por anular la boda?, ¿podrían llegar a perdonarla?

Rezaría para que así fuera. Haría todo lo posible para ayudar a su hermana, haría todo lo posible para demostrar a su familia que la amaba.

Pero no sacrificaría su alma.

—Madre —dijo Serena mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas—, sé que no siempre he sido motivo de orgullo para vosotros, pero… —sin dejar de lloriquear bajo el elegante velo, su mirada pasó de su madre a su padre antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Os quiero a los dos. Muchísimo.

—Y nosotros siempre te hemos querido —dijo su madre mientras le apretaba la mano—. Y siempre lo haremos.

—Vamos —dijo el padre secamente mientras tiraba de su esposa—. Dejemos a Serena en paz.

La madre soltó la mano de su hija. La puerta se cerró con suavidad.

Serena respiró hondo y abrió los ojos en el dormitorio de flores rosas decorado por la fallecida esposa de Seiya. En el papel pintado, los arco iris parecían tener movimiento. Bajó la mirada hacia el enorme diamante que lucía en la mano, cuyas innumerables facetas arrojaban reflejos de luz y se lo arrancó del dedo.

Sentía la piedra fría en la palma de su mano. Dura. Muerta.

«Enséñame a no sentir nada, como haces tú. Estoy harto de tener corazón. Desde el instante en que empecé a amarte, no ha dejado de romperse».

Por lo que había oído, Darien ya había abandonado Qais, y había vuelto en helicóptero a la ciudad. Al día siguiente sería coronado rey… solo.

Al fin había logrado lo que deseaba. Lo había echado de su lado.

El anillo cayó de su mano inerte. Serena se arrojó al suelo, rodeada de capas de tul mientras caía sobre la enorme y voluminosa falda blanca. Agachó la cabeza y todo su cuerpo se sacudió con los sollozos de su pena.

—Cielo santo —dijo Seiya desde la puerta—. Alguien te lo ha contado.

—Lo siento —susurró ella mientras cubría el rostro, ya cubierto por el velo, con las manos—. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Soy yo quien debe sentirlo —sintió los brazos de Seiya a su alrededor—. Debería habértelo dicho hace días.

—¿Decirme el qué? —ella lo miró estupefacta.

—Llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndote la corte, pero tú me rechazabas… y ella estaba allí, cálida y cariñosa. No encaja con el tipo de mujer que elegiría como esposa. No tiene dinero, ni contactos, ni es especialmente hermosa —sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista al suelo—. En medio de nuestro banquete de compromiso me llamó y me dijo que creía que estaba embarazada.

—¿Embarazada? —Serena respiró hondo—. ¿Quién? ¿De quién me hablas?

—De Kakyuu —susurró él—. No debería haber seguido intentando conquistarte cuando me estaba acostando con otra mujer. Me dije que ella no contaba, que era una empleada. Pero mis hijos la adoran y está embarazada de mi hijo. Debo casarme con ella —le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza—. Quiero casarme con ella, a pesar de que no tenga nada que ver con la esposa que me imaginé… y creo que podría llegar a amarla —apoyó la mano de Serena contra su frente e inclinó la cabeza—. Perdóname —dijo con humildad.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo ella mientras una risa casi histérica ascendía hasta sus labios—. Porque yo misma…

—¿Tú y el rey? —él la miró de reojo y sonrió—. Un chismorreo de tal categoría viaja incluso hasta Bretaña, donde yo estaba pidiéndole al padre de Kakyuu la mano de su hija.

Seiya ya tenía cuatro hijos, que pronto serían cinco. Serena sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada fija en la alfombra. Al contemplar las sombras que producía la luz que se colaba por la ventana redonda, no le costó ningún esfuerzo imaginarse un prado lleno de flores ni oír la risa de un niño. Levantó la vista y miró a su ex prometido a los ojos.

—Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo —dijo con dulzura—. A ti y a tus adorables pequeños.

—Eres demasiado buena —él le besó la mano agradecido.

Ella volvió a fijar la vista en los juegos de luz sobre la alfombra. ¿Buena? Estaba muy lejos de ser buena. Recogió el anillo del suelo y se lo entregó a Seiya.

—¿Y ahora qué harás? —preguntó él.

—Volveré a Nueva York —Serena respiró hondo—. Tengo un negocio que dirigir. Y también ayudaré a mi hermana en todo lo necesario.

—¿Y el rey?

—Su deber está en otra parte —ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura?

—Debe casarse con una mujer que pueda darle hijos —temblorosa, se puso en pie.

—Serena, a veces —empezó Seiya con calma—, es preciso dejar a un lado a la persona que todos quieren que seas para convertirte en la persona que estas destinada a ser.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

Durante años había vivido sola en Nueva York, trabajando para construir su cartera de inversiones. Se había centrado en el pasado y el futuro, jamás en el presente.

Pero el pasado ya había terminado. Y el futuro era desconocido. Sólo tenía veintinueve años. Si así lo deseara, podría construirse toda una vida en Nueva York. Podría convertir su aséptico apartamento de Park Avenue en un hogar confortable. Podría empezar de cero.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Serena? —preguntó él—. ¿Quizás explicárselo a tu padre?

—Esa sería una buena idea —ella soltó una risita nerviosa antes de negar con la cabeza—. En realidad, sí hay una cosa. Tú tienes un avión privado…

—Hecho.

Serena levantó el velo de su rostro y lo dejó caer al suelo.

—No puedo permitir que Darien se sacrifique por mí, pero sí hay algo que puedo hacer —ella miró por la ventana redonda y pensó en la casa en medio del desierto—. Puedo ser testigo de cómo se convierte en rey. Y antes de abandonar Qusay, puedo aclarar una mentira. Puedo decirle… —respiró hondo— puedo decirle la verdad.

Darien miró a su alrededor en los aposentos reales, bañados por la luz del sol.

Era el día de su coronación.

El enorme dormitorio estaba bien equipado, fastuosamente decorado, y era lo bastante grande para los diez sirvientes que solían empeñarse en atenderle. Aquella mañana los había echado a todos. Se vestiría para su coronación él solo.

Lentamente tomó la espada ceremonial con esmeraldas incrustadas en la vaina y se ciñó el cinturón alrededor de los ropajes blancos. En la última semana se habían producido numerosos cambios. Y al mismo tiempo, nada había cambiado.

Era rey.

Estaba solo.

Y no sentía nada.

Tenía unos vagos recuerdos de haber volado a palacio desde el desierto de Qais la noche anterior, tras la copa Qais. Estaba bastante seguro de haber pasado la velada hablando de naderías con los dignatarios extranjeros. Sin embargo, no recordaba los detalles de ninguna conversación, ni de sus interlocutores. Cada vez que intentaba rememorar la noche anterior, lo único que acudía a su mente era la imagen de la expresión pálida de Serena y cómo había dado un respingo al verlo abrir un agujero en la pared de un puñetazo.

«Me privaste de toda posibilidad de tener un hijo».

Al golpear la pared, había intentado deshacerse del dolor. En cierto modo, había funcionado. Su mano aún estaba entumecida. Igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Se lo había ofrecido todo a Serena. Su apellido. Su trono. Su amor. Y ella lo había rechazado.

«Eres un estúpido. De todo corazón, me das pena».

Los sirvientes que esperaban fuera de los aposentos lo siguieron en fila mientras se dirigía al salón del desayuno para su última comida antes de la coronación.

«La última comida», pensó con hastío. «El condenado tomó un generoso desayuno».

La había amado, aún la amaba…, pero no podía tenerla.

—¡Ah, Señor! —lo recibió el visir con expresión resplandeciente cuando entró en el salón—. ¡Buenos días! Hace un día alegre y precioso, soleado y perfecto para el primer día oficial de cualquier reinado. Ahora que os habéis librado de… eh… enredos, quizás después de la coronación pueda recibir vuestro permiso para iniciar los trámites para buscaros esposa…

Darien lo miró con expresión agotada al oír la palabra "enredos" Akmal Al'Sayr hizo una discreta mueca. Ese hombre ya estaba enterado del rechazo de Serena, y se mostraba odiosamente feliz por ello. Darien rechino los dientes.

—Muy bien —espetó.

Si Serena podía seguir su camino, él también. Ya había vivido antes sin amor, podría volver a hacerlo.

Sólo le quedaba el deber. Un deber frío e interminable.

—¡Perfecto, Señor! Hay unas cuantas hermosas princesas entre las que poder elegir.

—Elige la que quieras —dijo Darien con pesar.

—Conozco a la novia perfecta. Y ha venido para asistir a la coronación. Hablaré con su familia de inmediato y, si se muestran de acuerdo, empezaremos las negociaciones esta misma tarde —hizo una pausa—. A no ser que prefiráis conocerla antes.

—No necesito conocerla —dijo él secamente—. Limítate a asegurarte de que entienda que se trata de un matrimonio político. Nada más.

—Por supuesto. Señor. Se lo diré —Akmal hizo una delicada pausa—. Aunque, por supuesto, tendrá que haber hijos…

Darien contempló su plato y vio que estaba vacío. De algún modo, y sin saborear la comida, había conseguido tragárselo todo. La idea le produjo una amarga felicidad. Sobreviviría. Al menos su cuerpo, y eso era lo único necesario, ¿no?

—¿Preparado? —su hermano Diamante entró en el salón de desayunos.

—¿Ha venido Zafiro?

—No hay señales de él.

—Claro —¿por qué no le sorprendía? Naturalmente, su hermano pequeño había cambiado de parecer sobre regresar al hogar, aunque se lo hubiera prometido. Cuando recordaba su felicidad y optimismo días atrás, no podía evitar sentirse como el estúpido que Serena afirmaba que era.

Se puso lentamente en pie y siguió a Diamante por el largo pasillo. Al salir por la puerta y entrar en el patio, con vistas a los acantilados sobre el Mediterráneo, oyó a alguien gritar su nombre. Una dulce voz se alzaba sobre el resto. El fantasma de un viejo y olvidado sueño.

Continuó su marcha. Ni siquiera volvió la cabeza.

Y entonces oyó de nuevo la voz y se paró en seco.

—¿Has oído eso?

—No he oído nada —dijo el visir con evidente nerviosismo mientras intentaba empujarlo para que siguiera adelante—. Por aquí, si tenéis la bondad, Señor. No querréis llegar tarde a…

Darien dio unos cuantos pasos más. Por encima del rugido de la multitud, reunida para asistir a la coronación al otro lado de las puertas del palacio, oyó de nuevo su voz. Gritaba desesperada su nombre. Respiró hondo y entrecortadamente.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco… —susurró Darien—. No dejo de imaginarme que oigo su voz.

—¿De quién? ¿De Serena? —dijo Diamante—. Está ahí mismo.

Darien se volvió rápidamente y la vio. Estaba al otro lado de las puertas del palacio, rodeada de una multitud que gritaba y la empujaba.

—¡Hacedla entrar! —rugió volviéndose hacia el visir.

—Señor —suplicó Akmal Al'Sayr—, por favor. Lleva toda la noche intentado entrar, pero he hecho todo lo posible para impedírselo. Por el bien del país, debéis considerar…

Darien dio un respingo y agarró al hombre más mayor del cuello. Después dejó escapar el aire contenido y recuperó el control.

—Tráemela aquí —masculló entre dientes.

Aterrorizado, el visir dio las órdenes oportunas a los guardias. Unos segundos más tarde, Serena estaba dentro del palacio.

Corrió directamente a sus brazos. Iba vestida con un sencillo vestido de algodón rojo y unas sandalias. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre la espalda.

—Serena —susurró él mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho. Los dignatarios de medio mundo aguardaban para verlo coronado rey, pero no podía soltarla. Volvió con ella hasta los jardines reales, a un lugar íntimo tras los muros de piedra.

—Era mentira —balbuceó ella mientras empezaba a llorar—. Te dije todas esas cosas horribles porque pensé que debía alejarte de mí. No te culpo por el accidente. Perdóname —susurró—. Pensé que no tenía elección.

Los ojos de Darien se posaron en la esmeralda que colgaba de su cuello. Y entonces vio su mano izquierda… ¡desprovista del anillo!

—¿Te has casado con él, Serena? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—No podía hacerlo —ella sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que nunca podremos estar juntos, Darien, pero no podía abandonar Qusay sin decirte la verdad. Te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

Darien tomó aire y la apretó más contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía el rostro hacia el sol. Una suave brisa hizo que la túnica revoloteara alrededor de su cuerpo, contra su piel.

Y por primera vez desde el día anterior, se sintió de nuevo vivo. Sintió la sangre correr por sus venas. Sintió el aire llenar los pulmones con cada respiración. Serena lo amaba.

—Tenías que saberlo —susurró ella—. Tenía que decírtelo, no podía marcharme con esa mentira sobre la conciencia.

—¿Marcharle? —él frunció el ceño—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A Nueva York —ella dejó escapar una tímida risa—. A empezar una nueva vida. Mi nueva antigua vida —dijo con dulzura—, en un lugar en el que el nuevo rey de Qusay siempre tendrá a alguien que lo ama desde lejos. Jamás te olvidaré, jamás dejaré de amarte. Ni siquiera después de que hayas tomado una esposa…

El la hizo callar con un beso. Cuando sintió los femeninos labios contra los suyos, su alma contra la suya propia, tan dulce y fuerte, supo qué debía hacer.

Honraría el juramento pronunciado mucho tiempo atrás. Se mantendría fiel a su más profunda obligación.

Tomó las manos de Serena entre las suyas y la condujo fuera de los jardines reales. Su hermano, Diamante, esperaba pacientemente al otro lado del patio. Darien sintió una punzada antes de que su corazón se endureciera. Había hecho la elección correcta. La única elección. El honor se lo exigía, un honor más importante que el linaje. La promesa que anulaba todo lo demás.

Aun así…

«Perdóname», pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y antes de volverse hacia Serena.

—Ven —dijo con calma—. Antes de abandonar esta ciudad para siempre, vas a oírme pronunciar las palabras que me comprometen.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo once

Darien la condujo de la mano a través del patio hacía las viejas ruinas bizantinas al borde del acantilado. Serena sabía que sería doloroso presenciar el discurso que lo convertiría en rey de Qusay para siempre. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y lo siguió de todos modos. Lo amaba y era consciente de que sería la última vez que lo iba a ver. Necesitaba que sus últimos recuerdos fueran los de su rostro iluminado por el amor y no por las horribles palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Bruscamente, él le soltó la mano, dejándola detrás de los trescientos invitados sentados en las sillas colocadas entre las viejas columnas de piedra. Darien y su hermano, el príncipe Diamante, continuaron su marcha por el pasillo de las antiguas ruinas sin techo.

Serena notó cómo algunas personas se volvían para mirarla, unos pocos con desprecio, otros con envidia, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Darien, de pie ante ellos. Darien estrechó la mano de su hermano Diamante antes de que éste le obsequiara con una reverencia y pasara a sentarse entre los asistentes junto a Esmeralda, la amiga de la infancia de Serena. Esta no pudo evitar pensar en lo a gusto que parecían estar los dos juntos. ¿Acaso empezaba a haber algo entre el príncipe Diamante y la acompañante de la viuda del jeque Yazan? Mientras estaba absorta en esos pensamientos, la música se hizo más intensa y, de repente, nadie la observaba.

Darien estaba de pie frente a los invitados, vestido con su túnica blanca ceremonial y la espada enjoyada en la cadera. Nadie podría mirar hacia otro lado. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Serena. El representaba la fuerza, era el poder.

El era su amor.

El visir empezó a hablar en el antiguo dialecto de Qusay y su corazón se inflamó de orgullo al ver a Darien tan regio ante la multitud. Incluso a pesar de que todo hubiera acabado con una ruptura, no podía lamentarse de su aventura.

Jamás lamentaría haberlo amado. Amarlo aún.

La música se interrumpió repentinamente y ella oyó el viento y el sonido de las olas que se estrellaban bajo los acantilados. Las ruinas de la milenaria ciudadela parecían vibrar bajo sus pies.

El visir hizo una pausa y, tal y como exigía el protocolo, Darien se volvió hacia los asistentes, oscuro y hermoso. El rey perfecto.

Sus ojos se encontraron entre la multitud. Y entonces él empezó su discurso.

Pero no lo hizo en el antiguo dialecto, tal y como mandaban los cánones, sino en un idioma que todos pudieran comprender y con una voz clara y pausada que resonaba sobre la arena y el mar.

—Renuncio al trono.

Un murmullo se abrió paso entre los asistentes, como un trueno. Serena oyó al visir gritar angustiado. Y alguien más emitió una exclamación de horror ¿Diamante tal vez?

Darien permaneció erguido y en calma, en el mismísimo ojo del huracán.

—Hace trece años le pedí a una mujer que se casara conmigo. Una joven virgen, pura y sincera —entre el público reinaba el más absoluto silencio mientras él continuaba hablando con los ojos brillantes y la barbilla alzada—. Esa mujer era Serena Tsukino.

—¡La hija mayor de los Tsukino! —la exclamación resonó entre los asistentes y los susurros se intensificaron ante la expresión de perplejidad de los mandatarios extranjeros—. La de aquel viejo escándalo…

—Serena soportó el escándalo ella sola —el rostro de Darien se endureció—, aunque no había ningún motivo para avergonzarse. Ella perdió a nuestro hijo en un accidente. Sin embargo, antes de aquello, se convirtió en mi esposa —alzó los brazos para proclamar—. Estoy en deuda con ella y esa deuda invalida cualquier otra deuda u obligación.

Serena estaba aturdida y tenía el corazón en un puño mientras la gente miraba de uno a otro sin parar.

El bajó un peldaño del estrado con los ojos azules fijos en ella.

—Serena Tsukino, cásate conmigo.

—No —susurró ella.

Darien empezó a avanzar por el pasillo.

—Serena Tsukino, te casarás conmigo —exigió.

Ella lo miró fijamente, incapaz de articular una sola palabra en contra de los deseos de su corazón.

El continuó su avance, sin despegar los ojos de ella. De repente estaba a escasos centímetros, imponentemente alto. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo él con dulzura—, te casarás conmigo.

A su alrededor nadie respiraba.

Ella levantó la vista con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Sí —balbuceó con el corazón henchido de felicidad—. Sí. ¡Sí!

La sonrisa de felicidad que asomó en el atractivo rostro de Darien superaba cualquier cosa que ella hubiera visto jamás. El la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

—Ahora mismo —susurró con impaciencia tras separar los labios—. Ahora mismo.

—Te amo —susurró ella a modo de respuesta.

El visir apareció tras ellos como una serpiente furiosa. La barba del anciano temblaba de rabia y frustración antes de darse media vuelta con gesto de amargura.

—Darien Al´Shield ha renunciado al trono —exclamó el visir con una voz profunda que resonó más allá de las antiguas ruinas. Más allá del mar—. Qusay debe tener un rey. ¡Larga vida al rey… Diamante!

Con una exclamación pronunciada al unísono, todos los asistentes se volvieron para contemplar al hermano de Darien, el magnate de Australia. La persona más conmocionada de todas parecía ser el propio Diamante. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras contemplaba a la mujer sentada a su lado. Serena vio el bonito rostro de Esmeralda contraerse en un gesto de horror y dolor.

—Dilo —le ordenó Darien.

—Yo te desposo —susurró ella con voz casi inaudible.

—Más alto.

—Yo te desposo.

—Una vez más —él la miró y sus ojos brillaban de puro amor.

—¡Yo te desposo! —por fin, los votos de Serena resonaron altos, claros y sinceros.

Darien le quitó el collar de esmeralda y se lo colgó a sí mismo de cuello. Después, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y ante los príncipes y embajadores de medio mundo besó con ternura cada una de las lagriman que anegaban su hermoso rostro.

—Y yo te desposo —dijo él, completando así el antiguo ritual de bodas de Qusay. Una parte de los asistentes prorrumpió en aplausos, mientras que el resto quedó muda de conmoción.

Serena levantó la vista hacia el atractivo, amado y salvaje rostro de su esposo y toda tormenta desapareció de sus ojos azules, barrida por el viento como si fuera arena.

—Vamos, mi amor —susurró él con ternura—. Vámonos a casa.

Seis meses después, Serena se sentaba con un bebé en brazos. Sentada a la sombra, en una cómoda silla, sujetó a Hotaru en su regazo y bebió un sorbo de agua helada mientras observaba a su marido entrenar a un potro en el corral cercano, fuera del rancho.

El sol lucía fuerte y brillante en el cielo azul y, alrededor de su acogedora y cómoda casa, el horizonte se extendía infinitamente libre.

Sin embargo, el desierto era más que un simple horizonte. Era algo más que arena. Visto de cerca había mucho más. Diminutas flores rosas. Arboles de cactus. Halcones que atravesaban el cielo y pequeños conejos que se escondían Iras las rocas. Lo que parecía ser un terreno baldío estaba lleno de vida, color y alegría.

—¡Serena! —Darien abandonó el entrenamiento al verlas. Saltó la valla y la besó antes de tomar al alegre y gorjeante bebé en brazos—. ¿Te vienes a enseñar a montar a nuestra hija?

—Todavía es un poco joven para eso —Serena reprimió una carcajada.

El bebé emitió un suave ronroneo y agitó emocionada los bracitos al ver correr a los indómitos caballos por el prado. Darien miró a su hija y a su esposa con una ceja enarcada.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena—. No tardará mucho, tiene tu misma insensatez.

—Y tu valor —él se arrodilló para abrazar a ambas a la vez mientras miraba a Serena a los ojos.

Esta sintió el cálido sol sobre su espalda mientras ella y su hija recibían el protector abrazo de Darien. Se acurrucó contra su esposo y contempló los caballos salvajes. Hotaru rió con un sonido precioso que nunca se cansaba de oír, como la música producida por alegres campanas resonando en el desierto.

Qué vida tan maravillosa.

Serena había decidido ayudar a su hermana pequeña a iniciar su nueva vida, pero Rini ya lo había hecho por ella. Había decidido sin titubeos entregar a su bebé en adopción, insistiendo en que era demasiado joven e inmadura para ser una buena madre. El día después de la boda entre Serena y Darien, Rini había llamado a su hermana para hacerle una petición entre lágrimas.

—Quédate con mí bebé, Serena. No podría haber mejor madre que tú en todo el mundo.

A Serena le había llevado unos cuantas meses aceptar que su hermana no cambiaría de idea. Y no había terminado de creérselo hasta el día en que Darien y ella habían llevado a la recién nacida con ellos de vuelta a casa.

Rini se había quedado a vivir en Nueva York, donde se preparaba para el ingreso en la universidad con la intención de estudiar Química y Biología. Desde la adopción había viajado varias veces a Qusay, pero siempre había dejado clara su posición. «Soy su tía», había afirmado con convicción antes de mirar a Serena y a su cuñado con una inmensa gratitud reflejada en el rostro. «Hotaru sabe bien quiénes son sus verdaderos padres».

Los padres y hermanos de Serena estaban locos con el nuevo miembro de la familia Tsukino y habían visitado el rancho de Qais en múltiples ocasiones. Ni siquiera su anciano padre encontraba motivos de queja, ¿cómo podía sentir algo que no fuera orgullo por la hija que había seducido a todo un rey y lo había arrancado del trono para celebrar un respetable matrimonio?

Al menos ésa era la excusa que esgrimía, aunque lo cierto era que ni siquiera su férreo orgullo le había servido para resistirse al bebé. Nadie podía resistirse a Hotaru, y su madre menos que nadie.

La felicidad lograda al conseguir todo aquello que había soñada en la vida, y justo en un momento en que pensaba que todo estaba perdido, hizo que su corazón se expandiera tanto en el pecho que temió que fuera a rompérsele.

Darien besó las rollizas mejillas del bebe antes de hacer lo propio con la frente de su esposa. Un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos y se agachó para besarla en la boca. El beso fue tierno, apasionado y lleno de promesas de lo que le aguardaría aquella noche. Cuando se apartó de ella, Serena suspiró de felicidad.

Cada día la besaba como si fuera la primera vez.

Contra todas las expectativas, su vida, como el desierto, había florecido. Y supo que el calor del sol, el amplío cielo azul y la calidez de su amor durarían para siempre.

Fin


End file.
